An Interesting Affair
by Fire Sage
Summary: She wasn't like other girls. She didn't squeal when they walked by, or faint with a swoon when they smiled in her direction. No, she just watched with cool, thoughtful, uninterested eyes. No one had ever looked so bored with an affair. Ky/OC, M/OC, ?/?
1. Arrival of Illyria Academy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation. _

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Ouran Academy. The kind of day that looked full of hope. The kind of day that could go right for anyone! Well, almost…..

_I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!_ Haruhi thought as she sprinted across the grounds of Ouran Academy. _Stupid Hikaru and Kaoru! Changing my watch an hour off! Who does that!_ It was by sheer luck that Haruhi woke up relatively on time, and only twenty minutes behind her normal time. So, without breakfast and probably missing something in her rush to get her bag together, Haruhi rushed to school and was now sprinting to her first period while mentally cursing that it wasn't closer every door she past.

Haruhi rounded the corner quickly with an extra burst of energy as her classroom was only a few feet away. _Almost there! I can make it! I can make it! I can-_ The crash that echoed down the hallway was loud enough to send the photos on the wall into tremors. So focused on her destination, Haruhi wasn't focused on her path and had crashed into an unsuspecting bystander. "Oh my Gosh, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Haruhi apologized quickly to the girl on the floor in front of her.

The girl shook her head, auburn hair swishing around her face lightly before resting back at her shoulders. "Yes, I'm fine. More startled than anything." She said gently with an equally gentle smile, readjusting her green plaid headband.

Haruhi sighed a little in relief that no one was hurt and moved to stand. The other girl did as well, pausing in a crouch to pick up her fallen papers.

"Oh! Here let me help you." Haruhi offered quickly.

"That's ok, I got it." She said picking up the last page and putting what looked like a very nice pen back in her breast pocket. Haruhi saw that her bag was still on the ground and picked it up, dusting the dust, that was most likely not on any of Ouran's floors, off the bag before handing it to the redhead. The girl dusted off imaginary dust from her black blazer and pleated skirt that matched her head band before taking the bag. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Listen I'm really sorry." Haruhi said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. The redhead smiled again, placing her once discarded things back in her bag and replacing it on her shoulder.

"It's really fine. We probably both weren't paying attention. It could have happened to anyone." She smiled sweetly again, eyes closed and head tilted to the side. Her natural toned makeup accenting her friendly, kind face and natural beauty.

Haruhi smiled too, glad that she hadn't angered the girl. Throughout the building the chimes of the clock tower echoed, singling that it was now 8:00 and time to start the day. "Oh no! I'm late!" Haruhi exclaimed. The girl's face changed to a concerned look,

"Oh, I hope I didn't make you late." The auburn girl said in concern. Haruhi was a little surprised that the girl seemed generally apologetic about this. Most girls at Ouran were not so caring, unless it was about them. Haruhi smiled "No, it's not your fault, it's my friends. I have to get going though. I'm sorry again."

"It's ok. I need to get going too. It was nice running into you." The redhead chuckled at her pun, and with a small lift of her hand as a wave, was off.

Haruhi smiled, and turned, but a small glitter caught her eye. She saw what looked like an ID bracelet was on the ground and bent to pick it. "Hey you-"but no one was around to answer. Haruhi sighed and looked at the bracelet. It was silver, with an elaborate crest etched in green in the corner by the neat English script and kanji characters for 'Hana Yurikito'. Haruhi hummed after her examination, put the trinket in her pocket, and then jogged the last bit down to her classroom door. Upon entering she bowed quickly about her tardiness. The teacher replied that she was fine and to take her seat. Haruhi did as she was told and pulled out her notebook to write the notes the teacher.

"Psst…Psst…Hey Haruhi." Haruhi paused and looked to her left at Hikaru.

"Why are you late Haruhi? Didn't you know that's rude?" He told her.

"Yeah, Haruhi, you need to be on time if you want to be a good student." Kaoru chimed in on her right.

Haruhi snapped ridged, almost breaking her pencil in frustration. "Are you kidding me? You guys are the ones that made me late!" Haruhi hissed back in a whisper.

"It's not our fault you can't tell that your watch is off." The twins responded in unison.

"Besides, you're the one that needs to be better about where you leave your things Haruhi." Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah, we were just trying to help you learn a valuable lesson about time and place." Hikaru added.

Haruhi twitched angrily in her seat. _Those two…..!_ "Attention students, since we are wrapping up, it has been asked that I announce some exciting news!" Haruhi looked back to the front of class at her teacher, "Today we will have some new students joining us at Ouran Academy! They will be participating transfer program from one of our sister schools, Illyria Academy!" _Ouran has sister schools? _Haruhi pondered. "These students maybe in some of your classes. They will be wearing Illyria's uniform, so please make an effort to be courteous and good hosts to our visitors." _Hm…that girl was wearing a different uniform wasn't she. She must be one of the transfer students._ Haruhi pondered again.

With that, class was dismissed. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru packed up their things and left. "Transfer students hn? This should be fun." Hikaru said, holding his briefcase behind his head with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, this should definitely interesting." Kaoru added with a wicked smirk of his own.

"You guys aren't gonna be horrible to these new students are you?" Haruhi asked with that special gift of hers to question and scold at the same time.

"Of course not! Why would we do that?" The twins answer in unison again with innocent, naive faces of lies. Haruhi groaned and gave a sigh. _I think it's better if I don't know._

Haruhi parted ways with the twins for her next class, leaving them to scheme horrible plans on the unsuspecting newcomers. She walked quietly through the halls, thinking about this and that, waving to clients that she passed. The first year then paused seeing what looked like the girl from earlier_. Did she have her hair up like that when earlier? _Haruhi couldn't remember. She thinks that she'd remember if her hair was down or up in a punk rocker style like it was now, but she couldn't. _Maybe she put it up? _She thought.

But she would still be friendly and needed to give her back her braclet.

"Hey! You dropped this earlier when I ran into you," Haruhi greeted, extending her hand with the silver trinket in her palm.

The slightly taller girl looked at her hand, then at her face, and dark coal eye liner making her almond stare look more intense when she narrowed them slightly. A hand snatched out quickly and took the bracelet out of Haruhi's hand, startling the brunette slightly. "Don't you know you aren't supposed to take things that don't belong to you?" The redhead responded harshly.

Haruhi blinked, "Uh…what?"

The girl sneered a little and scoffed "Whatever." She muttered and pushed past Haruhi as she sauntered down the hall.

Haruhi looked after her in confusion. Had she gotten mad about earlier? She must have. She seemed like such a nice person before.

* * *

After a few more classes it was time for lunch. Tamaki insisted that all of the club members sat together as it would 'promote club unity and family' or some such idea. Since the weather outside was so lovely the courtyard was opened up to the students to eat in. Haruhi sat down with her packed lunch with Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny who were already there.

"Hi Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed with a brief pause in consuming his lunch. Well, mostly dessert rather than lunch.

"Hey Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi greeted nicely.

"Afternoon Haruhi," Kyouya responded coolly. Mori grunted a hello.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki exclaimed as he latched on to Haruhi from behind.

"Hello Tamaki sempai." She replied in monotone way.

"And how is my lovely daughter today? Are you having a glorious day?" Tamaki asked gallantly.

"She was late to first period." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in unison as they each took a seat on either side of her.

"That was your fault!" Haruhi accused for the second time.

"Still, you need to be prompt Haruhi. No excuses." Kyouya added, writing in his little black book with one hand and eating with the other.

Haruhi sighed. "Anyway, I was so late that I was trying to run to class and ran into this girl. Knocked us both down."

"Oh no! Haruhi are you alright? Let daddy kiss your boo boos!" Tamaki exclaimed, making a kissy face at Haruhi, who stiffed armed him in the face, knocking him back.

"I'm fine sempai. No one was hurt. But it was just weird." She told them

"How was it weird Haru-chan?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"Well, when it happened she was really nice and ok about it, but when I spoke to her later to give her back something she had dropped she was so mean." Haruhi explained.

"What? Someone was mean to my Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, recovering quickly from being rejected a moment ago.

"Um…it's no big deal. She was just one of those Illyria students." Haruhi told him.

"Ah, yes, they do seem to stick out. I have a few in my classes already." Kyouya added calmly.

"Yeah, Takashi and I do too!" Hunny added too. Mori nodding in confirmation.

"I don't care! Who was this person that was mean to you? I shall confront them and demand they apologize to restore your honor!" Tamaki said, sparkling to his gallant pose, Ouran girls swooning in the background.

Haruhi's eyebrow jutted up in annoyance, but sighed.

"You aren't gonna stop till I tell you are you." Tamaki nodded quickly and Haruhi sighed again. She scanning the crowd then spotted her. "That's her." Haruhi pointed to an auburn haired girl sitting on the courtyards fountain edge with a book.

Tamaki nodded curtly, adjusted his tie, and started over towards her.

"We should probably join him so he doesn't make a fool of himself." Kyouya said standing, and following a few steps behind. The others joining. Haruhi blinked, but followed.

"Excuse me miss," Hana looked up from her book, light brown eyes looking up at a blond boy who towered over her with his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Yes?" She asked, closing her book and standing.

"I hear that you were rude to my Haruhi and I am here to have you apologize." Tamaki announced.

Hana tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Um…what?"

"You really don't have to do that." Haruhi piped up, holding up her hands and sweat dropping.

"Yea, boss, it's not that big of a deal." The twins piped up.

"No! Haruhi, this girl was rude to you and as your father I must protect your dignity and have this girl apologize for her behavior! Even if you twins don't care enough to bother about Haruhi's dignity!" Tamaki countered in aggitation and returned to a confused Hana. "It is un-lady like for a lady to behave so rudely, especially to strangers and those who are hosting you at their school. You will apologize to Haruhi for your behavior now." Tamaki said sternly.

Hana, confused and hurt that this stranger was confronting her, shrunk into herself. She looked like she was about to cry any moment.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?" The host club turned to meet the face in front of them, only more angry and fierce looking. The club looked from the meek girl to the fierce girl a few times before Tamaki spoke.

"Wait…who are you?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"What does it matter? Now what are you doing to my sister jerk?" The darker twin shouted.

"Ana, please…." Hana spoke softly from behind Tamaki, hands up to calm her sister like one would a wild animal.

"No, Hana! This guy is being a total jerk to you! Don't stand up for him!" Ana retorted angrily.

Tamaki, who was still very confused, raised a finger and spoke. "Um…I think there has been a mistake."

"You just figured that out." Kyouya told him, pushing up his glasses.

"I don't care!" Ana yelled, reeling her fist back to apparently punch Tamaki, who shrunk back.

"Ana." Ana stopped immediately, a shocked expression on her face and whipped around. "This isn't necessary." A tall senior, with very long ebony hair that fluttered lightly in the breeze, bangs swaying in front of her serious green eyes brought out by her Illyria uniform.

"But-"

"No buts Ana." Everyone, expect the newest older girl, turned to see another girl approach the group. Her black pumps clicked on the sidewalk as she approached. "First day and your already in trouble, how unprofessional," The newest raven haired girl said, crossing her arms. "You need to be courteous to our hosts. We are guest here at Ouran and representatives of Illyria. You should know better." The older girl told Ana seriously while bushing her side bangs that were separate from the tight bun that the rest of her hair was in at the back of her head behind her ear.

"Actually it was more our fault than her's. Just a case of mistaken identity and foolishness on our part." Kyouya spoke to the other glasses wearer in a friendly manner. The young woman focused in on him and smiled politely, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't your entire fault. Please except my apology for Ana's behavior. Ana?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." The redhead huffed, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Even so, perhaps we can make up for this ugly encounter. If you ladies would like to, we would love for you to join us for tea in the Third Music Room after school. As a token of apology." Kyouya suggested with a polite smile and gesture of his hand.

"Yes of course! Great idea Kyouya!" Tamaki spoke up, coming out of his confused stone state, "As President of the Ouran Host Club I would simply adore your ladies company." Tamaki said, instantly going into host mode.

"We would love to." The girl with black Prada frames answered, still with a polite smile. "Right now though, we must be going. A girl has to eat." She added turning on her heals and walking away, the other women following. Hana even gave a smile wave as if the awkward event hadn't just happened.

"Well, that was interesting." Hikaru spoke once they were alone.

"Seriously," Kaoru agreed.

"I told you not to say anything." Haruhi reminded them evenly.

"They seem kinda nice though, eh Takashi." Hunny said. Mori shrugged.

"Be that as it may, we cannot have our reputation tarnished, especially with the representatives of such a prodigious school." Kyouya said, his glasses flashing as he wrote in his notebook that magically appeared.

"That's all well and good, but did anyone get all their names or anything?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh…."

* * *

_There's the first chapter. Again, feedback would be great and anything would be helpful. Thanks again!_


	2. A Decline of the Host Club

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

At the end of the day, in the Third Music Room, the Host Club members were getting ready for business that was to commence in about an hour. Haruhi arrived in last and notice that the room was oddly quite for the Host Club.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"Oh hey Haruhi," The twins spoke simultaneously in bored tones from their lazy position on the couch.

"Tamaki decided that to postpone club business momentarily for the day so that our invited guests from Illyria could have a private engagement with us. He also wanted quite to meditate and hone 'all of his host skills' for when our guest arrive or some such ludicrousness." Kyouya said, jotting down things on his laptop from his seat at a table.

"It is not ludicrousness! If we can be on our very best for these ladies then the ugliness of our previous encounter will be erased with memories of our wonderful host club charm!" Tamaki stated passionately.

"You mean when you almost brought a girl to tears and another almost beat you up boss?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, why do we have to do something so boring just because you screwed up?" Hikaru commented snarkily.

Tamaki balked at being so blatantly called out but coughed and straightened himself.

"Yes, well, we all need to be on our best behavior in order to make up for the bad experience with the host club. So everyone has to be on their very best! Hunny-sempai perfect!"

"'Kay!"

"Mori-sempai perfect!"

"Right."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, perfect!"

"Rodger boss."

"Kyouya perfect!"

"Why are you telling me? I'm not the one who insulted some defenseless poor young woman." Kyouya told him from the view of his laptop.

Tamaki balked again, before going to be depressed in the corner.

Haruhi sighed, _This is gonna be interesting._ She perked up when she heard a soft knock at the door. She went over to it while the other boys talked in the background. When she opened it, a petite girl in Ouran's canary yellow dress stood there, obviously nervous.

"Hello, can I help you?" Haruhi asked politely

"Um…yes, I'm sorry to intrude, I know that you all said that you were going to be closed today, but I was asked to give this to the Host Club." The girl said, holding out a small white envelope.

"Oh ok. Thanks. What is it?" The female host asked, accepting the note.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say. She only asked if I knew who the Host Club was and if I knew where I could give this to them. She was a transfer student, so I assume she didn't know where to find you." The yellow girl said.

"Oh, well thank you for going to all this trouble." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Not at all, I would do anything for the Host Club! Would you tell Tamaki-kun that I said hello and that I will see him later?" She asked pleadingly.

To which Haruhi smiled and said, "Sure thing." Before closing the door as the girl turned and walked away.

"Who was that Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from his work.

"Some girl, she must have been one of Tamaki's clients." She said, Tamaki perked up, "She had this." Haruhi added after reading the front.

Kyouya looked up at this and his brows furrowed. Why would one of Tamaki's clients have something for them? Money to get more time with Tamaki perhaps? A letter of love and adoration? He took the letter she offered, opening it carefully and reading the neat, even handwriting.

_Dear Ouran Host Club,_

_Thank you for your invitation earlier today for tea, however, we have decided to decline your generous offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Sayrui Yoshida_

Kyouya arched a brow at the rather curt note. "What's it say Kyouya?" Tamaki asked from his corner.

"Our invitation has been declined." Kyouya announced, holding out the letter as if offering it to be checked.

"Seriously?" The members all asked.

"I don't think that's ever happened before?" The twins commented back and forth. True, it had never happened before. In fact no one had ever declined any sort of invitation from the famous Host Club.

"This is horrible! I have offended the delicate spirits of our visiting guest to the point that they cannot even be in the same room! I have no right to call myself a host!" Tamaki exclaimed, balling and pulling his hair.

"Is Tama-chan gonna be ok?" Hunny asked from his cake table.

"Beats me," Mori replied.

Kyouya sighed, "Calm down Tamaki. We still have our regular guests coming, so pull yourself together."

"But, but…" Tamaki replied tearfully.

"I'll take care of it Tamaki. Just please stop making a fool of yourself." Kyouya assured him with a cool stare.

Tamaki instantly did as he was told, standing straight, and composed. "Alright Kyouya, I'm leaving this too you. If anyone can make this right it's you." Tamaki praised, swishing off to get ready.

Kyouya said nothing. He merely pushed up his glasses and went back to his seat and began to type again.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki rush to another room and then walked over to Kyouya. "What are you gonna do sempai? They already said no, how are you going to change that?"

"Anyone can be persuaded to change given the right technique Haruhi. It won't be that difficult." He said coolly. "Oh and by the way, I'm adding 500,000 more yen to your debt." Haruhi balked at this calmly stated new fact.

"What why?"

"Well, if you hadn't have run into that one girl, then we wouldn't have been in this situation. Therefore, it is accentually your fault." Kyouya explained calmly.

Haruhi slumped her shoulders and sweat dropped, _Why me...?_

* * *

_Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated ^_^_


	3. Confrontation of the Shadow King

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Kyouya Ootori was a very efficient man. He liked to get the greatest amount of positive results from the least amount of work, there by leading to a more effective and beneficial outcome.

Kyouya prided himself on his ability to gather information on people, even if it meant by unorthodox mean. Like for instance, trying to hack into the Illyria Academy database for personal files on one Sayuri Yoshida, the mystery writer of the letter. He had only found information that was unuseful to his current case. He had only found her name, age, academic transcript, which to be honest were rather impressive, and picture.

Kyouya had been right in his assumption that Sayuri Yoshida was the black hair teen with glasses that had briefly spoke to them near the ended of their little in counter. She seemed to be the authority figure of the small group. He hadn't found anything useful, like an address, parents names, what her family did, etc. Things he could use as bargaining chips, because information was only useful if you had something to gain.

So, he went to plan B, and asked other transfer students if they knew them. This, however, although more informative, had been even less effective.

"Sayuri Yoshida? I know of her, but I've never met her. She's an Ivy. What's an Ivy? You don't know? The Ivy's are a secret society, one from each year, who are the most beautiful, intelligent, and influential girls in the school. Some say that they pull the strings to everything that goes on at school. You should stay away from them."

"Sayuri Yoshida? Of course I know her! Everyone does! She like a super genius or something! But don't make her mad. I once heard that a girl looked at her the wrong way and Sayuri had her family bankrupt by that afternoon!"

"Sayuri Yoshida? Why would you want to know about her? Her and her friends are bunch of stuck up, pretty bitches if you ask me? Everyone thinks they're so perfect what with their good looks, and high grades, and spectacular social lives! And they have every guy at Illyria begging for a date, I swear, they don't even give a girl like me a chance! And they didn't even let me join their little club!"

"Sayuri? Dude, she's totally hot! What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that!" Kyouya twitched angrily on the inside, becoming more and more agitated with each student that he talked to.

Information like this was even less effective than no information. What good were the rumors of vapid teens?

"Alright then? Do you know where can I find Miss Yoshida?" Kyouya asked the young man whom he had stopped just now.

"Beats me," He replied with a shrug.

"I think I saw her heading into the library. I'd recognize that skirt anywhere!" His friend said, elbowing his friend with a wink.

Kyouya, on the inside, sneered in disgust at the blonde boy's behavior, but kept an even face on the outside.

"Which one was she going to?" He asked.

"You mean there's more than one?" Kyouya brow did visible twitch at this, as he closed his eyes to remain calm. _How did any of these idiots get into an honors school?_

"Thank you anyway." Kyouya said in parting from the teens and sighing in frustration when he was far enough away to get away with it.

Judging by where the two male teens had come from, Kyouya deduced that the second library was his best bet.

Scanning the various faces and aisles for his target, Kyouya finally found it when hereached the back of the library. She was seated at a long desk with various books semi circled around her, writing in a notebook as she scanned the pages. He did so love his ability to make the right decision.

"Excuse me, Miss Yoshida." The dark brunette in question looked up at the towering figure beside her. "Hello, my name is Kyouya Ootori. I am the Vice President of the Ouran Host Club."

"I know who you are." The young woman said plainly, turning back to her books.

"Oh? I was not aware that we had been introduced." Kyouya said in a friendly tone he forced for clients.

"We haven't." Sayuri answered, still scanning through her pages and jotting down notes, "But your one of the sons of the Ootori group, so I knew who you were through your family's publicity. The Host Club thing wasn't that hard, considering that we met briefly yesterday and your president made a big show of telling us who you were. That and none of the girls at this school would shut up about it if I asked."

Kyouya arched a brow at the cool, almost bored, tone of the rationalized response. That and he was a little unnerved by the fact that she knew more about him than he knew about her. This rarely ever happened. He could count the times it had on one hand.

"Is this about yesterday? I sent notice that we wouldn't be attending your invitation in advance. Did you not get it?" Sayuri asked calmly and Kyouya swore he heard the whisper of 'if you want something done right' under her breath.

"No, I have that right here." Kyouya said pleasantly, pulling the neat letter out of his breast pocket.

Sayrui glanced up from her reading quickly to inspect that it was intend her letter, then went back to her books. "So what's the problem?"

"Pardon?" Kyouya asked in confusion.

"I assume that you're here because there is a problem. What is it?" She asked again, tone tittering on the verge of bored and annoyed.

Kyouya's face fell for a brief second before his mask was back on. "There isn't a problem. I was just wondering why you and your friends did not want to accept our invitation."

"Isn't it obvious, we weren't interested." She told him, as if he were daft for asking

Kyouya stiffened at the rather blunt response. Uninterested? No one had ever been _uninterested_ in them. Not even when they had first started up.

"Well, I wish you would have told us that before you excepted and we postponed business for you." He replied coolly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware. We will reimburse you for your lost profits if that's what your after."

"You couldn't afford it." He told her plainly.

Sayuri stopped her scribbling and turned her head.

"Oh really?" She asked. A sculpted brow arched carefully at him.

"Don't take it personally," Kyouya said, switching back to his pleasant tone and smile, "It's just that even with the four of you, you couldn't afford to pay back the kind of money we make in a few hours."

Sayuri smiled, not caring that it looked obviously forced. However, her upbringing would not allow her to use the emotions that she was currently feeling to be shown in public. _'When in doubt, smile'_ her mother had once said.

"Well, I am sorry. We will try not to have better things to do when invited to stroke the egos of callow boys in our free time." She told him. Her tone was pleasant and cool, but with an underlying sheet of venom behind every beautifully articulated word.

Kyouya flinched slightly before he could control it. Never had he been insulted so openly by anyone. If he had been anyone else, he would have shaken with rage. But Kyouya remained calm.

"Well, I'm sorry that we offered to inconvenience you, Miss Yoshida. Perhaps it was best that you didn't come," He said, turning to walk away, "Our club probably isn't for you anyway. It would probably be like casting pearls before swine*." Sayrui snapped straight and whipped around to retort, but The Shadow King was gone.

* * *

_Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated ^_^_

_*: Casting pearls before swine, for those that don't know, is an old saying that pretty much says don't give things to those that can't appreciate their value. So, Kyouya wasn't calling her a pig, just unrefined. Seemed like a Kyouya thing to do_


	4. Visitation of New Students

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

The next day, in the Third Music Room, the Host Club was in full swing.

Tamaki was bringing his ladies into fits with his host charm.

Hikaru and Kaoru were making their girl scream with their brotherly love.

Hunny was making his clients coo at his cuteness while others swooned at Mori's dark and brooding presence.

And Kyouya stayed off to the side, collecting data in his notebook to put into his laptop later, smiling to himself as he saw that this month's profits were shaping up to be well good indeed.

"Excuse me, but is this the Host Club?" Heads turned to the door and Kyouya's eyes widened a bit at the figures that stood there. "We hope that this is the right room, we're new here." Hana said sweetly from beside her sister and Illyrian friends.

"Ah ladies!" Tamaki said quickly bounding over to the small party, "I'm glad that you have reconsidered our invitation. As president, I welcome you to our Host Club!" He announced, holding out four roses that appeared from thin air.

"Charmed I'm sure." Sayuri said taking hers with a coy smile. The others took theirs as well.

"Allow me to formally introduce the other host to you! This is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Haruhi said politely.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hey there!" The twins chimed with beaming smiles.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me Hunny!" The chibi third year exclaimed.

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"…" The stoic teen said nothing, but nodded in acknowledgment.

"And last but not least, Kyouya Ootori!"

"Afternoon ladies," Kyouya said in practiced manner. He and Sayuri locked eyes for a moment as they share false smiles at one another.

"It's nice to meet you all. I suppose we should formally introduce ourselves as well. I'm 2nd year, class A, Sayuri Yoshida. You already know Hana and Ana Yurikito, class A 1st years."

"Hey,"

"Hello," Ana and Hana greeted one after the other.

"And this is Misaki Isuzu, class A 3rd year."

"Greetings," The tall, long hair teen greeted formally.

"We're terribly sorry we had to decline your wonderful invitation the other day. We were all far too busy, what with getting used to the transfer and all." Sayuri said and Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her as she lied through her perfect teeth.

"But of course, that makes perfect sense! We apologize for being so thoughtless as to put more pressure on your first day at Ouran." Tamaki stated passionately at Sayuri's words.

The second year closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Not at all! We just wished that we had had the time to do it yesterday when we had originally been asked. I hope we aren't intruding, or being too forward, by coming today."

"Actually, our client list is pretty full-"Nonsense Kyouya!" Tamaki butted in, "It would be an honor to have you ladies as our guests." He concluded with a waist bow, with his hand extended.

"Why thank you Tamaki-kun." Sayuri said with a smile, taking his hand as he led her into the room. Sayuri's eyes glanced over her shoulder at Kyouya as she past, her sweet smile gone and replaced with almost a wicked smile of victory.

Kyouya glared lightly at her as she past, then down at his notebook. "Haruhi, could you take Miss Hana and Ana to your table. None of your clients have arrived yet."

"Um...ok Kyouya-sempai. Follow me ladies." Haruhi said. The twin red heads did as they were told and followed slightly shorter first year to her table.

"Hunny-sempai, could you and Mori-sempai take Miss Isuzu with you please."

"Sorry thing Kyo-chan! Come on Misaki-chan! We have lots of really yummy cake that you can share with me!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Misaki's hand and practically dragging her over to his and Mori's table, which coincidently, was next to the dessert table.

_Haruhi's Table_

"So what's Illyria Academy like?" Haruhi asked the two redheads sitting in front of her.

"It's ok I guess. It's a school." Ana answered, her elbow propped on the table with her chin in her palm and a bored expression on her face.

"It's really nice. Our school is older than Ouran, so it looks a little more historic, but it's still kinda like here." Hana elaborated her hands in her lap and gentle expression on her face.

Haruhi looked at the two girls for a moment. If they didn't obviously look like twins, one wouldn't have even guessed they were sisters. They were like the wonderland mirror versions of each other. Hana, with her sweet, gentle, almost innocent, disposition, and natural, clean appearance. Then Ana with her devilish, fierce, almost rough disposition, and punk, rock star appearance. Ana's dark eye liner and eye shadow made her brown eyes look darker and more narrowed. Hana's natural tans made her eyes look paler and wide. Ana's hair looked a shade darker than Hana's, too, but it could have been because it was up again; this time with a little skull and cross bone bow barrette on either side near the back. Hana's was down again, her green plaid headband holding back her hair, save for her bangs. Everything about them was different.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Haruhi asked suddenly.

"Yeah what?" The two asked in unison. Haruhi blinked, _maybe they aren't so different._

"How come you guys are so different?"

"What do you mean?" Hana asked, brows furrowing.

"I think she means she wants us to be the same. Cause all twins are the same right?" Ana said, putting her arm down on the table.

Haruhi blinked, realizing she may have offended the two.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Haruhi said quickly, waving her hands. Ana chuckled at the flustered girls display, seeming to be appeased that she had caused her discomfort rather than her apology.

"I don't know it's just how we've always been." Ana told her, leaning back into her chair more.

"Our parents say that we were born this way to compensate for each other's weaknesses. That together we're the perfect person." Hana added thoughtfully. Ana glanced at her sister and smiled softly.

Haruhi smiled too. When Ana smiled like that, it wasn't so hard to see that they were twins.

"Hey I have a question." Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Ana's voice, "Since you wanted to know about us, we wanna know how come you pretend to be a guy?"

Haruhi balked at the blunt, awkward question.

"W-W-What?" Haruhi stammered.

"You heard me. Why are you pretending to be a guy?" Ana asked again.

"Are you a trany? Or perhaps a transgender?" Hana added, placing her finger to her chin in a thoughtful gesture as if pondering the possibility.

"Um…that's…um..how did you know that?" Haruhi asked, stumbling over the words.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ana responded.

"We all knew when we first met you. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Hana confirmed.

"Are you just pretending to be a boy?" Ana asked.

"Or do you guys have lesbian or Yuri fan clients?" Hana followed after her.

"Oh…well…that's..uh…" Haruhi stammered, getting more and more flustered as the seconds ticked by.

"Haruhi!" At that moment, Haruhi was never more thankful for the Hitachiin twins than she was that moment. "Hey, we're gonna take these two off your hands ok?" Hikaru said, placing his hand on her shoulder and leaning down next to her face.

"Yea, we've never met another set of twins outside of our house before! So we're gonna borrow them, 'kay." Kaoru said, doing the same thing.

"Oh, uh…"

"Thanks Haruhi!" The twins said, appearing next to the other set of twins and pulling out of their chairs before any one could say anything. Haruhi was just left to sit there and blink in confusion.

* * *

_Hunny and Mori's Table_

"Hunny-chan would you like some more cake?" a black haired girl asked the small 3rd year as she offered him another piece of chocolate cake.

"Yes please!" Hunny exclaimed happily, pink confetti fluttering around him as he beamed and devoured the new dessert. All of the girls at the table gushed and cooed at his cute behavior. Well, almost all the girls.

Misaki Isuzu just sat there, looking serene but bored as she slouched in her chair with an arm draped over the back with her legs crossed at the knee. She silently stared at her tea that sat in front of her, lost in thought.

"Misaki-chan, you haven't touched your cake." The long, black haired teen looked at the blonde who questioned her.

"Oh no, I guess not." She said an even mezzo-soprano* voice, looking down at the piece of strawberry confection in front of her. She was never a fan of overly sugary sweets like this.

"If you don't want it, can I have it?" Hunny asked with a bright smile and wide eyed.

"Mitsukuni," Mori spoke, getting his shorter cousins attention. "It's rude to ask for something that is not yours." Hunny blinked at his much taller cousin and then bowed his head.

"Your right, I'm sorry Misaki-chan. I shouldn't have asked." Hunny said sadly, causing the girls to coo again.

Misaki sighed. "Here," Hunny looked up, seeing a piece of strawberry shortcake in front of his face, "I wasn't going to eat it anyway." Misaki said with a small, gentle smile as she offered him the plate.

"YAY!" Hunny exclaimed happily, taking the offered dessert quickly.

"Mitsukuni," Hunny paused in his eating to look at his cousin when he spoke.

"Oh, right, thank you Misaki-chan." Hunny said with a broad smile, before demolishing his treat again.

"That was really nice Isuzu-san." Misaki turned to her left to the girl in canary yellow addressing her, "I think that you have made Hunny-chan your new best friend." She said jokingly, all the other girls chuckling quietly too. Misaki just shrugged.

"It was just going to go to waste if he didn't eat it." She said coolly, brushing her fringe bangs out of her face. _Oh wow, she's so cool!_ The girls thought, envious of the other lady's effortless cool.

"Hey, Isuzu-san, what's that on your bag?" Another girl asked, noticing that a long black shaft was attached to the long strap of her shoulder bag.

"Oh that? My katana," Misaki said with a casualness that shouldn't be used with carrying a sword in a public place.

"Y-You're what?" The girls asked in stammered unison, suddenly very nervous.

"My katana, it's a shirasaya* style so the blade and the hilt look like they're one." Misaki explained, picking up the sword and pulling it apart slightly to show the brilliant silver blade inside. The girls all shuttered a little in fear.

"H-How have you not gotten in trouble for having that?" A girl asked.

"I don't know. I carried it around the Illyria campus all the time and no one cared. They're more independent when it comes to students though. Here, I guess no one noticed."

"I noticed." Misaki turned to the quite, taller teen to her right. "Today, third period, you sat near the front next to the window." Mori stated calmly.

"Hm, I thought you looked familiar." Misaki said casually with a slight smile.

"I have a question though," Mori spoke again, "The flowers in the tsuka?"

Misaki's eyes widened at the questioning statement. The flowers he was referring to did exist, however, they inlaid in the tsuka, making the black flowers on the black sword scabbard almost impossible to see. Misaki just smiled wider.

"Because it was my name on it.*"

Mori paused in taking a drink from his tea, momentarily stunned by his classmates face.

He had to admit, Misaki was an attractive young woman. Yes despite what people thought he liked girls, he just didn't gush over the ones he liked like Tamaki or other boys their age. But aside from that, unlike the other girls at the table she had a pose and sophistication about her that spoke of maturity. Her eyes looked like those of a person of determination and wisdom, yet somehow still sultry. She didn't have a frail build like other girls at Ouran. She was tall, 5'10" if Mori guessed correctly in comparison to his 6'2", and had more of an athletic build; possibly from sports or, if Mori guessed correctly again, martial art since she carried a katana.

Misaki leaned over to replace her katana back where it had been when she felt eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder and caught the gaze of brown eyes that held her dark green for a moment before turning away.

Just then Hunny spilled some tea on himself in a cute manner averting all attention back to him. Well, almost all attention….

* * *

_Kyouya's Table_

Kyouya sat obvious to the situation of the other at a table near the back of the room, typing away on his laptop as he sorted out something's pertaining to the club.

"Hey, Kyouya," The Shadow King looked up at the Host Club King who was in front of him, "What are you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Updating the clientele list, updating the budget, and entering the data from yesterday," He stated eyes still on his screen.

"Good, nothing important. Listen, Sayuri asked if she could meet with you! And since you looked like you weren't doing anything I told her yes!" The enthusiastic blonde told him.

Kyouya's brow twitched.

"Tamaki…." The Shadow King growled, causing Tamaki to shrink some.

"But Kyoooouya, my other clients are getting jealous of all the attention I'm giving Sayuri because she's new! And you always say we need to make our guests happy so that they come back and we make a profit…." Tamaki said meekly, pushing his index fingers together like a child.

Kyouya sighed. That was true…

"Fine," Kyouya sighed, pushing up his glasses again. Tamaki beamed at Kyouya's surrender.

"Great Kyouya! I think it's for the best. She's just your type!" _Hardly…_ Kyouya thought, but saved his work and put his laptop away. Just because he didn't enjoy this woman, didn't mean that he wasn't going to do his job and be a good host.

Therefore, when Sayuri sauntered over, Kyouya stood, put on a smiling face, and greeted her warmly, "Hello again Miss Yoshida. Please have a seat." He said, offering her the chair across from him.

"Thank you Ootori-san." Sayrui said sweetly, taking the offered seat.

"I must admit, I was a little surprised to see you and your friends here today. Nothing better to do Miss Yoshida," Kyouya said calmly after taking his seat. Sayuri smiled a stiff smile of civility at the man across from her.

"Well, our previous discussion intrigued me to come and see what all the fuss was about. To see if it really was something I could appreciate." Sayuri replied sharply. Kyouya's smile gained the faintest hint of a smirk.

"I apologize Miss Yoshida. I didn't mean to offend you." Kyouya said. She wasn't the only one that could lie through their perfect teeth.

"But didn't you." Kyouya's eyes snapped open and looked at the piercing eyes across from him. "My IQ is in the genius range Mr. Ootori. Don't insult me by assuming I don't know what's going on around me." Sayuri said her voice no longer cheerfully pleasant but cold civility.

"Oh really?" Kyouya asked lacing his hands together on the table.

"Mmhm. Like how I know when I'm being insulted, or falsely flattered, or having my transcripts broken into by an 'unknown' source." Kyouya snapped straight in surprise. _How did she?_ A chuckle broke through his thoughts, "Really Ootori-san, I thought that you would be more thorough. I thought you would have known that the Yoshida family has one of the world's largest software and electronics corporation in the industry. We supply the computers and software to practically everything; business, home security, hospitals," Sayuri paused and glanced at him cheekily for a brief second, "and even schools. In fact, Illyria and Ouran run off of our server and database system."

Kyouya hummed in comprehension.

"I was not aware that you were from _that_ Yoshida family." The black haired man said blankly.

"It is a pretty common name I suppose," She said thoughtfully, "But tell me, Ootori-san, since now that you have incriminated yourself and I know that it was indeed you that tried to access my personal information: What did you find out about me? I'm rather curious to know what my fellow students had to say about me." Sayuri asked, placing her elbows on the table and lacing her fingers together to make a perch for her chin.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. _She didn't know it was me! She just guessed!_ _She also must have heard that I was asking about her, or assumed that I would._ "Let's see, you and your friends are in a secret cult that rules the world, are so sickeningly popular to the point of venomous jealously in your classmates, and send people into ruin for fun."

Sayuri chuckled. "My, how interesting," She said, sitting back.

"Any of it true?" Kyouya asked quizzically.

"That depends." She told him.

"Sending people into ruin for fun?"

"No."

"Sickeningly popular?"

"True, despite personal efforts to thwart it."

"Secret cult that rules the world?"

"Hardly, the Ivy's are a group of girls who are chosen by the previous upper classmen because they excel in all matters at Illyria. The name comes from the ivy vines intertwined in our crest." Sayuri said, pointing to the elaborately stitched green crest on the breast of her blazer; a large 'I' in up Old English font on a detailed shield with ivy intertwined with the edges. "We aren't a secret society, we don't rule the world, or cast spells on boys to make them infatuated with us, or make those that talk bad about us disappear in the middle of the nice."

Kyouya chuckled a little at this. _Ah the over active imagination of envy._ Kyouya thought. He remembered the farfetched rumors spread about him and the other Host Club members. "Well, good to know that you don't have the world at your feet."

"Not yet anyways." Sayuri jeered and Kyouya arched a brow at the sly comment, taking in the up turned corners of peach colored lip around her tea cup.

Throughout the room, the loud chimes from the clock tower rung out. _Is it really 5 o'clock already? Have we really been talking that long? _Kyouya checked his watch to confirm, and it was indeed 5 o'clock. "Are you about to turn back into a pumpkin?" Kyouya looked up at the navy eyed girl and smiled, keeping up his gracious host act.

"Something like that. The Host Club is now closed, so unfortunately I must ask you to leave." The vice president informed her.

Sayuri jutted a brow at the kindly spoke words of her gentleman companion.

"Yes, how unfortunate." She responded in a similar tone to false graciousness that the rich used in pretend friendliness before standing.

"You and your friends could always come back," Kyouya suggested, "Perhaps I can set up an appointment for you with Tamaki. Of course I'll have to start a tab for each of you." Kyouya added as he moved to usher her to the door.

"Hm, I think not. We have no interest in paying you." Sayuri said coolly, to which Kyouya arched a brow.

"Oh, do you not wish to come back then?"

"No, I think that we will stick around, we just aren't going to pay." The raven haired woman clarified.

Kyouya openly scoffed at the absurdity of the idea. "Miss Yoshida, I think you have misunderstood something here. Our clients pay us for our time. If you all visit to be our clients you have to pay. No exceptions."

"Oh I think you'll make the exception for us," Sayuri said confidently, "Otherwise I will personally let everyone at this school know that one of your hosts is a girl in boys clothing."

Kyouya stiffened slightly at this threat. "Oh, and what proof do you have of this accusation?"

"Ladies?" Sayuri called and seemingly nowhere Hana and Ana appeared one arm each linked with a very startled Haruhi in the middle.

"Um…what's going on?" Haruhi asked confused. Sagging a little as she was released

"Ana," Sayuri said, holding out her hand. The darker twin dug into her jacket and produced a plain brown wallet over to the older woman.

"Hey, that's mine! Where did you get that?" Haruhi exclaimed, trying futilely to snatch her wallet back.

"Don't get mad at me. Hana's the one that pinched it. It was her idea." Ana told her and Haruhi looked at the sweet looking twin who was smiling pleasantly at her. Haruhi sweat dropped. _Maybe they are really the same._ She thought.

"Ah, here we go. This will do." Sayuri announced, closing the wallet and handing it back to Haruhi. "I'll be keeping this. Along with the copy of Miss Fujioka's transcripts I printed off." She said, holding up the middle school ID that Haruhi still carried around.

"Imagine the scandal." Ana loudly whispered to her sister.

"Yes, all those girls finding out that they had deceived, the Host Club would be in ruin!" Hana loudly whispered back.

Kyouya calmly pushed up his glasses as they chattered away.

"What do you want?"

Sayuri smiled at his frigid tone.

"Nothing," She said handing Haruhi her ID back, puzzling the Shadow King and Haruhi. "Just recognition that, if we so choose, we could do it. And of course, to freely come and go as we please as I said." Kyouya glared at the border line arrogant smile on Sayuri's face.

"We'll be going now, but we'll sure to be back. This has been most entertaining. Adieu." Sayuri said, turning on her heels and walking away. Her set of twins following behind her.

Kyouya glared at her retreating form, then sighed and pushed up his glasses again. "Haruhi I'm adding this to your debt." Kyouya said, before turning on his heels to return to his table and back to work.

* * *

_Long chapter is long! Oh well, I still liked writing it, I hope you liked it. Reviews and feedback would be appreciated please!_

_*- A mezzo-soprano voice is a middle ranged voice, between soprano and contralto. It has a wide range, and can at times over lap the other two ranges._

_*- Shirasaya is a style of mounting for a sword. It's kind of hard to explain, but you can look it up of Wikipedia for a description and picture._

_*- Misaki in Japanese means beautiful blossom, so the flowers being in laid in the sword is kind of a joke. Also, I know this sounds weird that one of my characters has a sword in school, but I figured that if Hunny and his brother could carry around poles and shuriken my character can have a sword damn it!_


	5. Skipping along with the Twins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

Another day and another chance to make the best of the experience at Ouran Academy.

Haruhi walked across the courtyard to her next class, books in hand, thinking of nothing in particular. _I wonder if sensei will have our tests back today. Did I remember to bring my lunch? I wonder if Dad got his or if he left it again? Do I need to go to the store later? Hmm…let's see…._

"Haurhi," The girl in question looked to see an older, more mature looking teen standing a head of her. "Walk me to class won't you." Sayuri said, turning on her heels and beginning to walk away. Haruhi blinked a few times before jogging to catch up to the other girl. After a few moments of silence, Sayuri spoke, "I wanted to apologize if we caused you any trouble with our little stunt the other day. That wasn't our intention."

"Oh don't worry, Kyouya-senpai just added more money onto my debt. It wasn't anything that major I suppose." Haruhi answered.

"Debt?" Sayuri asked with an arched brow. Haruhi sighed.

"It's a long story." Haruhi muttered defeated.

"Ah," Sayuri said, though not understanding but understanding that the younger girl didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, Sayuri-senpai, can I ask you a question?" Haruhi asked casually. The spectacled girl looked at the brunette coolly. "You said that getting me in trouble wasn't your intention the other day, so what was?"

Sayuri paused on the steps and turned to face the other girl with a smile.

"Well, isn't that an interesting question? Wouldn't we all like to know that answer?" Sayuri said cryptically, before turning to ascend the remaining steps. "I'll see you later Haruhi," She added, with a graceful flick of her hand as a wave.

Haruhi blinked at the girls disappearing figure, _what was that? She didn't even answer me._ Haruhi thought, before turning around and heading to her own class. "Hey Haruhi!" The petite girl turned around again in her walk to see a pair of red heads coming towards her. "Oh, hey Hana, hey Ana," She greeted when they were close enough.

"What are you doing right now?" Ana asked quickly.

"Um…I'm about to go to class right now. Why?" Haruhi answered cautiously. This somehow feels familiar and she thinks this familiar is bad.

"Because we're skipping and you're coming with us," Ana answered.

Haruhi blinked again, before putting up her hands."Um...that's ok, I really need to get to class, but thank you."

"You misunderstand Haruhi-chan." Hana said sweetly before she and her sister took each of her arms.

"We aren't giving you a choice." Ana finished, before they pulled the protesting girl off with them.

Sometime later the three girls were in a boutique somewhere uptown and Haruhi was standing with a cloud of misery hanging over her slouched and defeat form.

"Would you relax and try to enjoy this? You are bummin' me out," Ana said as she looked through the racks.

"Yeah Haruhi, it's not like you had a test or anything, it was just boring class." Hana added. "Oh this is cute!"

"But I need to go to class so I can get good grades and keep my scholarship." Haruhi mumbled dejectedly from her gloomy position.

"You're such a party pooper Haruhi! Look we said we would have you back by lunch. You're here now, you might as well enjoy yourself." Ana scolded, "Maybe we can find you some girl clothes so you can stop dressing like a boy. Hey Hana, does that come in green?"

"I have girl clothes, I just don't wear them often, and I can't afford anything here anyway." Haruhi told them, mood unchanged.

"Why don't you wear them Haruhi? With your small frame and cute face I bet the boys would line up around the block if they actually knew you were a girl." Hana said. "Just this tacky green Ana."

"Oh, well, I didn't think it mattered." Haurhi stated. "When I came to Ouran I couldn't afford any of the uniforms, so I just wore some stuff I owned that looked like the boys uniform. With my short hair and big glasses everyone I guess just thought I was a guy. I didn't feel the need to correct them. Plus, I don't have time for boys with my studies and the Host Club." Haruhi explained.

"Yeah, how'd you get into that by the way?" Hana asked, still not looking at the shorter girl as she searched a table of cardigans.

"It's a long story." Haruhi said again.

"Like what? Are they blackmailing you? Are they holding you against your will? Are you secretly in love with one of them?" Ana asked, leaning again one of the racks.

"Yes Haurhi, do tell!" Hana added, spinning around and looking at Haruhi in excitement.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I actually just broke this vase and I have to pay them back for it, so I work at the Host Club to pay them back." Haruhi told them

"Oh…that's lame." The girls said, excitement disappearing and going back to flipping through clothes.

"Yeah, I thought it would have been something exciting." Hana said in a bored tone.

"Seriously," Ana agreed, going to join her sister.

"It's kinda sad that you don't have time for boys though. They're pretty fun to play with." Hana added with a wink as she moved to the counter to pay.

"Yeah Haurhi, if you ask real nice maybe we can give you some pointers on being a real heartbreaker." Ana told her, nudging the flustered girl as she past to join her sister.

Haruhi turned to look at the two girls at the counter. Hana with her pristine poise and Ana leaning against the counter in a slouch. _I don't get them. They act one way and then the next they're completely different. They're so different for one another, yet still the same. They really are like two pieces of the same person. _Haruhi thought with a smile. "Hey Haruhi, are you comin'?" The brunette snapped out of her thoughts as the red heads waved at her as they headed for the door.

"Coming!"

* * *

As promised, Haruhi and the twins got back in time for lunch, well more like the tail end of lunch. "_We didn't say when in lunch we'd get you back, " right…._ "HARUHI!" The brunette snapped out of her inner brooding just in time to see a blond blur leap through the air and glomp her. "HARUHI! DADDY WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, WHERE WE'RE YOU!" Tamaki exclaimed hysterically.

"He was this close to calling the military to find you you know." Kyouya said in the background.

"Yeah and you missed class. What happened Haruhi?" The twin's asked together.

"I skipped class with Hana and Ana." Haruhi said in a deadpan tone, trying to detach herself from Tamaki's grip.

"You…skipped class…" The twins said softly, "You never skip class with us when we ask." Hikaru and Kaoru said with whimpering faces.

"Why are you even asking Haruhi to skip class with you? She does not need to be corrupted by your evil ways!" Tamaki intervened.

"It's not like they gave me a choice. They just grabbed me and dragged me away no matter what I said." Haruhi explained, still trying to detach Tamaki.

At that, the twins snapped out of their sad faces and switched to thoughtful faces. _Note to self: when getting to Haruhi to do things, don't give her choices._ They schemed together.

"Well, it can't be fixed now, but don't let them take you anywhere else again. You need to be in class if you want to maintain your scholarship Haruhi." Kyouya said and Haruhi looked surprised. _Wow, I didn't know Kyouya-senpai cared…_ "Plus, we can't have the reputation of the Host Club tarnished just because you feel like being irresponsible. And if you leave Ouran, you'll never pay back the money you owe." Kyouya added and Haruhi's bubble burst. _I should have known._

The bell signaling that lunch was over rang through the halls and the students all began to get up and go back to their classes. Haruhi sighed as her stomach growled some at knowing that it wasn't going to get fed. _Great…_ "Haruhi," The short freshman looked Kyouya who handed her a cereal bar.

"Oh, thanks senpai." She said, opening it and taking a bite.

"Don't mention it. Tamaki gave it to me, hoping that I would actually enjoy it. And since its commoners food I figured you'd like it." Kyouya said and Haruhi made a face, _why do feel insulted all of the sudden?_ She thought. "I do have something to ask of you, Haruhi," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. The girl blinked, "Your in classes with the Yurikito's aren't you, and you're becoming friends with them too yes?"

"Um…I guess. Why?" Haruhi answer honestly.

"I want you to continue becoming friends with them, the other two too, and gather information on them to bring back to me." Kyouya told her. Haruhi blinked at the request.

"You want me to spy on them Kyouya-senpai?" Kyouya chuckled a little.

"Spying is such a dirty word. I'm simply asking that if you're going to spend time with them outside of the club, if you could please tell me anything you find out." Kyouya said charmingly.

"Umm…I don't know…"

"If you do I'll erase the debt that I have added for your recent faults, and if you don't I'll add another 10,000 for cutting class." Haruhi balked at the threat and sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, but I don't feel good about this." Haruhi complained. Kyouya smiled.

"You don't have to Haruhi, just do what you're asked," The older teen stated, putting his hand on her shoulder before walking past the small girl. _That should even things up, if only a little bit._ He thought, glancing over at the 2nd year a few tables over.

* * *

A few tables away a pair of red heads sat across from a pair of brunettes. "And where have you been?" Sayuri asked not looking up from her book. She preferred spending her lunch time reading after her meal.

"Nowhere special, just uptown," Ana told her.

"Uptown? What were you doing there?" Sayuri asked.

"Shopping of course! You wanna see what we got?" Hana said excitedly, holding up her bags.

"You guys skipped class to go shopping?" Sayuri questioned, this time looking up and giving them a critical stare.

"Not just us,"

"We brought Haruhi-chan too." The twins said one after the other.

"So let me get this straight, you skipped class to kidnap someone and force them to go shopping with you?" Sayurai asked in clarification.

"Well, when you make it sound like that, you make it seem like we're horrible." Ana said with a frown.

"You two are horrible. It just depends on what degree by what day." Sayuri told them and went back to reading.

"That's so mean Sayuri!" Hana squealed.

"Yeah, besides we only took Haruhi because we like her and we figured that she would appreciate going to nice store since she a commoner and all." Ana added.

"You've only known her for a few days, how do you even know you like her besides toying with her?" Sayuri told them.

"We just do." The twins responded together adamantly.

Sayuri sighed at the two and rolled her eyes. "You two are impossible."

"Are we going back to the Host Club today?" Hana asked curiously.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Sayuri told them after a pause.

"You mean we had to do all that work for nothing?" Ana asked in a feisty tone.

"What work? You pit pocketed a girl and then that was the end of it." Sayuri said.

"That requires a lot of skill! I still don't see why you didn't get Misaki to do it; she's the one that's a ninja and all." Ana snapped back.

"For the last time, I'm not a ninja, my family isn't ninjas, and I told you I wasn't going to do it. It was an unnecessary gesture, and a waste of Isuzu skill." Misaki stated, flittering between agitated and bored with the conversation.

"Ninja skills," Ana mumbled quietly, causing Misaki to glare.

"Stop! Fine, we'll go." Sayuri said, causing the twins to smile in victory. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I mean if we did succeed in getting a free pass we might as well use it._ She looked up and caught the brief glance of Kyouya Ootori before he turned. She smiled, putting a delicate fist to her chin_ Interesting…this could be very interesting_ Sayuri thought, her smile turning a bit wicked.

* * *

_Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated ^_^_


	6. A Bet for a Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation. _

* * *

So for the next few weeks, this was how it went. The Ivy's attended the Host Club more. They were there almost every day of the week. Tamaki was ecstatic by this, thinking that it had been their magnificent host skills that had brought them in. Whether this was true or was yet to be seen, however, Kyouya didn't much care. Non-paying customers meant nothing to him, the rich daughters of prospective partners or not.

Actually, Sayuri's family was the only one that could be of any real use to the Ootori group. The Yurikito family was a major stock holder of hotel chains, not something that the Ootori group was interested in since they already had it. The Isuzu family was an old family, whose wealth had accumulated over the years, but did current dealings in antiquities around the world; again not something the Ootori group was interested in. The Yoshida family, on the other hand, with their global electronics and software empire was something to be interested in.

The Yoshida family, to his knowledge, had no dealings with the Ootori family. Kyouya decided that was a shame since their families could benefit from one another greatly. Therefore, Kyouya decided that, in order to achieve his future plans of taking over the Ootori group as successor, he would do well to make a friend of Miss Sayuri Yoshida. Not even that, acquaintances would work just fine. Having her on his side would allow him to have a valuable ally for his future. He may even get him a chance to meet the illustrious and illusive head of the Yoshida Empire, which would bode very well for him indeed.

So to further this, Kyouya just let them do as she wished. Thankfully, she and her friends didn't take up many supplies so they weren't losing profits. It was just the lack of gain that miffed him still. He didn't talk to them much, outside of polite greetings and a question or two when asked. But when he realized that anything Haruhi had relayed to him had been trivial at best, he realized he would have to initiate some sort of interaction.

Damnit.

However, when he approached her during or after the classes they did have together, she didn't say anything helpful or particularly useful. As always, she just gave a polite greeting and small conversational talk in return before walking away with a cold shoulder. She didn't seem interested in him or what he had to say, but would be polite just the same.

She was a contradiction, a paradox of polite insults and welcoming frigidness. He didn't understand her. Kyouya didn't like not understanding things. Furthermore, it wasn't like she ever gave him a chance to regroup. Whenever Kyouya cut off conversation for a day or two to figure out a new tactic to win her over, or at least gain some ground in this wrapped game they played, Sayuri would appear. When initiating conversation, which was rare in their few meetings, she seemed spirited and lively. She wouldn't say anything important, but every time Kyouya thought it might be so he would give her his undivided attention before skipping off to torment someone else. Or at least that was how Kyouya felt, because he always felt agitated and tormented when she left. He decided that cutting off contact with her was not the best idea. At least if he talked to her, she couldn't sneak attack, 'brain ninja' him as the Hitachiin twins called it.

There were some other things that Kyouya did not understand about her. From Kyouya's silent watching of club activities, he had noticed this about their newest "guests".

Hana and Ana seemed happy to joke and carry on and act like fools for the most part during their time there.

Misaki sat quietly for the most part, only speaking when spoken to, at Mori and Hunny's table or alone. But she did seem to enjoy herself for the most part.

Sayuri, however, he didn't understand. He looked over at where she sat at Tamaki's table; she hadn't asked to see him after that first time. She sat on one of the couches and was resting her head in her hand, elbow propped up on the couch arms, the other draped over her crossed legs. It was hard to see, since she too had a perfect mask of civility and charm, but it was there. She was bored. Behind their pleasant conversations over tea, her voice held a void to it. Behind her glasses, her eyes held look glassier than her lens. Behind her sweet smile, was venom as she tried to keep it on.

To Kyouya, no one had ever looked so bored with an affair of the Host Clubs. She played along, but mostly she just watched with cool, thoughtful, uninterested cerulean eyes.

Before he realized it, those eyes had snapped up to catch his, and Kyouya quickly looked back down at his notebook.

The girl in question smirked a little bit to herself, before excusing herself from the table politely, and sauntering over to the boy standing in the corner.

"Can I help you Kyouya-san?" The raven hair teen asked the dark host who looked up at the young woman standing in front of him before turning back to his notebook. He didn't remember when she had become so informal with him, but he didn't feel like stopping her.

"Not at all Miss Yoshida, just curious as to why you are here if you are so bored" Kyouya said, all sweetness and light.

Sayuri stiffened a little at the question, before casually replying. "Why would you think I'm bored?" She asked, still under the pretense of pleasant.

"Just a guess on my part mostly," Kyouya responded, not looking up from his writing.

"Do you care?" Sayuri asked, pretense now gone. Her voice now coy and serious as it naturally was.

"Of course, I care about the happiness of all of our guests, paying or otherwise." Kyouya told her.

"Liar," Sayuri snapped quickly. Kyouya stopped writing to look at his accuser, "You only care about the happiness of those that pay you to make them happy. Otherwise, you could care less. You do this as a business, not for fun." Sayuri told him and Kyouya smiled softly with a hum as he clicked his pen closed.

"You are quite an astute young lady Miss Yoshida." Kyouya answered truthfully.

"And you, a deceptive young man, Mr. Ootori." Sayuri countered in this interest tit-for-tat they had grown accustom to over these few weeks.

Kyouya glanced at the slightly shorter girl at his side, before pushing up his glasses carefully. "Your right, I don't particularly care one way or the other if you are bored. However, you never answered my question Miss Yoshida."

Sayuri chuckled once, before turning to lean her back against the wall like her partner. "I suppose not, but who can say." She said, almost to no one particular, staring off into the distance for a moment.

Kyouya looked back at the almost wistful expression on the girls face. Had he been a lesser man, would have found her enchanting.

"Kyouya! Are you stealing my guests?" The two glasses wearers looked forward at the pointing, enthusiastic blonde.

"Don't be ridiculous Tamaki." Kyouya said flatly, his pretense of pleasant back on.

"I was just talking to one of my classmates briefly Tamaki-kun." Sayuri said in a bubbly tone, her pretense back as well. Kyouya thought that it didn't suit her at all. It was actually quite horrible on her.

"Oh, well, I suppose that makes sense." Tamaki said, striking a thinking pose for a moment. "For a second there I thought that Kyouya had stolen you away from me, my dear, and you would be with him from now on." Tamaki continued with a smile as rose appeared around him in the air.

"Don't be silly Tamaki-kun, that wouldn't happen. I was always going to come back." Sayuri said with a smile, pushing herself off of the wall she was leaning on. "Besides, Kyouya-san wouldn't take me if I asked," Sayuri added, looking over her shoulder at the other boy with a forced smile, before walking back over to her pervious location with Tamaki.

Alone at the wall again, Kyouya watched them leave. Then he pushed up his glasses once again before opening his notebook and getting back to work again.

* * *

After the Host Club was done for the day, and the members had cleaned everything up, and Hunny had gotten to his ride home safely, Mori walked across the Ouran campus to the dojo that the kendo club met in.

Mori was one of the only hosts that were still in another club other than the Host Club and the only reason could even attend was because they met so late. He didn't mind though. Around now, the campus was pretty much deserted. And although, he did like being in the Host Club, he also like peace and quiet too; and when you were dealing with the Host Club, that was few and far between.

That's one of the reasons why he stayed with the kendo club. He found the smooth motions and ritual aspect to be soothing, almost meditative. And since joining the kendo club, he hadn't missed a practice, when he was president or otherwise.

The towering third year paused for a moment. He thought he heard something? Was one of the kendo members fooling around in the garden? Who else could be out here?

Mori decided to investigate. He turned the corner of the hedge wall that made the natural corridors of the gardens and froze.

There, in the small clearing, stood Misaki Isuzu. Her eyes were closed and one of her hands closed in a fist against her chest, her other arm lax by her side holding her sword. Her breathing was even and calm, focused even. Then she took a deep breath and her eyes snapped open along with her fist. From her closed hand came a handful of tiny disks, almost the size of poker chips, which glittered and twirled through the air.

Flashes of light cut through the air at an amazing speed as the tokens fell to the ground in halves and quarters. Misaki slowly sliding her katana back into it sheath and when the katana was back in place, Misaki took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. Out of the trance of her sword play, Misaki finally realizing that she was being watched.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." She said, rubbing the back of her head with a faint blush, embarrassed at not paying more attention to her surroundings.

"Your iaido* was beautiful." Mori complimented and Misaki's eyes snapped up at the slightly taller boy, before snapping back down to the ground.

"Thank you Morinozuka-san. I've heard that you are a very talented kendo and martial arts master around here, so I take that as a great honor." Misaki said.

"Thank you," he said humbly and Misaki smiled, "Where did you learn to handle a sword?" Mori asked as an afterthought.

"The Isuzu family can trace their lineage back to feudal times. It is believed that our family may have been a direct descendent of the Iga ninja clan*. Whether that is true or not is still up for debate, but what is true that over the generation, all Isuzu family members carry on the tradition of learning and perfecting the art of Isuzu style combat." Miskai recited.

Mori grunted in conformation after she was done. This was something he understood. The Morinozukas and Haninozukas had a similar past. Their families were old and combat in their blood. Family members trained for years, all their lives even, to strive for martial art perfection. Even though fighting was not a necessary skill to learn now a day, it was a tradition that both families up held.

"By the way, what are you doing here Morinozuka-san? You aren't following me are you?" Misaki said jokingly, perhaps even flirting a little. Mori blinked once and then looked down in slight embarrassed.

"Kendo practice is this way." He said flatly.

"Well, I don't want to make you late. I should probably be going anyway." Misaki said, in a friendly tone, as she returned her katana to its place on her shoulder bag.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" Mori offered quickly. He was honestly as surprised as she seemed. He had just sort of blurted it out without thinking. Misaki stopped though and looked back at the taller teen with her with dark, serious eyes.

"Thank you, Morinozuka-san, but I don't want to make you late." Miskai told him

"It's not a problem." Mori replied, surprising him again.

"Well, I suppose if you really want Morinozuka-san." Misaki said with a faint smile as she turns to head for the campus entrance.

"Mori," The girl turned back around with a puzzled look on her face, to which the male replied, "Everyone calls me that, except Mitskuni." Mori clarified.

"What does Mitskuni call you then?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Takashi," He told her.

"Is that your real name?" The tall female asked and Mori nodded once in conformation.

Misaki smiled a little again, "I'd rather call you Takashi." The male teen stood a lightly straighter and if he had been a weaker man would have blushed. "But I won't be rude. If you want to walk with me up to the entrance you can. It makes no difference to me." she added, starting to leave without him.

Mori watched her leave, her hair and skirt swaying in the breeze, pondering what he should do about this girl that effortlessly turned his head. The stoic teen turned on his heels, and walked a little faster than normal to catch up to her. He could be late to kendo for one day.

* * *

The next day, when girls started filing into the Third Music Room, they were greeted with a surprise.

The entire Third Music Room had been decked out like a high class casino. The Host Club members dressed up in white button up shirts with black slacks, vests, and ties like casino attendants. They had even hired real attendants to man the tables that they had set up. The idea had been Tamaki's, having watched some movie and deciding that casino were wonderful and that they should use it as a theme. No one had objected. It hadn't been done before and they had done crazier things for fewer reasons.

"Oh wow!" One girl exclaimed as she walked through the doors.

"This is great!" Another shouted.

"It's just like in the movies!" A group of Illyrian girls exclaimed as they saw the room upon arrival. The Ivy's weren't the only Illyrian students to attend the Host Club, other girls in black and green uniforms had been drawn in as well.

"Now, ladies," Kyouya announced, always being the one to be reasonable in these situations, "We of course don't condone real gambling here, but we do want you to have the real experience. So we have had Host Club chips made for you ladies to use. Each of you will be getting the same amount to start. If you want more please feel free to ask. However please note that a small fee will be added to your personal account with us for a second buy in." Kyouya explained cheerfully.

"That sounds great!"

"I wanna play!"

"Nani, you don't know how to play any of these games!"

"That's ok, I'm sure Tamaki-kun will teach me, won't you Tamaki-kun!"

"But of course my princess! Of course the greatest gamble that anyone plays is with their heart, and I fear I have already lost my bet to you." Tamaki told the girl in question. All girls in the room squealed at Tamaki's effortless charm and gallant display.

"He seems to be having fun."

Kyouya looked to the side to see a familiar Illyrian student by his side. "Miss Yoshida, what a pleasure to have you here today?" Kyouya said in a monotone to the other spectacled brunette.

"Oh are you not happy to see me Kyouya-san, I'm crushed." Sayuri said, with a dramatic gesture of her own. Kyouya, despite himself, smirked. If only just slightly.

"What can I help you with Miss Yoshida?" The Shadow King asked seriously.

"I want my Host chips to play please." Sayuri told him.

Kyouya gave her a sideways glance, before going back to writing. "Sorry, Host chips to play are for our paying costumers only. Just because I allow you all too indeed come and go as you please, does not mean that I will let you all participate in club activities for free."

Sayuri smiled and chuckled a little at the Vice President. "Fine, what's it cost to play?"

Kyouya looked at her again. He had expected her to throw a temper tantrum or cry or something. But then he realized that that wasn't her style. So he just told her plainly, "The buy in for non-members is 50,000 yen. However, for you, the cost is 60,000."

"That seems unfair." Sayuri said with a slight frown.

"Neither does you regularly paying." Kyouya shot back.

"Touché, here," Kyouya looked down at his notebook where a check for the 60,000 yen rested. "I assume that you take check?" Sayuri asked, putting her check book back into the inner breast pocket of her jacket.

"That's fine." The Shadow King told her and handed the slightly shorter girl a stack of Host chips.

"Thank you. Wish me luck?" Sayuri said with a cheeky grin.

Kyouya looked at the girl who stood with her hand on her hip beside him and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Good luck Miss Yoshida." He responded in a deadpan tone.

The girl smiled lightly before sashaying off to the blackjack table. The Shadow King, one again despite himself, smiled towards the girl. If only just a little.

A few hours later, everyone was having a great time. The girls in the room were not very good at casino games, having never played them before and just learning about them a few hours before. They were practically bleeding chips, Tamaki and the twins included. Most of them were out by the first hour. Some decided to buy more chips to keep playing, but were quickly losing that too. Others, however, were doing fairly well.

The Yurikito twins also decided to buy Host chips and spent the better part of the time at the roulette and craps tables. They were very loud, Kyouya decided. They would whoop and cheer when they won and groan and cry when they lost. It was a little entertaining, but still annoying. They were managing to hold their own pretty well in the games of chance.

The senior, Misaki, decided to abstain from the festivities. She had said something about gambling, even for fun, was not something she wanted to participate in. She instead choose to sat on one of the window sills and read alone, until Tamaki said something about someone going over there to entertain the 'lonely' girl. Oddly enough, Kyouya thought, it was Mori-senpai who went over to her.

The only one who was doing exceptionally well was Sayuri. She had managed to make a small fortune at the blackjack table and had since switched to the poker table she was at now. "I think I'll fold," Another girl at the table said, flipping down her cards.

"Yeah, I fold too." Another student said.

"Sayuri-san wins again." Tamaki said happily, holding out his hands to signal that she could take the pot in the middle.

"Thank you, thank you." She said cheerfully, in fake humility, pulling the mound of chips towards her.

"You're really good at this Sayuri-san." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that we went to school together since elementary school and I never knew that you were such a card shark." One of the Illyria girls at the table said.

Sayuri chuckled. "I'm not a card shark. I guess I'm just lucky." Sayuri said with an equally cheerful smile.

"Mind if I test my luck," Sayuri looked over her shoulder coyly at the spectacle boy behind her.

"It your event Ootori-san, but of course." Sayuri said with a fridge grin.

Kyouya moved to take a seat across from the girl and tapping his knuckle on the table to be dealt in.

Soon, everyone had stopped what they were doing to crowd around the poker table. Everyone had dropped out off the table so that the only people left were Kyouya and Sayuri. The two were going head to head, one winning some, then losing some, on and off for a considerable period of time. The dealer shuffled the cards again and dealt them out to the two players who studied them carefully. Kyouya had started with a pair of Aces and a pair of Kings, a pretty good hand. He tossed in some chips for his bet, which Sayuri matched and raised. Kyouya matched the raise and then put down the fifth card in his hand to be dealt another. Sayuri did the same, placing down three and waiting to be dealt.

The dealer gave the players their respective number of cards and then stood back for the players to bet. Kyouya lifted his card and stared at it with a perfect poker face. In his hand he now held a pair of Kings and three Aces, a full house. Kyouya smiled wickedly on the inside as he stared at his hand, but his poker face never cracked.

"I'm all in." He said in a flat tone. Hushed whispers from the crowd coming from around him as he pushed his large pile to the center.

"Trying to buy me out Ootori-san?" Sayuri asked amorously.

"No, just tired of playing this game." Kyouya replied in a bored tone, poker face still flawless.

"Well, if that's the case then let's make this more interesting then, hm." Sayuri said, pushing her large pile of chips to the center. "If you win this hand, then I'll match that amount of chips, in cash, out to the Host Club." The crowd murmured loudly. Even though they were all rich, that was still a lot of money to shovel out.

"And if you win, what do you get?" Kyouya asked, suddenly very interested in this new game they were playing.

"A date." Sayuri replied with a smirked.

The whispers around the table got louder at the new and higher stakes placed on the previously 'just-for-fun' game. Kyouya, for his part, blinked a few times at the startling request but composed himself. He looked at his full house, then back at the smirking girl across from him. How he wouldn't love to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Deal," He said confidently.

"Players show your hands." The attendant said and the players placed their hands on the table together.

A startled gasp rang throughout the room as those present looked at the hands. "Kyouya…" Tamaki started in a shocked tone, "…you lost." For there, on the table, lay a straight flush in hearts.

* * *

Yay! Chapters done and I finally made Misaki a real character! Having sub characters are hard, you have to give them enough time, but without ignoring your main characters, phew! Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter, and I hope to update soon! (also, don't expect all chapters to be this long. This one was just a fluke, and hurt my soul a little bit to make it this long).

_*- an iaido is a choreographed group of moves, like that of a kata, but with a sword_

_**- The Iga ninja clan is actually real. They were one of the first ninja clans ever, being named for the region they resided in._


	7. A Date with a Lilly

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

When Kyouya got home that evening he was beyond frustrated. His family's staff trembled in fear of the youngest Ootori as he made his way to his room with an ominous dark cloud around his frame. He muttered under his breath angrily to himself as he went, before slamming his bedroom door hard enough to rattle the picture frames down the hall.

Now, to those who knew the youngest child of the Ootori family, they knew that he was not one to lose his cool easily. The boy was almost always the picture of composure and patience; after all he dealt with Tamaki Suoh on a regular basis. The man had the patience of steel.

However, everyone had their limits. For Kyouya, those limits were losing, being humiliated, and having to listen to Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny trying to 'be helpful' and tell him how to take a girl, who had caused the previous two items, on a date like he was totally inept.

He was quite sure that he had scared the hell out of the four of them to the point of no recovery with his death glare and spooky-dark-aura, but he didn't care. He wasn't in the mood.

Kyouya sighed and put his head in his hands. _Ok, alright, getting angry or frustrated isn't going to solve anything. *Sigh* Alright, this is a good thing. I wanted to get to know Sayuri anyway for the purpose of using her later in life. So this could actually be for the best. She's not hideous or 'fan-girly' so it shouldn't be too insufferable. I just have to take her to dinner one time. Maybe it will finally allow me to have an in depth conversation with her, perhaps even the casual atmosphere will make her relax and perhaps let some things about her or her family. This is a good thing, this is a good thing, this-_ a knock at his door jarred Kyouya out of his thoughts and he popped his head up to see who was coming in his room.

"Kyouya, are you ok?" His older sister asked cautiously as she poked her head in the door.

"Fuyumi? What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked curiously. It was rare for his sister to visit on a weekday.

"I came to visit you, but you just rushed straight up here like a mad man. What's wrong Kyouya?" Fuyumi asked, coming into the room carefully, cautious of her little brother's temper. When he got going he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm fine." Kyouya said, almost hissed as he forced it out. Fuyumi's eyes grew sad.

"Kyouya, please tell me what's wrong? Did something happen at school today?" She asked carefully.

"Something like that," Kyouya said, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His sister asked gently, taking a seat next to him on the bed in a motherly sort of way.

"No," Kyouya said in a tone that spoke in finality and put his glasses back on, "Are you staying for dinner onee-san?"

Fuyumi blinked at the question that seemed to come out of left field. "Um..I hadn't thought about it. Possibly?"

"Could you tell father and the staff that I won't be there please?" Kyouya asked his sister as he jerked off his school tie.

Fuyumi's eyes widened a little at the request. "Of course, Kyouya, do you have plans with your friends tonight?"

Kyouya sighed and headed for his closet. "Something like that."

* * *

Later that evening, Kyouya sat in the back of one of his family's cars quietly, heading to the address that Sayuri had given him earlier that day.

_"Here, I took the liberty of writing down my address and phone number down quickly for you. I would appreciate it if you were at there at, let's say, 8 o'clock sharp to go to dinner." _She had said casually, as though they were having a business meeting, rather than a date.

Kyouya had to appreciate that some. She at least had the good sense to know that he wasn't going to be doing this out of romantic interest, but rather obligation.

Yet, despite the circumstances that had gotten him into this obligation, Kyouya was still a gentleman. He had made some phone calls while he was getting ready and had arranged to have reservations at a five star restaurant and a bouquet of flowers made for him to pick up on the way for his…date.

He looked over at the bouquet that rested next to him on the leather seats. The florist had taken quite an interesting approach to his order. A dozen red, white, and blue thornless roses*, sprinkled with baby's breath for good measure, stared back at him. Next time he would remember not to say that he didn't care what flowers they were. It looked like a floral French flag.

"Mr. Ootori-sama, we are arriving at the location you requested." His driver said through the intercom.

"Thank you, just leave the car running. I won't be long." He said flatly, staring out the tinted window with his head against his hand.

The car drove past the gate and up the expanse of driveway that coiled in front of the large white house. Kyouya was a little surprised. He would have thought that the Yoshida house would be much bigger. This place looked like it could fit in his back yard.

The car came to a stop in front of the house and the driver got out letting Kyouya out from the back. The youngest Ootori slid out, flowers in hand, walked up to the large double doors, and rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath as he waited for the door to be opened and straightened the tie he was wearing to match his suit.

When the door opened a middle aged housekeeper smile warmly at him, "Good evening Mr. Ootori-sama." The maid greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening, is Miss Yoshida ready?" He greeted back in a similar manner.

"She should be down momentarily, sir. Can I get you anything while you wait?" The maid asked as she ushered the young man in.

"No thank you, I don't want to put you through any trouble." He said, adding a warm smile. The maid giggled and blushed slightly before walking off down what he assumed was a hallway.

Kyouya dropped his cheerful, smiling act when he was sure she was gone. He took this opportunity to look around the foyer that he was standing in. Marble floors lay under his feet, a large crystal chandelier about his head, walls around him off white, and a polished oak double staircase in front of him. Not bad over all Kyouya had to admit.

"Your early," Kyouya turned back around to the staircase and his eyes widened slightly. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long." Sayuri said as she descended the staircase gracefully.

Kyouya, for his part, was momentarily speechless.

Now, it was a well-known fact the Sayuri Yoshida was beautiful. Kyouya had to admit that fact, although he chose to ignore it most times, lest it impair his judgment.

Right now, though, it was something he couldn't ignore.

The dress she wore was black. It was short, stopping about mid-thigh. The material effortlessly set off the young woman's curves and pale skin. The solid material stopped at her ample bust where attached sleeves of mesh, patterned with flowers, covered her arms and shoulders up to her neck, a large triangle of space cut out to show of her cleavage. Her onyx hair was done up again, only now it was less professional and more fashionable than her normal look. She smiled at him when she got closer. Her eyes, free from her glasses and lined with black liner and shadow to make them pop and look more alluring, twinkled with amusement almost as much as the diamond clusters in her ears.

"Are you alright Ootori-san?" Sayuri asked and Kyouya snapped out of his momentary loss of consciousness and came back to the present.

"Fine. These are you for." He said carefully, handing her the flowers.

"Oh my, what an unnecessary gesture, they're lovely." Sayuri said, though it sound rehearsed, taking the flowers from him and calling for a maid. "Maya, could you find a vase and put these in my room please?"

"Of course Miss Yoshida-sama," the maid responded, taking the bouquet from her and disappearing quietly.

"Shall we go?" Sayuri asked when they were alone again. Kyouya nodded once and turned to the side in a gesture of 'after you.' Sayuri smiled softly and walked past him, letting Kyouya see the expanse of back that her dress left uncovered.

The car ride to the restaurant was silent, awkwardly silent. Neither one of them said anything at all and the silence in the car was becoming deafening. Thankfully, the car pulled up to the restaurant and the couple was let out of the back of the car and then led by a matradee to their table set off in a secluded corner of the establishment. After the matradee presented them with menus and had greeted them sufficiently, the silence set back in.

"Are you going to be like this the entire evening?"

Kyouya looked up from his menu at this companion who had set hers down. "What do you mean?" He asked, going back to his menu.

"You know what I mean. Are you just going to sit there and not speak the entire time, or are you at _least_ going to _attempt_ conversation? Because if not I would rather you just pay for my dinner and leave." Sayuri told the other teen in a snarky tone.

Kyouya sighed, and set down his menu, then pushed up his glasses.

"Look, I will be honest with you, since you seem to have this need to be brutally honest with me. I don't want to be here. I would rather be studying, or going over the club's accounts, which by the way has a small yet increasing hole in it due to you and your friends not paying, or anything else for that matter. I am only here because I am obligated to be here. I'm taking you to dinner like you wanted. Nowhere in that request did it say I had to entertain you for the evening with conversation or anything else. Nor am I interested in doing it. If you wanted a real date than you should have asked one of the boys that follow you around like lost dogs." Kyouya said, almost snapped even, before picking up his menu again and glaring at its insides.

"I think that that is the most I have ever heard you say in one sitting." Sayuri said. Her tone so full of mirth it was sickening.

Kyouya's eyes flickered up over his menu at the girl across the table with her chin in her palm and a coy smile on her face.

"You find something amusing Miss Yoshida?" Kyouya asked bitterly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you're very amusing." Sayuri told him.

"You're impossible. You're fickle and frustrating and childish." Kyouya told her.

"Am not!" Sayuri said, sounding childish on purpose to annoy him.

Kyouya looked back up over at the girl across from him who just continued to smile after doing an almost perfect impersonation of a four year old. He wanted to say something, snap at her again, but before he could a waiter came and saved him.

"Good evening madam and monsieur, are you ready to order?" The waiter, dressed in a tux, asked the bickering couple.

Sayuri flipped open her menu briefly, before closing it again and saying, "The poulet avec sauce au vin blanc, les champignons et haricots verts,* please. Light sauté on the green beans please," Flipping her menu to the waiter to take.

Kyouya mumbled what he wanted afterwards, and the waiter nodded before leaving the couple alone again.

"You speak fluent French."

Sayuri looked up from her crystal water goblet. "I thought you weren't interested in conversation or anything?"

Kyouya sighed in frustration. "Could you just answer a question without being so cryptic or making a snide comment?"

Sayuri chuckled briefly. "Yes, I speak French. Along with English, Spanish, and I'm attempting to learn Mandarin. How did you guess?"

"Tamaki is half French. He spits out French still, now and then, and you sound like him. You hardly have an accent." Kyouya told her.

Sayuri smiled a little. "Thank you. Being a linguist is very profitable in the business world. When I become fluent in Mandarin as well, I'll probably switch to something else."

"How industrious of you Miss Yoshida," Kyouya said, almost mocking.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Sayuri asked finally and Kyouya furrowed his brows at his dinner companion.

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Yoshida. Can you stop calling me that? I really hate it, and I've been calling you Kyouya on and off her a while now. Have you not noticed?" Sayuri clarified.

Kyouya scoffed some, "No I noticed. I just chose to ignore it."

Sayuri chuckled a little at the man across from her. "Well, _Kyouya_, you should have guessed by now that I am not someone to be easily ignored."

Kyouya smiled a little and closed his eyes. "No, I suppose not…Sayuri."

* * *

After the initial awkwardness, the rest of the evening went along smoothly. The two continued to talk about various things, none of them business. Kyouya was a little upset about, since part of the reason he had even agreed to this, he told himself, was to get information of the Yoshida family empire. However, despite the drawback of not achieving his initial plan, Kyouya was still happy with the way the evening had turned out. If nothing else, his secondary goal of making a future ally of Sayuri Yoshida was being slowly achieved.

"You know, you're a lot more interesting when you're not being so uptight." Sayuri said when they were riding back in the car.

"And you're a lot more enjoyable when you're not being impossible." Kyouya countered from his side of the car.

"Touché" Sayuri relented before resting her chin on her hand as she stared out the window. "I should probably go home tomorrow." Kyouya glanced over at the girl on the other side of the car.

"Where do you think you're going now?" The dark haired man questioned. Sayuri laughed quietly.

"I meant to the Yoshida Estate. The place that I'm staying in now is just a secondary home. It's a six hour commute there and back to get to Ouran, so I chose to stay at the manor for practicality." Sayuri explained.

Kyouya nodded, "I suppose. Wouldn't you want to stay with your family though?" Kyouya asked. Didn't all girls want to be with their family? Fuyumi had been married for several years and still had a bad habit of "coming home" still.

"It wouldn't matter really if I stay there or here. No one is ever there." Kyouya looked over at the girl across from him, thinking he may have heard a sad tone in her voice. "Father is always away on business. Mother insists on going with him. She hates to be alone. My sister left home years ago to become a model or some such nonsense. Staying at the vacation house made the most sense since it did matter where I stayed I'd still be the only one there."

Kyouya looked down at the floor of the car. This was the story of many wealthy families children. Yes, their lives were filled with luxuries and they were spoiled to the point of excess by their parents. But it was mostly to make up for having been alone all the time. Kyouya had had it happen to him too. His mother had died at a young age, his father was constantly busy running the Ootori group, his brothers were always busy with school, and Fuyumi was only there now and then. Kyouya was often left alone, with nothing but his studies and lessons to achieve. It was probably why Sayuri was so smart and good at everything she did. She had nothing better to do but succeed.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kyouya snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the puzzled girl beside him.

"Yes, I was just thinking." He told her.

"I haven't made you feel sorry for me have I? That wasn't my intention; I don't even feel bad for me." Sayuri said, returning to normal. Kyouya smirked a little at the comment.

"No, I'm sure you don't."

"Mr. Ootori-sama, we have arrived." The driver announced as if car once again pulled into the Yoshida driveway.

The driver opened the door to the back and Kyouya stepped out, offering his hand to Sayuri, who took it.

"Well, this wasn't so bad." The raven haired girl said as he walked her to the door.

"I suppose not." Kyouya admitted halfheartedly.

"You know, one day, that aloof attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble." Sayuri told Kyouya.

"Like your attitude won't do the same," The Shadow King retorted.

Sayuri chuckled a little bit at the small joke that just past between them and paused when she grabbed hold of the door handle to open it.

"You know, despite having tricked you into doing this, I honestly had a really nice time." Sayuri confessed. Kyouya froze a little at the gentle, genuine smile on the ebony haired woman's face and, despite himself, found it infectious.

"Despite the circumstances, I think I may have too." Kyouya confessed too.

And before Kyouya honestly knew what was going on in the nice moment they had set up, the soft click of high heels echoed off the concrete step as the woman in front of him took one quick step forward and leaned into him. His eyes snapped wide as saucers and he stood there, shell shocked, as the brief peck of a kiss fell on his lips.

"Good night Ootori-san." Sayuri said quietly, almost whispered, before the soft click of high heels echoed as she moved into her house, leaving Kyouya on her porch for a moment to recompose himself.

* * *

_Please send me any questions, comments, or concerns you have. I would still love to hear from you!_

_*-Hint...hint...flowers hint..._

_*-this is French, it translates to "the chicken with white wine sauce, mushrooms, and green beans," I don't speak French, I just put it in a translator, so if it's wrong or sounds weird I'm sorry._


	8. The Plot of the King

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Anyone who knew Kyouya Ootori well knew that he did not like mornings.

He was not a morning person, by any stretch of the imagination. He was even less of a morning person when he hadn't slept very well, which last night had been the case.

He had tossed and turned and lay awake thinking. So, right now as he forced himself to get up and ready for school, he was not a happy camper. Yet, he still forced himself to pretend to be alright as he made his way down the steps and into the car that would drive him to school. _Perhaps I can get a few more minutes of sleep during the drive?_ He thought, flopping against the back seat of the car and closing his eyes.

"So, how did it go!" Kyouya snapped out of his thoughts at the loud voice next to him and he realizied he wasn't alone in his car.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouya hissed at the extra people sitting in his car.

"Tama-chan wanted to talk to you and couldn't wait 'til school, so he decided to surprise you!" Hunny said enthusiastically.

"And the rest of you….?" Kyouya asked, feeling his eyebrow twitch with frustration. It was far too early in the morning for this…

"Well, we were all kinda curious to be honest." Hikaru told him.

"Yea, you barely host with the rest of us, so we were all kinda wondering how a real date would go over." Kaoru said after this twin.

At this point, Kyouya was trying very hard not to strangle the lot of them.

"For you information, I am not completely inept that I don't know how to take a girl out! Furthermore, what makes you think I would tell any of you anything?" The Shadow King hissed angrily.

"Because if you don't tell us, we'll just go and ask Hana and Ana and they'll tell us." Hikaru explained, spreading his arms out over the back of the seat.

"Why on Earth would they do that?" Kyouya asked in frustration.

"Because when you guys weren't looking, we became secret best friends!" The twins said in unison with big grins on their faces.

"Hey Takashi, aren't you and Misa-chan secret best friends now too?" Hunny asked his cousin.

"Not exactly," Mori responded to his much shorter cousin.

"So how did it go Kyouya? Did you share a romantic evening with just the two of you, where you swept her off her feet, and now have fallen madly in love with each other after sharing a passionate kiss?" Tamaki asked excitedly, swooning like that of a girl in his back seat.

Finally Kyouya had had enough, "STOP THE CAR!" The car came to a screeching stop on a dime and the youngest Ootori threw open the door, and his 'guests' out.

"Kyouya, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked, confused to be standing on the street.

"You idiots can walk to school for all I care! I'm not dealing with you this early in the morning!" The second year shouted. With that Kyouya rolled the window back up and the car drove away.

"I told you we should have waited until he got to school boss." The Hitachiin twins chide their great leader.

Tamaki Suoh did not like to be ignored. As a matter of fact, it was a very hard task to do, ignoring the Prince. He was persistent to a fault in getting what he wanted, which often led to most people caving in eventually. Even Kyouya did it when Tamaki used all of his tactics. However this time was different.

Tamaki had tried for the better part of the morning and afternoon to get Kyouya to talk to him, but to no avail. He had tried being cute, depressed, demanding, friendly, but nothing worked.

The Shadow King would only give answers short, curt answers when Tamaki tried to engage him, but wouldn't talk about what Tamaki really wanted to know. Tamaki didn't like it when 'mother' kept things from him, so he decided to investigate to see what Kyouya wasn't sharing.

Along with some help of course.

"Do you think it went bad?" Hikaru asked, crouched in a line beside his brother, a prince, another set of twins, a midget, a ninja, a giant, and confused commoner, who were staring at the Shadow King from the bushes outside his classroom.

"Beats me," Kaoru answered.

"Say* wouldn't talk about it at all either, but she did say that it was ok. So it must not have been a complete failure." Hana answered.

"I don't know why she asked for that in the first place anyway. It seems dumb to me." Ana responded,

"Maybe Say-chan thinks Kyo-chan is cute and wanted to go on a date with him because she likes him." Hunny theorized.

"Doubtful. Sayuri isn't the type that dates. And from what I have gathered your friend Kyouya isn't either. By the way how did I get roped into this again?" Misaki asked the group, still very confused how she ended up in the south courtyard to here.

"We were ambushed," Mori reminded her flatly, used to it by now.

"Don't you all have class right now? You're ruining my study hall period." Haruhi groaned.

"Would you all be quiet?" Tamaki hissed, whipping out binoculars he had pulled out of thin air to spy into the window.

On the other side of the glass, Kyouya sat at his desk looking forward. To the casual observer, he looked like he was paying attention. But he wasn't. If one were to notice they would see that his eyes flicker ever now and then slightly to the left and his attention was on something far more difficult indeed.

Sayuri, for her part, looked focused and untroubled by anything at all at the current moment. Kyouya envied this. He didn't know what to think.

Now, despite popular thought, Kyouya was not so ridged that he didn't have bases desire like that of all young men or that he had never been kissed before. He had actually auctioned off his first kiss to an upper classmen a few years ago for a very profitable exchange. He had been kissed, several times in fact, and much more passionately than that brief peck had been.

Yet that brief, fleeting touch had left him feeling more flustered than any previous experience he had had before. This didn't make any sense. Shouldn't he feel more desire out of a passionate, devouring kiss than of a kiss that could possibly be classified as simply close friends? Why did he think about that simple kiss more in the past few hours than he had thought of those other kisses his entire life? Why did he get so flustered when he thought of her, not just now, but before as well? Why did thinking of her cause him to smile some, even when he was supposed to be angry?

Kyouya, being the educated man that he was, could take a few guesses why, none of which he wanted to explore right now.

Turning back to the board and continuing to halfheartedly pay attention, Kyouya missed the dark navy eyes slip over to him from across the room, giving him the same look that black eyes had given her.

Outside in the bushes, Tamaki pulled down his binoculars, gave a small grunt, and stood. "Come on, let's go." He said calmly, starting to walk way.

"What? Why?" The group asked together.

"I already know what I wanted to know. Come on, we have a lot of work to do." Tamaki told them. The group looked at each other and shrugged in unison, before getting up and following their prince as requested.

* * *

_Bumbumbum! What will Tamaki do? What is Kyouya thinking? And what about Sayuri? Find out in the next exciting chapter of 'An Interesting Affair'! (yes, I'm a dork, don't judge). Sorry the chapter is short._

_*-Sayuri is pronounced (Sai)-(Yuri), so Say is actually pronounced Sai for clarification_


	9. A Field Trip for the Host Club

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation. _

* * *

"You want to do what now?" Kyouya asked, looking up from his paperwork, a little confused by his easily excited friend's request.

"It's called a carnival*! I read about it in the commoner's paper the other day! Apparently, since commoners don't have the money to go to amusement parks and the like, the amusement parks come to them for a brief period of time! Isn't that exciting?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And….you want to go to this thing…?" Kyouya asked, making sure he understood.

"Of course! It sounds absolutely amazing! They have rides and games and food on sticks!"

"And you want to go and actually eat food that is distributed on sticks?" Kyouya questioned for clarity again.

"Of course! I figure that it would be a wonderful 'family outing' for the Host Club to do! And Haruhi said that she hasn't been to one since she was very young, so it will be a new experience for everyone!" The blonde exclaimed.

Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses. He knew that there was no changing Tamaki's mind when he got like this. It was best just to go along with it and hope for the best.

"Fine, what time is this 'family outing' supposed to be?" Kyouya asked in defeat.

"There's a fireworks display on Saturday, which is tomorrow, so I figure that that would be the day to go! It's open all day so I want to go early to see everything!" Tamaki beamed.

"How early is early Tamaki?"

"Hmm….about noon I guess would be good? The paper said that the fireworks aren't 'til later that night, so if we go then we can be sure to see everything!"

Kyouya sighed a little in relief. He half expected Tamaki to suggest they get there at the crack of dawn and camp out until it opened. "Fine, but don't expect me to ride any rides, or play any games, and especially eat anything served on a stick." Kyouya said flatly, but Tamaki continued to beam.

"Hooray! I already told everyone else about it and they seemed excited! The twins even thought to make a game out of it! Isn't that great?"

"Of course they did." Kyouya sighed. Tamaki could sell a glass of water to a drowning man. _Well at least he wasn't asking about the 'date' with Sayuri constantly. He hasn't stopped since it happened two days._

"By the way, have you talked to Sayuri-chan? She and her friends weren't at the club today."

_Spoke too soon._

"No, I haven't. To be honest I haven't tried." Kyouya answered truthfully, mostly because he had to think of a plan of attack with this one. Not because he was nervous or anything.

If he wanted his plan to have Sayuri as an ally to succeed he would have to go about this carefully. He had gotten over the kiss and the date; or more to the point refused to think about it, which was honestly failing. He had admitted to himself that he had indeed enjoyed the date with Sayuri. She was bright, well versed, and fairly interesting, at least by Kyouya Ootori's standards, which made her much easier to be around than other girls. If Kyouya hadn't already made it a point to befriend the Yoshida heir for financial purposes, he could see them being friends. After all Tamaki and he were friends and Tamaki had none of these qualities. If it had only been a simple date, between possibly future friends, then Kyouya could handle it, but that kiss…

Kyouya narrowed his eyes slightly at his paper. That stupid peck had ruined everything! Now Kyouya had to assume that she wanted a relationship, which was something he was unprepared for. However, he had to also assume that this was false, and that she had only done it to keep him on his toes. 'Keep things interesting' she had often said. Therefore, Kyouya had to walk a very thin line. Too close to the left and he would be leading her on. Too close to the right and he would be made a fool of. We would have to go about this delicately. He just needed to think, get his bearings, and come up with a plan…

"Hello, Earth to Kyouya." The dark haired boy snapped out of his thinking by the hand that was waving in front of his face. "Are you in there? I asked you a question." Tamaki told him.

"What was it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, regaining his cool.

"I asked if you needed help going to talk to her. You know I could give you some great pointers. With my help you could sweep her off her feet and into your arms!" Tamaki said exuberantly. Kyouya's brow twitched at the blonde's speech.

"No, Tamaki, I don't need your help." The brunette said through clenched teeth.

"Then why haven't you talked to her?" The blonde asked curiously.

"What does it matter Tamaki? I don't want to right now, is that so hard to believe." Kyouya told him

"Hm...That's funny I figured a date would be a good reason to talk to someone. And you talked to her for fewer reasons. One would think you enjoyed it?" Tamaki pondered aloud, putting his hand to his chin.

"Tamaki, are you really that dense? It wasn't really a date, Tamaki, it was a gambling debt. And what are you talking about you idiot?" Kyouya said, getting annoyed with the blonde.

"Well, I've seen you two talk before and you seemed…I don't know to enjoy it I guess. I've never seen you enjoy talking to someone. You barely like talking to me. I was sure she was our type too and I just thought that you two had hit it off or something. I guess I was wrong." Tamaki said, in one of the few moments that he was serious.

The Shadow King looked at the Host Club Prince in bewilderment. He had forgotten how insightful the blond was to how others were feeling at times.

Kyouya sighed for a third time, and let himself relax against the chair he was in. "Tamaki…will you just let me get back to this paperwork please?" Kyouya asked, avoiding the underlying question in Tamaki's words that he didn't know the answer too.

Tamaki sighed quietly to himself before nodding and smiling again, "Sure thing Kyouya. See you tomorrow then!" Tamaki said, leaving the club room.

"So…what are we doing?" A pair of harmonized voices said from the shadows of the corridor outside the Third Music Room.

"There's no denying it. Proceed as planned." Tamaki said seriously and walked away. From the shadows and pair of identical faces smiled wickedly before high fiving, one flipping out his cell phone.

"Rocker, this is Orange. King says to proceed as planned. Repeat, proceed as planned."

"Roger that Orange. Harp and I will move into phase one on our side. We'll get Ninja along the way. Oh, tell Blue we said 'hi.'"

"Ana says hi"

"No names Hikaru!"

"Oh right, sorry! Orange and Blue out."

"Right, Rocker and Harp out." Hikaru flipped his phone closed and he and his twin smiled devilishly at each other.

"This is gonna be great!" They chanted together before sprinting off.

* * *

Kyouya knew the second he got out of the car, he wasn't going to have fun at this…thing. It was loud, it was crowded, it was horribly colorful, and 30 seconds in it was already giving him a headache.

Tamaki had picked him up at noon sharp. The rest of the club already in the car they were all going to ride in. _'Save gas and time and they would feel like real commoners carpooling'_ he had said when Kyouya asked, though he didn't really care.

The car dropped them off at the fairgrounds the commoner's carnival was being held at with instructions to pick them up at 10 o'clock when it was all over. _Great,_ Kyouya thought bitterly, _approximately ten hours' worth of this and Tamaki all in one day. Joy…_ However, he kept his cool, even expression in place despite his distain of the situation. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine what 'game' the twins had come up with.

"Oh look at that over there!" Hikaru shouted.

"I wanna go ride that!" Karou cried.

"Oh wow, they have games that you can win prizes at! Takashi, win me a friend for Usa-chan!" Hunny yelled in excitement.

_Well,_ Kyouya thought, _at least they're all having a good time._ Well, almost all of them.

"Not enjoying yourself Haruhi?" Kyouya asked the second shortest member of their group with a slight smile.

The girl jumped some and looked at the Shadow King. "What, no, why would you say that?" She asked in a flustered rush.

Kyouya arched a brow at the girl. "Are you ok Haruhi?" He asked calmly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I'm great!" She answered in the same tone, obviously deathly nervous about something, and Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her some.

"Haruhi…"

The girl host let out a heavy sigh. "….I'm sorry senpai…" She said in a defeated tone, with a defeated slump included.

Kyouya arched a brow at the petite girl and was about to ask her what she was talking about when Tamaki shouted, "Oh look! It's our new friends! Hello ladies!"

Kyouya almost didn't look. Tamaki wasn't that stupid. He couldn't be that stupid as to invite _those ladies_ on this completely ridiculous adventure. There was no way!

"Oh my, hello Tamaki-senpai, who would have thought we'd run into you all here!" But judging by the greeting, complete with female harmonized ending, he obviously was.

"Yeah…smooth guys…" Misaki muttered from behind the set of twins in front of her. To the senior's right was another shocked, and quickly becoming pissed, brunette.

"What are they doing here?" Sayuri asked in a low tone agitated tone.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Hana asked. Her face the perfect expression of confused.

"When the boss asked us if we wanted to come to a commoner's carnival," Hikaru started,

"We thought we'd be nice and asked our new secret best friends to come with us," Karou added,

"And we thought that it would be super nice to ask you guys to come too, since it sounded like super fun." Ana added next,

"Wasn't that nice of us!" They all said together, with matching sweet smiles of evil.

Kyouya smacked his palm to his forehead to try and stop the seething rage that he felt at the moment. "Tamaki…." He growled.

"Now, now, Kyouya, before you get mad, just think of all the fun we're going to have." Tamaki said, trying to be soothing.

"Tamaki…." He seethed, Sayuri quietly doing the same where she was as to not strangle someone.

"But you haven't even heard the best part!" The sets of twins piped up, and Kyouya's and Sayuri's heads snapped over to their direction

"There's a 'best part'?" The quickly becoming homicidal brunettes asked in unison.

"Yep! The game we came up with is a scavenger hunt!" Hana said, somehow appearing behind the two.

"Yep! Each team will be given a list of things they have to visit at the carnival while they're here!" Ana continued,

"The winners get a special prize! And the keys to their handcuffs back!" Hana told them.

"What handcuffs?" The brunette couple asked confused, before hearing a soft click.

Sayuri and Kyouya looked down at their wrists to find that to find that they had been handcuffed together across a two foot long chain.

"Good luck you guys!" The twins yelled while the group dashed away from the cuffed brunettes.

The two raven haired teens blinked before yelling after them, "Get back here now you idiots!" But they got more attention from a confused crowd than the group. Kyouya smacked his palm to his forehead again. "I'm gonna kill them…every last one of them…" He muttered murderously to himself.

"Not if I get a hold of them first." Sayuri seethed, crossing her arms so tightly that she was probably about to rip the soft light weight white cardigan shrug that she wore over her light blue, lace edged cami.

Kyouya took a deep breath, withdrew his hand, and tried to remain calm.

"Alright, first things first, I am getting the hell out of here and out of these things!" He said, feeling around for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sayuri asked, watching the boy pat himself down for a few moments.

"Looking for my cell," Kyouya answered, still not finding it. Sayuri rolled her eyes, _Boys._

"Here use mine." She said in a monotone voice, reaching into her back pocket for hers, but finding nothing but a piece of paper. "What the hell is this?" She asked opening the note.

_Dear Say-chan and Kyo-chan!_

_Here is your list of places to go while you're here at the carnival! Remember, you have to go to all of it to get the keys back. And you're gonna need **these** keys to get out of the cuffs (trust us). Good Luck! If you hurry you can win the special prize!_

_Love: Hana, Ana, Hikaru, and Kaoru!_

_PS: Hana took your phones and your wallets, so if you want them back you'll have to play along! We left you some money though. It's in Kyouya's back pocket. Okay Thanks!_

_PPS: You guys should really reconsider putting things in your back pockets. That's how you get your stuff stolen._

Sayuri and Kyouya looked at the note in shell shock. "They pinched our phones…." She said quietly.

"And took our wallets…So we can't leave..." Kyouya stammered quietly back, before both of them saw red.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

* * *

Somewhere far away Kaoru turned around. "Hey did you guys hear something?"

Hikaru stopped and looked at his twin. "No, I didn't hear anything." Hikaru told him.

"Do you guys think that maybe we shouldn't have handcuffed them together? Or took their stuff?" Hana asked beside them.

"Who cares? Let's get in line for the bumper cars!" Ana exclaimed, the other three forgetting what they were thinking in lieu of running to get in line for the ride.

* * *

Here's the new chapter! I was going to make this chapter and the next one one **big** chapter, but then it would have been **enormous**! So I decided to break it up. Hope you liked this one, the next will be up soon hopefully!

*-I'm not sure if there are carnivals in Japan, but for arguments sake, let's say there are.


	10. A Day at the Carnival

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Kyouya decided that he was going to kill Tamaki and the twins the next time he saw them.

He hated everything about this stupid affair! It was loud and colorful and crowded and now he was handcuffed to an equally annoyed woman who was going to kill her own group of twins the next time she saw them.

Not only was being handcuffed physically uncomfortable, the metal rubbing against their wrists chaffing against their skin, but it was also socially uncomfortable. People would stare at them, wondering why a pair of good looking teenagers were handcuffed together in public walking around a carnival. Needless to say, it was altogether, uncomfortable.

They found that walking closer together led people to look less, since the chain was less visible when hidden between them rather than spread apart when they were further away. They still kept a fair amount of personal distance between them however. God forbid they actually get close to one another.

Kyouya was so focused on killing Tamaki and the twins later, hurting anyone who knew about this, and finding/doing all of the stupid things on this stupid list that he wasn't paying attention to Sayuri at all. He had to notice, however, when he jerked to a stop as the chain went taunt.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked the girl now sitting on a bench.

"I'm sitting down." Sayuri said plainly.

"Obviously, but why?" Kyouya asked.

"Because I'm tired of walking." She retorted, like he was an idiot for asking.

"Get up. We have to finish this stupid scavenger hunt to get the keys, our phones, and money back so that we can leave!" Kyouya snapped at her.

"You can yell all you want, but I'm not getting up until my feet stop hurting!" Sayuri snapped back angrily. She crossed her leg over her knee to rub her feet through her shoes. Any other time, they would have been a great accessory. The wicker wedges, with the white silk crossing over her foot intricately and tying in a bow around her ankle were perfect with her white cardigan shrug over her light blue laced edged cami and light denim shorts. However, beauty often came with a price.

"Why did you wear them if they were going to hurt?" Kyouya asked with his arms crossed.

"Because I hadn't expected to be walking around the _entire _day _for hours_ at this stupid thing! And oddly enough I had a girly moment and wanted to look cute today!" Sayuri shot back, giving a frustrated sigh and crossing her arms as well before leaning against the bench.

Kyouya gave a heavy sigh and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry," Sayuri looked over to the spectacle boy beside her curiously, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the situation. This is one of the stupidest things that Tamaki has ever done. And he is going to pay for it." Kyouya said, ending the sentence in a growled tone.

"Why did they do this anyway?" Sayuri asked. She was geniuinely curious. Hana and Ana were brats and pranksters normally, but they would never pull something like this, especially not with her. Sayuri decided that the Hitachiin brothers were a bad influence on them.

Kyouya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. Tamaki probably has this idea in his head that we should be romantically involved. I suppose that he thinks that if we spend more time together or talked more that we'll instantly fall in love and live happily ever after. He probably got Hikaru and Karou to help and this is what happens." He explained, gesturing to the handcuff chain.

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard!" Kyouya looked over to the young woman beside him, "Even if we did want to be 'involved,' how is handcuffing us together going to make us instantly fall in love? That makes no sense. If anything it will make me hate you more because now I _have_ to be with you. And by the way, no one falls instantly in love with someone. You can fall instantly in lust with someone, but that's it. No one can honestly say that they fell in love at first sight. It's a gradual process over time. This is a completely ridiculous plan based on the myth that love and relationships are instantaneous." Sayuri stated, in a rational tone often reserved for more serious debates.

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" Kyouya said with an arched brow.

"Don't get too excited, I was thinking about you and me. It's just a general observation I've always had. I just think that it's a false pretense to base the ideas of happiness on love and the idea of love on something that happens like that." The girl said snapping her long, nimble fingers with a shrug.

"You are a very rational and practical person, to the point of odd, Sayuri."

Sayuri looked over to her partner with a smile.

"You're one to talk. I was shocked when I saw you without your little black book that you probably write any and everything down in. How are you functioning without it?" Sayuri mocked.

Kyouya crossed his arms at the joke directed at him. "You're not funny."

"I'm hilarious. You just have no sense of humor." The raven haired female joked, brushing her hair that fell for her breast behind her ear.

"Whatever." Kyouya retorted brilliantly.

The couple sat in silence for a few moments, watching the people go by before Kyouya asked, "What happened to your glasses?" Sayuri looked at Kyouya with a confused expression at the seemingly random question, "You said I couldn't function without my notebook. How are you functioning without your glasses?" He clarified.

Sayuri smiled. "Contacts. I don't wear them often because they sometimes make my eyes itch if I wear them too long, so I usually only wear them for special occasions. I figured it would be easier to wear them here instead of my glasses because I didn't want them to get knocked off."

"Four days ago was a special occasion?"

Sayuri smile grew wider and a little more coy at Kyouya.

"Well, I was in a 50,00 yen dress and you were in a very nice suit, so yes. Why? You didn't think that our date was special and magical Kyouya-kun?" Sayuri said sweetly, leaning closer to the grumpy boy beside her. Kyouya brushed her off lightly with a shrug.

"Don't call me that. And honestly no. Although it was an enjoyable experience over all, we honestly wouldn't have done it if I hadn't lost a bet. Therefore, I don't think that classifies as a 'special occasion,' but rather a very nice obligation." He told her.

"My, how abnormally practical of you Ootori-san." Sayuri stated. Kyouya shrugged casually at her. "I kinda feel bad for cheating now."

Kyouya snapped out of his lull and jerked his head over to her. "Excuse me?"

"Well…it's not like I had Aces up my sleeves or anything, but I can count cards. It's how I got all my chips at the blackjack table and kept winning at poker, since those girls did _not_ know how to cover their cards. I couldn't do it when it was just you and me, since I couldn't see your hand. So I had to guess and do the math."

Kyouya just looked at the brunette for a moment with an odd blank expression and then all of the sudden busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sayuri asked, not sure whether to be angry that he was possibly laughing at her or worried that he was laughing.

"I…can't believe…that I got hustled…into taking you out on a date….!" Kyouya said in between fits of laughter, holding his sides.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes a little at her and spun to face away from him, arm crossed securely. "I didn't hustle you into doing anything!" She defended, looking positively miffed.

"How did you ever learn such an underhanded commoner's talent?" Kyouya asked, calming down and fixing his glasses with a light chuckle.

Sayuri's head snapped over to him, and she uncrossed her arms and turned back to face him.

"For your information my mother taught me!" Sayuri snapped.

"And how did she ever learn such an underhanded commoner's talent?"

Sayuri glared and recrossed her arms. "From her parents. My mother's family owns casinos and gambling resorts around the world, so in order to catch people cheating, they learned how to cheat. It's also why my father taught me how to hack computers. 'The trick to finding those that cheat, is knowing the tricks so you know what you're looking for.' That's what my mother said." She explained.

Kyouya smirked a little and crossed his arms lightly over his chest. "Hm…not a bad idea."

"You're not angry?" Sayuri asked and Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"There's no use in getting angry over it now. I can't fix or change it. Besides, it gives me a very good reason to hold it against you later."

"Oh joy…."

Kyouya smirked again, "Not going to protest?"

"I honestly couldn't stop you, so why try? Besides, I already blackmailed you, so it's only fair that you have something on me." Sayuri said in an off-handed manner.

Kyouya's smirk widened at the girls words. _She's definitely an interesting girl, but perhaps that's a good thing. Her practicality and rationality makes her very easy to deal with._

Sayuri sighed and looked up at the sky. _I wonder how everyone else is doing at this stupid thing?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Hooray! You won again Takashi!" Hunny cheered as the tallest host was handed another stuffed animal from the game vendor. After escaping from the handcuffed couple earlier, Hunny had decided that he wanted to play games so he, Mori, and Misaki had spilt from the original group in the direction of the games. Misaki had more or less been dragged by the smallest host who had latched on to her and Mori's hands and sprinted towards the flashing lights. She wasn't really complaining. She liked the tiny 3 year and his quiet cousin.

The sound of milk jugs scattering about echoed through the air as Misaki released another home run pitch at the display. "Yay! You won again too Misa-chan! You guys are so good at this!" Hunny exclaimed.

Indeed, in only the past few hours of playing they had stocked up a trash bag full of plushies. Some of the vendors had actually asked them to stop playing after a while, because they were winning too much. No one was _supposed_ to win carnival games, let alone _that many times_!

"Thank you," Misaki said as the vendor be grudgingly handed her another stuffed animal.

"Wow, I wish I could win one of those." A little girl said as the tall black haired woman was handed a rather large panda.

She smiled at the excited child and kneeled down by her. "Why don't you have this one then?"

The girl's eyes looked confused and then got really big. "Really?" The girl asked curiously, as if trying to contain her excitement.

Misaki smiled sweetly and handed the bear out to her. The girl took it and burst into joy. "Thank you! I'm gonna go show my mommy!" She exclaimed, running off to show her mother what she had 'won.'

"That was really nice Misa-chan." The long haired brunette looked over her shoulder at the other 3rd years and smiled.

"Well, I figured we had enough and could spare one," She said standing. "Besides, I wouldn't do anything with it, and my little sister would just use it for target practice." She added as the trio started walking through the crowd again. Mori carrying the bag of plushies over his shoulder like a Santa sack.

"You have a sister Misa-chan?" Hunny asked curiously up at the taller girl. Misaki nodded.

"Yes, Tatsuki, she's a second year at the Illyrian middle school. She is very much a tomboy right now and very much into her training. She's determined to beat me in a fight one day." Misaki told them, a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Hehe, she sounds like my younger brother Chika-chan. Eh, Takashi." The stoic man grunted in conformation. "Takashi has a young brother too! His name is Satoshi! Sato-chan and Chika-chan are third years in middle school." Hunny explained. "Do you have any other siblings Misa-chan?" Hunny added. He was interested in finding out more about his new, quiet friend, who he knew little about personally even though she had been visiting the club with her friends on and off for about a month.

Misaki flinched a little at the question. "Yeah, I had an older brother. His name was Shin. He died though."

Hunny's face dropped instantly at the sad revelation. "Oh…I'm sorry Misa-chan, I shouldn't have asked." He said in apology.

"It's ok. You didn't know." She said gravely, trying to emotionally distance herself like she always did, but was snapped out of her attempt when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She paused and looked to her left, "Mori-senpai…?"

Mori didn't say anything in response, but gave her a look that said _'I'm so sorry, I'm here for you,'_ and perhaps something else, in those dark brown eyes. Misaki felt her heart almost stop, like the moment, at the look that was pressed on her.

"Takashi, I'm thirsty. Could you get me lemonade and another cotton candy please?" The moment was broken at the tiny boy's request. Mori pulled away his hand away, realizing that it had been there probably a little too long and looked away.

"Sure Mitsukuni," He said calmly.

"Thanks! Misa-chan and I will be over here on this bench 'kay!" Hunny said quickly, taking the big bag of plushies from Mori and pulling Misaki away in one quick move.

Mori blinked in a confused manner before walking off to the long line of concession stand buyers

The taller girl stumbled some at being un-expectantly pulled and a little mesmerized still by the frozen moment a few seconds ago. She plopped down on the wooden bench a little harder than comfortable as the tiny, smiling blonde sat her down next to him. "Was that really necessary?" Misaki asked rubbing her dark denim clad bum that had just smacked against the wooden bench frame.

"You like Takashi." Hunny stated and Misaki's head snapped over to the smiling blonde boy beside her.

"Uh…"

"It's okay, Takashi likes you too. This makes me so happy!" Hunny added happily which just made Misaki blink.

"Uh…why?" Misaki managed to spit out.

Hunny stopped smiling like a maniac and just like a normal person. "Because it means that maybe Takashi can happy."

Misaki arched a brow at the small boy, who got a sad smile on his face and looked down.

"I'm sure you know that the Morinozukas used to serve the Haninozukas up until a few years ago when we became a real family. Your family probably knows all there is to know about the Haninozukas, I know that we and Takashi's family know about the legendary Isuzu family." Misaki arched her brow for a moment for a different reason at this knowledge. Though the part about her family was true, she was not aware that others knew about her family. However the Haninozukas and Morinozukas were fighting families, like hers, so it made sense. "But did you know that our families have a tradition that when a Haninozuka woman announces that she's pregnant, a Morinozuka woman tries to get pregnant too so that her child can serve the Haninozuka child for the rest of their lives. It's why Takashi and I are in the same year and why Yasuchika and Satoshi are too*. Takashi and I have been together forever. And I love my cousin more than anyone in the whole world, but I don't want him to be with me forever. I want Takashi to have his own life, to be happy." Hunny looked over at Misaki now with a peaceful, smiling expression, "That's why I'm happy that you and Takashi like each other, because maybe Takashi can finally find some kind of happiness all his own."

Misaki looked at the blonde boy in front of her in awe. It was so easy to forget that he was in the same year as her and Mori. To think that he was just a middle school kid. Then he would do things like this and you'd have to realize that he was in fact an 18 year old man, who was smart and saw thing around him that others often missed.

"That's a lot of pressure Hunny-senpai." Misaki said, leaning her back against the back of the bench, fiddling with the silver swallow outline charm at the end of her necklace and finding her black sneakers very interesting.

Hunny giggled a little bit at the tall girl. "I'm not saying you have to get married! You don't even have to date. I'm just happy that Takashi found some body, other than me, who he can be close with."

Misaki stopped fidgeting with her charm and smiled slyly at the boy beside her. "You have everyone fooled with this little kid act don't 'ca."

Hunny giggled more and Misaki let herself chuckle a little with her small companion.

"Hey cutie, why don't 'ca ditch the kid and come hang out with some real men?"

Misaki and Hunny stopped laughing and looked up at the rough looking group of men that now stood in front of them.

"No thank you," Misaki said calmly in a forced civil tone.

"Aww…come on baby. Don't play hard to get." One of the men said, leaning forward.

"I'm not playing hard to get, and don't call me baby." Misaki snapped with serious frown. The man smirked evilly at Misaki, who glared at him with narrowed green eyes. "Why don't you just leave?" She suggested coldly. The man smirked more.

"Ok, if you insist, just as long as you come with us!" The man told her and reached out taking hold of Misaki's bicep. Misaki wished that she had left her zip up hoodie on, instead of throwing it in the plushie bag. Now she was regretting being only in a beater like tank top; at least is she had it on this clown wouldn't have been directly touching her.

"Let her go!" Hunny yelled, standing up to help his friend.

"Sit down shrimp! This has nothing to do with you." The man said, pulling Misaki closer as he pushed Hunny back down on to the bench.

"Takashi!" Hunny cried.

"Let me go now." Misaki said in a dangerous tone. A smart man would have and ran.

"Not you too, baby? What you don't like us?"

"She said let her go." The group of guys turned around to see a very tall, very deadly looking Takashi Morinozuka.

"And who are you her boyfriend?" One guy asked stupidly.

"Let her go before I make you." Mori said again calmly, but the calm tone sounded dangerous.

"Oh yeah!" The guy said and moved to punch Mori. The taller man easily dodged the clumsy oaf and landed a swift right hook into the man's gut. The man coughed up air and then fell to the ground unconscious. The group looked stunned at the mere seconds of a fight that had just happened. Before any of them had turned around the man holding Misaki had smashed into the bench that Hunny was once sitting on, now broken to the point of no repair.

"Keigo!" The other guys yelled, seeming their friend unconscious and twitching on the ground.

Misaki dusted off her hands and turned to stare at the other men. "Why don't you boys just leave? I'm not going to ask again." Her tone was calm yet, like Mori's, sounded deadly. And their blood ran cold. The remaining two shivered in feet and booked it far away from the menacing girl and her friends.

"Are you ok?" Mori asked, not really sure who he was asking that to more.

"I'm fine! Misa-chan are you ok?" Hunny asked, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel the need to sanitize my arm though." Misaki joked a little, rubbing the back of her head.

Mori just looked at the ground defeated.

"Hey Takashi, where's my lemonade and cotton candy?" Hunny asked curiously.

The taller man looked up at the boy's voice and then over his shoulder where he had come from. On the ground lay a stick of pink fluff and a large plastic cup of lemonade, its contents bleeding on the ground.

"I dropped it." He answered, looking back to the two in front of him.

Hunny smiled. "That's ok! We can get another one! Let's all go this time 'kay!"

Mori nodded once and moved to pick up the large bag of plushies by the broken bench and unconscious man to follow the sprinting teenager through the crowd.

"Hey, Mori-senpai," The man in question looked over at the smiling long haired brunette beside him, "Thanks for trying to save me. No one's ever done that before. It was really…nice." Misaki said with a demure smile.

Mori's eyes widened a little and he blinked before looking away and regaining his stoic composure.

"Takashi." Misaki stopped following him for a second in confusion. "You said you'd rather call me by my real name." Mori told her. Misaki smiled, understanding, and then jogged a little to catch up to the slightly taller man.

"Ok….Takashi."

* * *

_Reviews on this chapter would be wonderful though! Thanks, loves you guys!_

_*- I don't know if this is true, I just made it up, but it made sense to me. Hunny's birthday is in February, Mori's is in May, and with the whole 'master/servant' thing it seemed like a rational idea._


	11. A Night at the Carnival

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Kyouya Ootori considered himself a man of conviction. When he made a decision, he stuck to it. And he rarely ever changed that decision. Most people found this a good trait to have. Therefore, he felt no need to correct it.

So when Kyouya Ootori said something like "No. I'm not doing it." You could take that to the bank.

"Look, it's on the list, and you're the one that was being a stickler about the list." Sayuri said, standing by the determined man who looked very much like a child with his arm crossed and the faintest of pouts.

"You do it then." Kyouya retorted in adamant refusal.

"We both have to do it." Sayuri told him.

"It doesn't say that." The male raven haired teen argued.

"I think it's implied by the handcuffing." The other black haired teen reasoned.

"I told them I wasn't going to do it. It was one of my conditions for coming here." Kyouya said seriously.

"Stop being such a child! Just do it, get it over with, so we can cross it off and go to the next idiotic task. It can't be that bad." Sayuri told him, being rational.

Kyouya sighed, realizing the practicality of 'biting the bullet' so to speak, and getting it over with.

So, he closed his eyes and took a bite of the thing on a stick that was called a 'Corn Dog'*. He chewed the odd food product and shallow. Surprisingly he didn't gag.

"See? It didn't kill you." Sayuri chided.

"Not yet anyway." Kyouya said begrudgingly, taking another big bite in order to finish it faster.

Sayuri smiled and chuckled lightly, before taking a bite of her own. "Hmm…I think I've had one of these before." Sayuri said thoughtfully.

"Are you serious?" Kyouya said with a light sneer.

"Yes. My mother is like Tamaki and slightly obsessed with commoner life. When I was little we went to the States as a family when my father had to go for business. Mother took my sister and I to this thing called a pier, which was kind of like a small version of this, and made me eat one. I'm pretty sure I hated it then too." She said, taking big bites to finish hers quickly too.

"I don't understand why anyone would willingly eat this? Why would you trust anything prepared on a stick?" Kyouya asked aloud, to no one in particular, as he examined the partially eaten snack like one would a moon rock.

"I think the idea is like that of fast food. Its fast, it's cheap, and easy to transport. It being on a stick makes it so you don't have to sit and eat like normal food, so you can continue to play games and ride rides, therefore spend more money." Sayuri answered, looking at hers the same way before finishing it off and tossing the stick in a trash can.

Kyouya finished his and did the same. "What's next?" He said with no enthusiasm at all. Sayuri smiled a little at the irony.

"Play 20 Questions for no less than a half an hour." She read.

"You're joking?" Kyouya said with an arched brow.

"I'm not kidding, that's what it says." She said, showing him the 'scavenger hunt' list. He would really have to remind the twins and Tamaki what a scavenger hunt was.

Kyouya sighed, "'A fun commoners game,' idiots. Ok, I'm thinking of a person." He said in a deadpan tone.

"I don't want to play like that." Sayuri said, and Kyouya looked at her.

"That's how the game is played." The spectacled teen told her.

"I know how the game is played, but that's boring. I think that I'd rather just ask you 20 questions instead." Sayuri said, sitting down on a bench and crossing her legs.

"That would be less boring?" Kyouya said, arching his brow again.

"Yes. You get to ask me 20 questions too. Anything you want, but you have to answer all questions asked to you honestly. I'll even let you go first. You can even ask me questions about Yoshida Corp, since I know your dying to." Sayuri told him with a cheeky grin.

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly and instantly sat down. "What are Yoshida Corps plans for the next 5 years?" He fired out quickly, not daring to miss this opportunity. He could finally achieve one of his plans of learning more about the Yoshida Empire to use as a stepping stone for his future!

Sayuri chuckled a little at the boy's eagerness. "I don't think I have ever seen you so excited. I'm not really sure, to be honest. My father is looking into possibly expanding the home aspect of the industry, but then he changes his mind and what's to do more with health care, then he changes it again and wants to start something new. So I have honestly no idea."

Kyouya furrowed his brows a little at the girl. How could a grown man, let alone the head of a global cooperation giant, be so scatter brained?

"What's your favorite color?"

Kyouya got a confused look on his face. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Do you want that to be your second question?" Sayuri asked. Kyouya sighed, but was still confused.

"Dark Blue,"

"Oooo…mysterious, mine is green, if you wanted to know. Next question,"

"Yoshida Corps global total net worth and control over their industry field?" Sayuri chuckled again, and shook her head.

"Net worth fluctuates daily, but is always in the billions. Approximately 60% total global control of the industry. But you already knew that from personal research you've done, so why ask?"

"Is that your second question?" Kyouya mocked back.

"Yes." Sayuri said which surprised him some.

"Information, even if you already know it, is much more reliable from the source. So hearing it from you, as a link to the head of the corporation, is much more valuable. Why isn't your family very public? I hadn't even known who you were until you informed me." Kyouya said and Sayuri smiled bitterly.

"Yes, I know it does seem strange. Most industry heads, parade their families around so that people can see. I'm sure that's why your father does it to you and your siblings," Kyouya narrowed her eyes at her a little, that seemed like an insult, "Besides; my family doesn't have that much to show. My sister is a model, so she parades herself around. Father does out of necessity for the company and mother helps. I'm not essential to the equation really, and father wants me to focus on my education before I 'make my formal debut to the business world. And I get enough publicity from school." She answered. "Why are you in the Host Club? It seems like something an Ootori would frown upon."

"It is, but it's also something that my brothers had, or could, never do." Sayuri looked at the boy beside her, who looked forward, with a faint look of understanding. "Why did you want to participate in the transfer program?" Kyouya asked and Sayuri snapped out of her thoughts at being addressed.

"What?"

"Why did you participate in the transfer program? From what I have gathered in my research, you had everything anyone would want at Illyria. Good grades, an outstanding social life, popularity, boys admiring you, why leave that to come to Ouran?" Kyouya clarified. Sayuri blinked, but then leaned forward with her elbows on her thighs and smiled a little sadly at the ground.

"Having all that isn't that great. I am proud of my grades, but that's all. I never wanted any of the other things, they just kind of happened. I don't even really enjoy that atmosphere that much. It's just a byproduct of all schools. I'm at Illyria because it is an honors school that can set up my future. When I graduate, I can go any higher education institution anywhere I want. I'm in the transfer program strictly for the resume booster, nothing more. Why do you want to know?"

"It's an interesting thought, in its own way. A normal person would love to be somewhere that they are adored by their peers and be praised for their scholastic achievements. Why go there if you don't even like it?"

"I am 'exceptionally gifted,'" She said, with no cockiness or excitement, just as if it were a simple fact. "I'm not allotted the privilege to be normal, like other students and people my age. People expect more out of me because I'm gifted. Therefore, I have to excel above expectation."

"Why are you so concerned about being above expectation? You know, you are beautiful. You could probably get by on your looks and charm alone, add to that that you are the daughter of a wealthy, privilege family you honestly don't have to work hard at anything in your life. Why try so hard to be successful when it's necessary?" Kyouya asked, intrigued by her need to excel to the point of perfection.

It was a common fact that the daughters of wealthy families lived off over their family's fortunes until the son of an equally wealthy family came and married them so they could live off their fortune. She could honestly not do a damn thing for the rest of her life and still have everything that anyone could dream of. What was the point in working so hard for something that you already had?

Sayuri's smile dropped. "I'm not stupid, Kyouya, I know I'm pretty. I'm in the top ten percentile over all at Illyria, did you know that? You probably wouldn't have even asked. I'm pretty. I don't have to be smart. I know that to get by all I would have to do is be pretty. My sister has made a living of it. But I don't want to just get by. My sister and I are the only children my father has, so one of us needs to continue the legacy. My sister has no interest in business. She forfeited her birthright as the eldest to inherit the company, so I'm the only one left. Still, there is no guarantee that I'll get it, even though I'm the only other heir. There is concern that since I'm pretty I won't have the brains or put forth the effort necessary to run a global empire like Yoshida Corp. So I have to be better. I have to be better at everything, because I'm pretty, otherwise I won't be taken seriously."

Kyouya looked at the girl beside him with silent awe and regret. This girl, who could do nothing and still be loved, have everything, and have all her dreams come true, didn't want it. Instead, she had decided to commit herself to a task that seemed impossible, with no guarantee of even being attainable. He had to admire her some for that. He knew what that was like, being a third son and wanting more than he should. At least he had the satisfaction of being able to compete with his brothers because he knew what he had to beat. She was competing with hypotheticals and expectations set by her that may or may not be good enough.

"That seems like a lot of pressure." He finally said.

Sayuri looked over at him and smiled. "Like that of a third son trying to usurp his brothers?"

Kyouya's face flashed in shock for a brief moment, before she chuckled and sat back.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone. Good for you. I hope you can make it happen. That way, when my father steps down and I take over, I will already have relations with the head of the Ootori group lined up." She said with a calculating smile, which Kyouya returned.

"How do you know we would even deal with Yoshida Corp.?" Kyouya asked with a cocky smirk.

"Isn't that why you started interacting with me in the first place, to get me to favor you so you could use it later on down the road?" Sayuri accused in a friendly manner.

Kyouya closed his eyes and chuckled low in his chest. "You knew this entire time that I was trying to ally with you, did you?"

"Not the entire time," Sayuri said with a shrug, "however, it was easy to guess. People usually only pursue interactions to me for three reasons: a date, social points, or future business dreams. You already have social points; you didn't seem to want a date, so the later was the obvious choice."

"That's very cynical." Kyouya commented.

"I prefer the term realist." She said with a smirk. "You owe me two questions now, by the way."

Kyouya smiled lightly. "I suppose so, ask away." He said calmly.

Sayuri smiled back and then put her finger to chin as she pretended to think.

"Hmmm….what do I want to know about Kyouya Ootori?" She thought out loud, but already knew her questions. "Why were you avoiding me for the past few days after our pretend date, and why haven't you brought up that I kissed you?"

Kyouya's eyes grew wide with surprise, but he regained his composure quickly. Well, that was unexpected. He had assumed that she hadn't noticed or didn't care about four days ago, so being asked point blank caught him a little off guard. Kyouya thought fast, trying to think of the most reasonable, least self-damaging answer he could think of.

He wouldn't get a change to answer though, because as he was about to speak, a loud "KYOUYA!" broke through the crowd. The couple looked away from each other and in front of them to the hyper, waving blonde that was coming towards them. "Kyouya, look what I won! Isn't it the cutest?" Tamaki exclaimed, holding up the stuffed pink bear he had won at a game. "I tried to give it to Haurhi, but she didn't want to, but I still think it's the cutest!"

"Of course I didn't want it. Look at that thing. Could it be more girly?" Haurhi asked from a few paces behind the blonde plainly.

Kyouya didn't say anything. He calmly stood up, looked the blonde in the face, and then reared back and punched him square in the kisser with his unchained hand.

"OWW! Kyouya what did you do that for? Are you mad at me or something?" Tamaki said from the ground, rubbing his tender cheek that had just been sucker punched.

"Why? Are you a complete idiot Tamaki Souh? You brought me to this place where you left me stranded for the hours handcuffed to another person, why wouldn't I be mad at you?" Kyouya yelled at the cowering blonde, who jump up and hid behind Haurhi.

"Waaa! Haurhi, mother is made at me!" Tamaki cried from his safe position behind the petite girl.

"Did he just call you mother?" Sayuri said, standing beside her handcuffed partner with her free hand on her hip. Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please ignore the idiot." Kyouya mumbled angrily and Sayuri hummed in conformation.

"But Kyouya, Haurhi and I wanted to make sure you guys got to the ferries wheel ok! We're all going to get on and ride it so we can watch the fireworks display that's happening soon!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyouya hadn't noticed but it was getting kind of dark. The street lights had distracted him but beyond that the sky was beginning to descend into an inky blue from the fading pink that colored the sky.

"It is the last thing on the list by the way," Sayuri said matter-a-factly. Kyouya sighed.

"Fine, but if you talk to me again I will hit you again." The dark teen muttered, crossing his arms.

"Okay Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed and narrowly missed the punch thrown at him.

* * *

The four teens were the last to arrive at the ferries wheel. The Hitachiin and Yurikito twins were already there, standing around looking bored, along with the tallest teens and the shortest, which happily ate his third candy apple of the day. "Hey look! There's Tama-chan, Haru-chan, Kyo-chan, and Say-chan! We can get on the ride now!" Hunny exclaimed happily when he saw them come into view.

"What took you guys so long?" Hikaru asked, still looking bored with his arms crossed by his brother.

"Give me the keys." Kyouya growled, holding out his hand to receive his demand.

"You can't have them yet. The rule is you have to complete the list to get the keys," Ana told him.

"You have to do this first to do that." Hana said after her sister in a sing-song voice.

"You better hope you can run fast and can leave the country when I get out of these things." Sayuri said flatly.

"Aww…you don't mean that!" Hana said with a bright smile.

"Try me."

Hana's face dropped at the serious tone of Sayuri's voice.

"Well…..I'm gonna get on the ride now!" Hana said quickly and dashed over in line.

"Me too!" The rest of the group said, save for the tallest members, and headed over to the line. Sayuri and Kyouya looked at each other and secretly smiled before heading over as well.

When they got to the front of the line, the group had to break off in pairs. The ride's seats where large, enclosed spheres that were attached to the wheel's main frame, with windows cut out in the sides and a long seat across the middle. Hikaru and Ana went first, saying that since they were the youngest of the siblings they should get to go ahead of the other twins. Kaoru and Hana pouted, but took the next one that came.

Mori, Misaki, and Hunny would have gone next, but at the last second Hunny decided "I wanna sit with Haru-chan!" and jumped out to take the next one with Tamaki and Haruhi. Kyouya and Sayuri of course went last and when they sat down in the long seat in the sphere, Sayuri said, "This does not look safe." She felt very uncomfortable that there were no seat belts or harnessing devices in the ride seat. It was just an enclosed metal ball and a latched door that kept them from falling out.

After a few more passengers got on the ride, the wheel began to turn. It lit up with colorful, flashing lights in various patterns as it causally, genteelly spun.

"This is kinda nice." Misaki said quietly, looking out the window at the city that was lit up below. Mori grunted in agreement, but said nothing. Misaki looked over at him,

"Is something the matter Takashi? You've been really quiet ever since you and Hunny-senpai left to get his apple. Well more awkward quite than your usual quiet," The emerald eyed girl asked.

Mori didn't say anything, but he was thinking a lot. _"Hey Takashi, you wanna know what I think? I think you should ask Misa-chan out! She's super nice and smart and pretty! I know you like her, so why don't you see if she likes you back? I bet she does!"_ His little cousin's words kept playing over and over in his mind.

The little teenager had sprung this on him out of nowhere when he and Hunny were in the candy apple line. Mori hadn't known what to say. How could Hunny talk about this so casually? Had he really been that transparent? Then again, he and Hunny had been together forever, so the older teen probably knew just by looking at him. He did like Misaki. She was everything Hunny had said and more. But this wasn't like one of the clients at the host club. He couldn't just look at her or say one word and have her gushing all over him, that didn't work on her. He couldn't just say 'Hey, I like you, let's be boyfriend and girlfriend,' it couldn't be that easy and she'd probably say no. For the first time ever, Mori wished that he was more like Tamaki and had a better way with words like the blonde.

"Takashi?" The stoic man looked up from staring at his hands in his lap at the object of his thoughts, who had placed her hand on his and leaned into him some with a look of worry.

Takashi was about to tell her that he was fine and that she didn't need to worry, but the ferries wheel came to a rough, shaky, abrupt stop which caused the passenger of the ride to jerk forward at the sudden halt.

It took Misaki a minute to realize what was going on before shot back quickly. "I'm sorry!" The 3rd year Illyrian senior placed a hand on her lips that had a second ago pressed against the 3rd year Ouran senior across from her. Mori just looked at her wide eyed for a second, before recovering. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I'm so sorry!" Misaki continued, the apology slightly mumbled by her hand on her lips.

"It's ok." Mori said evenly, but Misaki wasn't convinced.

"I really am sorry. I should have been more careful. Please don't be mad at me for it." Misaki rambled.

"I'm not mad." Mori told her calmly.

"Are you sure?" Miskai asked nervously. She was embarrassed beyond words and was ashamed of her carelessness.

Mori looked at the worried girl, who had moved her hand down some to near her chin during her second apology. Mori took grasped it gently and moved it away from her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure," He said and moved forward the last slightest bit to kiss the long haired girl again.

He was never good with words anyway.

* * *

"1000 yen says the twins did this." Sayuri said, looking down out of her compartments window down at the fair ground below.

"No bet." Kyouya replied casually, arms crossed over his chest. The girl beside him sighed and sat back, finding looking down to be a not worthwhile activity.

"I'm really gonna hurt them when I get out of here." She said quietly to herself.

After a few minutes of the two of them sitting quietly in the air, Kyouya looked over to the girl beside him.

"What are you doing?" He asked the girl who was almost curled up into herself and rubbing her arms.

"I'm cold. Again, didn't pick this outfit for function but for cute. So being approximately six stories up in the air at night isn't really something that this outfit was made for." Sayuri replied bitterly.

Kyouya watched her for a few moments more before her slid over closer to the cold teen, and put his free arm around her and pulled her closer still. "What are you doing?" Sayuri asked, startled to all of the sudden being touched, let alone embraced, by the cold demeanored teen.

"You should probably think a head when you choose your outfits in the future, no matter how cute they may be. And if you tell anyone about this, I will deny it." Kyouya said calmly.

Sayuri smiled, and put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Kyouya."

The spectacled teen looked down at the dark haired girl under his arm, only seeing the top of her head, and looked away again.

They stayed silent for a little while before Sayuri spoke. "You never answered my questions earlier you know." She said casually and Kyouya glanced back down at her.

"I guess not." He replied.

"Well?" Sayuri said.

"Well what?" Kyouya asked.

"What's your answer?" Sayuri asked, almond shaped navy eyes looking up at him expectantly. For some strange reason Kyouya couldn't hold her gaze.

"I didn't know what to say." He answered and Sayuri arched a brow at him.

"That's all?" She asked critically.

"Yes. Don't take this the wrong way, but your infuriating and annoying and I don't know what to do with you more than half the time. You throw a wrench into everything. So when you tricked me into taking you on a date, I didn't know what to think. When it was over, I had an idea, but then you ruined that too with your kiss. I almost just gave up after that. I thought that nothing was worth this kind of torment and had made plans to distance myself from you for that purpose." Kyouya told her honestly.

"Not working very well is it." Sayuri joked, smiling at the black haired man she was cuddle up too. Kyouya had to chuckle at that and smiled.

"No, I guess not." He replied, glancing over at the girl resting against him.

_She really is pretty,_ He admits to himself. The bright lights of the ferries wheel splash across her face in rhythmic patterns as she looks out the windows of the ride at the sky line. _If only she wasn't so complicated,_ He thought,_ Then again, when has something complicated ever deterred me from anything. She is exciting I guess when she isn't being a pain. Wait am I really debating this? I can't do this. I don't have time to be wasting on some girl! I have to focus on surpassing my brothers. I don't have time to be like this. I can't._

"Kyouya?" The youngest Ootori looked over at the girl looking in front of him, "I'm bored. Do something." Sayuri droned and Kyouya looked at the floor of the ride for a moment, then sighed. _To hell with it,_ he thought. His other hand reached out and grasped Sayuri's chin, pulling to face him and kissed the startled girl.

He smirked a little in satisfaction at the surprised gasp that emanated from Sayuri as he kissed her. Finally, she could see how it felt to have a wrench thrown into things.

* * *

"Umm….I really don't think this is a good idea." A carnival worker said worriedly from down on the ground.

"Do you want to get paid or not?" Ana Yurikito asked with a scowl.

"Just turn it back on here in a little bit. Nothing is gonna happen." Hikaru assured.

"Think it will work?" Hana asked looking up at the flashing ferries wheel with Kaoru.

"If it doesn't, I'm locking 'em in a closet. The lot of them." Ana replied.

"We did a good thing here!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly and Hunny cheering beside him.

"I don't know about that." Haruhi said, beside the blondes.

She really hoped that they all weren't too mad about this later.

* * *

_Yay! New chapter is finally finished! Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks you guys. Hope to update again soon!_

_*-Again, don't know if they have them in Japan, but let's pretend!_


	12. Discussions of a Lily and a Shadow King

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

"Well…that was unexpected" Sayuri said, a little breathless when they pulled away.

"Did you not enjoy it?" The boy asked, not being able to hide the feelings of superiority that he felt at this current moment for catching the woman off guard. The dark brunette female shook her head.

"No, no, it was…just unexpected." She said, pulling some of her straight black hair behind her ears. "At least we're moving again." She said in an off handed manner. Kyouya blinked just noticing this fact.

"Oh…yeah, I guess we are." He said and Sayuri chuckled a little at his obliviousness.

The two didn't say anything to each other as the ride moved to the ground and they were let off. "Are you guys alright? The ride just stopped for no reason!" Hana said, attempting to sound oblivious and concerned. The darker couple wasn't buying it.

"Right…the keys." Sayuri said calmly, holding out her hand. Hikaru produced the keys from his back pocket and handed it to them. The cuffs clicked open and the once shackled couple rubbed their sore wrist in relief. "Our things," Sayuri order, again calmly and holding out her hand. Ana produced two wallets and cell phones which their respective owners took. "Thank you." Sayuri said, still in a calm tone, as she put her things in her pockets. She then walked over to the 'innocent' looking twins and in one swift motion smacked them all across the head.

"OWW! What was that for?" The four whined, holding their injured heads.

"Don't be so stupid as to think that I don't know what going on. You four orchestrated everything today! And you really think that I'm not going to get you back for it!" Sayuri said in a tone and stance that mothers took when angry at their children.

"But it wasn't our idea!"

"Yeah, it was the lord's idea!"

"We were just trying to be nice and help our new friends!"

"Didn't you say that we need to be nice to our host school?" The sets of twins whined, one right after the other.

Sayuri's head snapped to the left, piercing eyes locked on a terrified Tamaki Souh. "Tamaki…"

The blonde prince squeaked a little bit, and hid behind Haruhi again.

"Well, you see, the thing is that, umm…" The blonde, for the first time in his life, lost for words under the fridge deadly gaze of Sayuri Yoshida.

"Sayuri," The brunette girl blinked when a hand was placed on her shoulder and looked over it at the man behind her. "Now is not the best time. I've called a car and it should be here momentarily. Why don't I give you a ride home, it's been a long day?" Sayuri looked at Kyouya intently after he had finished speaking and sighed.

"Fine," She relented and headed towards the entrance with the Shadow King.

"Oh, thank you Kyouya! You saved me, you're my hero!" Tamaki exclaimed after the couple.

Kyouya stopped, "Don't misunderstand." The blondes face went blank as the dark haired boy began to speak. "I didn't save you. Just right now, with all these people and potential witness, it is not the best time for either of us to exact proper revenge on you." The Shadow King looked over his shoulder at them, "besides, I'm going to need some time to think about what I'm going to do to all of you for what you've done." He added with his Host smile, which all of the sudden looked very evil an no longer friendly. The group of twins and the blonde squeaked, and now five people hid behind the petite Haurhi. Hunny scampered behind Mori who blocked the tiny blonde and tall brunette beside him from the evil aura of the Shadow King.

"Haruhi, save daddy from mommy!"

"Waaa! Takashi, Kyo-chan is scary!"

Kyouya smirked and turned back around, catching up to the other cool teen quickly.

"You enjoyed that perhaps a little too much," Sayuri said, continuing to the exit with Kyouya who shrugged.

"Perhaps," He replied.

"You should have just let me hit them." Sayuri said, maybe in whined a little.

"It would be damaging to you and me. Besides that I can't have you injuring Tamaki or the twins. It's bad for business." He joked in heavy sarcasm. The two brunettes chuckled a little bit and then silently walked to the front entrance.

When the couple got to the front entrance of the carnival a car was already there waiting for them. The driver opened the door for the two second years who got into the back. "Where to Master Kyouya?" The driver asked from the front when he was behind the wheel.

"Miss Yoshida's home first please, then home. Could you also roll up the privacy window please?" Kyouya replied. The driver nodded and the dark glass slid up in the gap between the driver's area and the back.

"Oh my, planning something scandalous Kyouya-senpai?" Sayuri asked coyly, leaning flirtatiously to the boy in question. Kyouya merely pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms.

"We need to talk." He said flatly and Sayuri sighed.

"I figured. Oh well, a girl can dream I suppose." She said, flopping back to her side of the car.

"Can you at least pretend to be serious about this?" Kyouya asked glancing over at the girl who just looked back at him.

"Why? You're being far too serious for the both of us." She told him.

Kyouya sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I just don't think that this is the best idea, so perhaps we should just stop now."

Sayuri arched a brow at him. "And what is _'this'_ exactly?" She asked critically.

"I don't know. I'm assuming that you want a relationship now since we kissed."

Sayuri snorted and Kyouya looked over at her curiously.

"Please, one kiss is no bases for a relationship."

"So you just go around kissing random strangers for fun then?"

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at Kyouya momentarily, before explaining. "Hardly, I'm just too practical to think that a kiss automatically begins a relationship. However, it is a nice way to start one." She ended coyly, which an equally coy smirk on her lips.

"So you do want a relationship then?" Kyouya asked, trying to ignore her charm, but finding it rather hard.

"Hmm…I don't know. I hadn't thought about it honestly." Sayuri said with a shrug before crossing her arms too.

"You…hadn't thought about it." Kyouya repeated, feeling his eyebrow twitch. That meant that she had just been toying with him this entire time. Getting him flustered and causing him to think about her so often for her own personal enjoyment.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't. However, it could be fun. I've never been in a relationship before." Sayuri continued, putting her hand to her chin. Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up again.

"Before you starting thinking about how _'fun'_ this could be, let me remind you of a few things." Kyouya began, "First, we both don't have time to put into a relationship. We're both far too busy planning for our futures, our studies, and I have the Host Club on top of that. I can't give you the time and attention that you would probably want. Furthermore, with the Host Club, a relationship would be bad for business. Judging by how close Mori-senpai seemed to Misaki when we got off the ride, one host will already be off the market. We can't afford another and no girl wants to be entertained by a man that's attached. Finally, with our futures, if this goes bad then it will be bad for business between our companies, which I can't let happen."

"Wow, you've really thought this through." Sayuri mocked thoughtfully. Kyouya looked over at her seriously

"Well, one of us should have." Kyouya said curtly, looking back down at the floor with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that; do you want to know what I think?" Kyouya didn't make a move, but Sayuri continued anyway. "I don't think that we don't have time for a relationship, even though both of us are busy. In fact, I think it's perfect. We both have the same amount of time to allocate to the other and I'm not the kind of girl who likes attention 24/7. I can get that anywhere if I really wanted it. I disagree with the whole, 'no girl wants to be entertained by an attached man' thing. Woman only want a man if he seemed to be wanted by others. Some women even thrive on the idea of seducing or spending time with an attached man. It gives them a kind naughty pleasure. But, if it is a problem, I don't really have a problem about not being public about a relationship for the most part. I prefer my private life to stay private and I would rather not let those idiots think their plan worked. It would only encourage them. As for business between our families, do you really think that either of us is that petty to hold a failed relationship over the others head out of spite instead of making millions?"

Kyouya straightened, but continued to look at the floor. "You really haven't thought this thorough?" Sayuri chuckled.

"No, but your worries did get me thinking and now I have." Sayuri said before she leaned in and kissed him, getting no hindrance from him. "I like you Kyouya. I'm not going to say that I'm in love with you, because that would be foolish and a lie. However, I do enjoy your company and you are easy to be around. You're not like those fools that follow me around and pester me for attention, it's refreshing. I like it. It also doesn't hurt that you're heartbreakingly attractive." She said against his lips when she pulled away.

Kyouya didn't know what to say. He could feel himself breathing, but it was like his lungs were devoid of air. He couldn't speak.

Sayuri leaned back and smiled genuinely at him. "Tell you what: I'll let you think things over. When you're ready you can give me you answer, whatever it is. No harm, no foul." She said, looking over her shoulder at the door that was opened for her. "Goodnight, Ootori-san." She added and gracefully slid out of the luxury car.

Kyouya just sat there, not even registering that the car was moving again. He leaned back against the seat, exhausted. It had been a long day. Having to be stuck at that commoners carnival, handcuffed to an infuriating woman, dragged around here and there in order to get the keys back to be set free, and to top it all off had now been brain ninjaed by said infuriating woman.

Kyouya put his hands over his face. How was it that he could never get what he wanted out of her? First he wanted to be friends with her, for business, but that hadn't worked out as he planned. Then he just wanted to have nothing to do with her, and that didn't work out thanks to Tamaki and those mischievous twins. Then he had kissed her, which was a bad idea and he knew that when he did it but couldn't help himself. Then he decided that a relationship with her was something he didn't want, but that plan was slowly beginning to go up in smoke. _Ok, think, remain calm. You have to stick to your guns here. You can't do this, think of the implications. The scandal of two company chairmen's children dating, the added distraction, the implications to the club, the torment she'd put you through; she already drives me crazy now!_ Kyouya sighed, and removed his hands from his face and thought; _Then again, this could have benefits. She is beautiful, so perhaps she wouldn't be so bad of a distraction. And she has her own goals and studies to focus on, so she wouldn't need constant attention like a normal girl. She did say that she would be alright with keeping our relationship private, so the club would essentially suffer in that aspect. Plus, by dating the head of Yoshida industries daughter it could get me an acquainted_ _with the man, which would no doubt impress father._ Kyouya smirked at that, but then let it fade. _I'll have to think about this some more, but not now, my head hurts._ Kyouya thought, realizing that he had a headache forming behind his eyes.

* * *

The next day was a bright and sunny day. A day that children spent outside playing, and couples held hands as they walked through the park. Kyouya, however, took very little note of this as he rang the doorbell to the house in front of him.

"Oh, good afternoon Ootori-sama," A maid greeted when she opened the door and Kyouya smiled.

"Good afternoon, is Miss Yoshida in by any chance? I would have called, but my cell phone got into a bit of an accident." Kyouya asked in a friendly manner that usually won anyone over and lead them to think he could never tell a lie.

"Oh my, how unfortunate," and it seemed that it had worked again, "please come in. Miss Yoshida so rarely has visitors. I'm sure she would be delighted by your company." The maid said sweetly as she showed him in.

"Well, let's hope so. I just hope I'm not intruding. I would hate to be a bother." Kyouya said with a smile that often worked as well.

"Oh my, what a thoughtful young man you are, and handsome too." It appeared to have worked again as well. "Miss Yoshida is in the music room. If you go up the stairs, to the left, and down the hall, you'll find it. Just follow the music." The maid said with a gentle, trusting smile.

"Thank you very much." Kyouya replied in the same manner and headed up the stairs in the direction she suggested.

It wasn't long in his walking that Kyouya could hear the soft sound of cello music floating through the air. As the continued to walk, it got louder, until he found a door in the row of matching closed doors that was halfway open.

Inside the room, Sayuri sat in a wooden chair at an angle away from him. He could only see her face, which was illuminated by the afternoon sun shining in from the large bay windows that dominated the opposite wall. Her eyes were closed and a soft smile played on her lips as she went through the piece with effortless grace and beauty. Kyouya became entranced by the beautiful music that came from the beautiful girl before him.

Slowly the music stopped and a brief moment hung in the air as the last notes of the concerto disappeared from the room.

"You play beautifully."

Sayuri's eyes snapped open and her hair, in a messy bun, swung around her face as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, sounded a mixture of shocked, confused, and perhaps a little angry.

"I came to see you, since you didn't answer my calls. I was concerned." Kyouya said, still leaning on the door.

Sayuri scoffed a little.

"I doubt it. My phone is in my room on the other end of the house. I've been in here all afternoon. Why so concerned?" Sayuri said evenly, putting her cello away carefully in its place before straightening her black turtle neck and pants. "I assume you've come to sweep me off my feet or let me down genteelly?" She said, with an air sophistication and sultry not seen in girls her age as she sauntered over to him.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "there will have to be some conditions."

"Oh?" Sayuri said with an arched brow.

"Yes. For obvious reasons, a relationship between us must be private. I can't have club attendance down over this, nor can it be public that we are dating. The media would have a fit."

"Not to mention your father I'm sure." Sayuri interjected, which Kyouya ignored.

"This also means that public displays of affection at school are out. I'm not going to hold your hand or walk you to class or carry your books like normal high school couples do."

"Aw…how sad." Sayuri interjected again smoothly, but Kyouya continued.

"Overall, don't expect me to be very affectionate at all. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I never would have guessed."

"And for the most part, school, the club, and the Ootori group come first. Most of the time, you won't come first."

"Good, because you probably won't either."

"Is that acceptable?" Kyouya asked, now that he was finished. Sayuri shrugged.

"I suppose I can live with that arrangement. Practical, to the point, and well organized. Your father would be so proud." Sayuri mocked and Kyouya glared at her a little before shaking his head.

"Perhaps this is a bad idea after all." He mumbled. Sayuri laughed and stepped closer to him, leaning in to kiss the man's apprehensions away.

"Perhaps, but it will be fun." She said with a smile, "Now, take me to lunch." She said slipping past the slightly stunned young man.

"Aren't you even going to ask?" He called after her, only to have her stop and spin around on her heels.

"That's the beauty of this Kyouya-kun. I don't have to ask to do anything anymore." She told him before spinning back around on her heels and continuing to walk down the hall.

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing and following after her. _Yes, this is a bad idea._

* * *

_Yay! Chapter's done!_

_Now, I'm sure some of you are thinking that Kyouya is being a real jerk in this chapter, but let me explain. To me Kyouya is the type of guy who wouldn't be in a relationship unless he has thought it through completely and determined that it is in fact the best idea over time. I don't think that he would be an overly affectionate boyfriend, who showered a girl with affection and proclaimed his love to the world every 5 seconds (like a prince we all know and love), but would rather be the kind of guy who does small gestures of affection that are meaningful and perhaps doesn't always say 'I love you' or 'I'm happy we're together' but you know they feel that way. I also see him as the kind of guy that would be rather unsure and distant in the beginning of a relationship, needing time to get used to the situation, that's why Kyouya seems rather cold and distant here and treating it like a business deal (he's playing to his comfort zone)._

_Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter and continue to check in for updates in the future. Review would be awesome, especially since I'm thinking about doing a completely Mori/Misaki chapter here soon and would like some feedback on that._

_Bye now!_


	13. Just another day at the Host Club, kinda

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

As was per regular for an afternoon at Ouran Academy, the Host Club was in full swing. Girls giggled and sighed and cooed at the antics of their hosts.

Hikaru and Kaoru decided to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game today, which of course they cheated at, to win or to lose.

Tamaki was sweeping girls off their feet left and right with dashing theatrics that only the Host Club King could do.

Haruhi was entertaining her guests with stories of her modest childhood that almost brought her rich guests to tear at her 'misfortune.'

Hunny effortlessly acted cute, while Mori stoically watched his blonde cousin munch on sweets.

All in all, a completely normal day for the Ouran Host Club.

"Oh, Hunny-senpai, you have some chocolate on your face." A girl in a canary yellow dress said and wiped the smug away.

"Thank you! Takashi always gets on me about being a messy eater, but I just can't help it. This cake is so good!" Hunny said excitedly and the girls around the table cooed. Well most of them.

Misaki watched the tiny seniors display and had to stop herself from shaking her head. Honestly, to see these girls cooed and fussed over Hunny like he was a mere child was almost laughable. "Misaki-senpai, how do you think you did on the test today? I'm sure you aced it no problem." An Illyria Academy girl said to the other Illyrians at the table.

Misaki focused on her as she was knocked out of her musing. "I did okay, I suppose. I studied and did my best, and all my answers were there." She responded calmly.

_She's so cool!_ The girls at the table thought, envious of the effortless cool that she exuded.

"Hunny-senpai, I brought you a fruit tart. Perhaps we could share?" An Ouran 2nd year said, holding out the decorative dessert to the chibi 3rd year.

"Hooray!" Hunny exclaimed, thrusting his arms out in an enthusiastic cheer. The excited gesture, however, knocked over the vase of flowers in the middle of the table, which knocked over a cup of tea. Misaki hissed as the scalding contents of the elaborate cup covered her hand and snapped her hand back from the table with a wince.

"Misaki!" Mori reacted quickly and took the emerald eyed girl's injured hand in his, leaning in close to inspect it with a look of worry on his face; his face mere inches from hers.

"Takashi…?" Misaki asked a little startled and perhaps even blushing the tiniest bit at their closeness in public.

"KAWAII!" The girls around the table squealed, envisioning a hazy glow around the close couple on the cusp of a kiss. The couple, being knocked out of their moment by the gushing girls, pulled back and Mori releases her hand.

"I should probably run some cold water over this, to take the sting out." Misaki said calmly before she stood.

"Misaki," The older girl did a quarter turn to look at the man who said her name.

"Don't worry Takashi, I'm fine. I've had worse." Misaki said reassuringly with a smile, which Mori accepted and turned back to the table as she walked away but still looked concerned.

"KAWAII!" The girls gushed again.

"Misaki is so lucky to have someone like Mori-senpai!" A girl cried.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like Mori-senpai! He's so thoughtful and caring!" Another whined.

"Mori-senpai and Misaki-senpai are so cute together!" Another exclaimed.

"KAWAII!" The screamed together.

_Well, seems they're at it again._ Kyouya thought from his table in the corner and jotted down this event in his notebook.

As the Shadow King predicted, Mori had officially 'gone off the market' not long after he himself had unofficially. Though Kyouya had had his concerns about this and had actually discussed this with Mori, who quietly took this in and stoically replied that 'it wasn't an issue' and 'with all due respect, it wasn't any of his concern.' Kyouya had inwardly smirked at that. Who would have thought that the quiet protective senior would have been so defensive about anything other than his tiny cousin? Therefore, Kyouya had let it go. As long as it was indeed not an issue to the club, it was really no business of his.

In fact, no one had even known about the two of them until a week ago. However, the official reveling of Mori being taken by the almost equally quiet senior had caused uproar at the club. Though not in the way he had thought…

_"Mori-senpai, may I ask you a question?" A timid girl asked the stoic host who watched his tiny cousin consume his body weight in sweets. The taller man turn, signaling that she could indeed ask, and the girl stammered through her question. "Umm…well…I-I was just wondering, and I of course hope that I'm not being intrusive, but…" She paused, mustering up her courage before asking, "Are you and Isuzu-san…in a relationship?"_

_The taller teen baulked a little at the question. He could feel everyone at the table, and in the room even, stop what they were doing to listen to his answer. He looked to the girl in question beside him for help, but she just gave him a look of 'she didn't ask me, so go on.'_

_Mori turned back to the girl and then spoke. "Yeah," He answered. The room got deafeningly quiet, like the calm before the storm, before…_

"_KAWAII!" Erupted throughout the room,_

"_I knew it, I just knew it!" The once timid girl practically screamed, with stars in her eyes._

"_You two are just perfect for each other! You're like soul mates! It gives me hope that my true love is out there too!" Another said in a similar matter._

"_I'm so jealous of you Isuzu-san! Having Mori-senpai all to yourself, I wish I was so lucky!"_

"_You two are soooo cute together!" The girls gushed adamantly._

_ For a moment Mori and Misaki were completely terrified, leaning back as far as possible in their chairs away from the fan crazed girls._

"_Uh…Takashi…"Misaki began, but was cut off by more screaming._

"_She called him Takashi! How cute!" They gushed again, spinning into another fan-girl fit._

Needless to say, Kyouya's worries had been immediately washed away.

Mori's personal attendance had shot up tremendously over the past few days, particularly when Misaki was in attendance as well. Kyouya was a little baffled by this, however it was Sayuri who took the liberty to explain. "It gives them hope," She told him, "hope that one day they will find love as well. Girls love to watch people in love. It's why the romance film industry does so well. Mori and Misaki's relationship gives them something to fantasize about, whether it is a relationship of their own, or if they replace Misaki with themselves, or if they just imagine Misaki and Mori actually together. Then of course there are those that find spending time with a taken man to be exciting, flirting with the forbidden so to speak."

Kyouya had of course taken full note of this and had worked it into his daily assessment as the days went by. Whether the theory was true or not, it did stand to be noted that the couple's relationship did seem to be bringing in a profit. Something Kyouya was always happy about.

Actually, Kyouya had noticed a slight profit increase as he began to make his calculations for the past month, despite the fact that this month they had four unpaid guest attending regularly.

Kyouya had to deduce that it must have been the fact that more Illyria Academy girls were in attendance much more frequently now. And one had to wonder if it had something to do with the original four being there.

At Illyria, the Ivy's were the very definition of popularity and cool. Their status was almost like that of royalty at the school. And though some girls were venomously envious of them for this fact, while other practically worshiped them in hopes of achieving this status, it had to be assumed that what they did was cool.

So as the Ivy's continued to visit the Host Club, more and more Illyrian transfer students did too; perhaps for the Host Club itself, or perhaps hoping to follow in the popular girls' shadows in hope of becoming definitions as well. One could only say.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyouya turned his attention to the companion at his table, chin posed on a delicate porcelain hand as navy blue eyes looked at him thoughtfully.

Kyouya went back to writing, a faint smile on his lips. "I was thinking about how your school's attendance has gone up considerably since you four began coming here regularly the past month."

Sayuri smiled ruefully. "Yes, the vapid trend following social climbers will follow us anywhere. I dare say they'd jump off a bridge if we did it." Sayuri said scornfully before taking a sip of her tea.

"That's a little harsh, do you think?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from his note.

Sayuri sat down her tea, the china giving a tiny clink as it's rested on its saucer.

"Perhaps, but they do bother me so. I really wish they would just leave me alone. I have nothing to offer them. You think that they would get it that I don't want to be their friend, it's not like I'm encouraging them." Sayuri said keenly.

"It's also not like your scorning them for it either. You do give off mixed signals my dear." Kyouya replied in a blank tone as he continued to make notes of daily activity in his book. He himself had been on the receiving end of those mixed signals. And they hadn't really gotten any better in the few weeks they had been dating. It was a learning process with her.

"Hmm...I suppose. However, being mean to the competition or to partners offspring is business suicide. These people are that petty to hold a grudge, or run off and tell 'daddy.' Being friendly is safe, but being friendly doesn't mean that I want to be their friends."

"You sound like a horrible person when you say that." Kyouya told her and Sayuri smiled wickedly.

"Like you don't do it every day; with this club, your classmate, even me."

"Yes, but I don't say it out loud." Kyouya corrected.

Sayuri chuckled darkly at the rather callous joke that passed between them. What a fine pair they made. So bitter and twisted to the shallow world around them they were, so intricately predicting and manipulation circumstances in their favor. It would have made them horrible people, if they weren't so nice and discrete about it.

"How would you feel about participating in the Host Club?"

Sayuri snapped out of her musing and looked over at her partner. "What was that?"

"Participating in the club. Since you and your friends don't pay to participate as a member, I was wondering if you would like to participate as hosts, or rather hostesses." Kyouya said thoughtfully.

"You want us to entertain girls? That sounds rather absurd." Sayuri said with an arched brow.

"Perhaps, but let me explain. The girls from Illyria come here, mostly because you four do. On top of that, some of the ladies her find just as much entertainment out of you four as the other hosts, but rather as a companion and friend rather than a love interest. Hana and Ana, alone have seemed to formed their own 'secret' following of our clients, Misaki as well, even you." The brunette woman arched a brow at that.

"So you want us to sell friendship to these girls, while you sell them love. Do you even think it will work?" She asked casually.

"Who knows? By my calculations and risk assessment, yes, but one never knows with these things until they are done."

"It would probably work better on men. Why don't you open up the club to them if you want us to be a part of this game? I'm sure it would be more profitable." Sayuri suggested.

Kyouya stopped writing instantly at the suggestion. "Absolutely not, that's out of the question." He replied flatly, in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Afraid someone might steal me away?" Sayuri said jokingly, but Kyouya didn't answer. He just focused more on his paper and then continued writing. "I'll have to bring it up to the girls. The twins will be in. They were getting bored with this place anyway. Misaki is another story. I'm in though, it could be fun. Think of the networking I could do while I play 'best friend.'" Sayuri pondered wickedly.

Kyouya on the other hand chose to ignore her evil plotting for a while, concerned as to what reason he would turn down such a lucrative suggestion as expanding the club's clientele, and why Sayuri's joke had not made him laugh, but cringe.

* * *

Outside of the club, in a bathroom not far away, Misaki ran some cool water over her scalded hand in order to treat it. Thankfully, it hadn't burned her too severely. It only stung and had turned her skin bright pink. "Are you alright Misaki-kun?" The girl in question looked over her shoulder through the mirror at the redhead that just walked in. Her green eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm fine Kimiko, how unlike you to be so concerned over a scratch." Misaki said coldly to the smirking senior who came up beside her.

"Make no mistake, Misaki, I'm not concern. However, scratch or not, I'm sure that _he'd_ be concerned about his little flower." Kimiko said with false sweetness as she adjusted her long blood red pigtails in the mirror, ignoring the heated glare fixed on her. "By the way," The redhead continued after a momentary pause, "does Ryuu even know that you're fooling around on him with that man? I'm sure that he would _love_ to hear about how the woman he plans to make his future wife is such a harlot."

Kimiko barely had time to react as an arm came barreling at the side of her head.

The redheaded senior brought up her arms and blocked the back hand easily though, "My, my how un-lady like for the future head of the Isuzu family Misaki-kun. What would Shin think?"

Misaki glared more furiously at the girl and the two exchanged blows for a moment.

"I will not be his future wife," Misaki spat when they had finished their quick conformation and stood across from each other, "but go ahead Kimiko, run and tell him like you always do. Maybe this time he'll finally see, and you can move in like you always wanted." Kimiko glared at her fellow senior and then scoffed.

"It's not my place to tell our lord what you do or do not do. I'm merely on the advising council, and look out for his and our best interest." Kimiko said with a sneer as she walked past the girl towards the door, "Until next time, Misaki-kun."

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so I know I made Kyouya and Sayuri sound like horrible people here, but honestly I think it's pretty accurate. Kyouya, for the most part (minus the Host Club 'family') only socializes and is nice to people who benefit him in the future and always seems to be manipulating situations to better suit himself. This doesn't make him greedy or mean really, just methodical and calculating. Sayuri is similar to him in that aspect._

_Also, I'm not trying to make the Ivys seem like Mary-Sues (great at everything, sickeningly popular, etc). However, there are those girls at school, sometimes they're in groups sometimes not, that do seem to set the trends and have the 'supreme ranking of popular,' as since the series exaggerate (often in fact, lol) I thought I would too. They aren't going to be Mary-Sues though, or at least I hope not._

_If you have any concerns about my characters being Mary-Sues or that they are just horrible characters, please tell me. They are still going to be tweaked over time as I am a firm believer in character development rather than character presentation. But if you do have concerns please tell me. As long as you don't go on a rant of 'Boo! Your characters sux! Omg!' then I will listen._

_That being said, I hope you liked the new chapter and the story so far, send reviews, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon._


	14. Fights, Finding out, and Forfeit bets

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Ouran Academy was an institution dedicated to the pursuit of all types of knowledge.

Whether that pursuit was in language, science, art, any field at all really, Ouran wanted to make sure that its students had the means to gain that knowledge. That was why the school had several dojos in various location set up for the academy's martial arts programs that both the high school and middle school used.

In one of the smaller dojos, a pair of students faced off in the spacious wooden room. Grunts and groans as blows landed or were blocked echoed through the large room as the two continued to spar.

Mori narrowed his eyes a little as he blocked another hard kick was aimed at his head, the shelves of his gi waving at the sheer force. He moved forward quickly, attempting to put his shoulder into his opponent and knock them back, but they moved to the side quickly.

Misaki side stepped gracefully out of the shoulder throw but barely missed the swift right chop that was aimed at her own head in compensation. She was still knocked back some and had to do some quick foot work to keep standing.

She rubbed her face that had been grazed in the attack, shocked that she had still been hit. A rush of emotion ran over her and she glared at her opponent before lunging forward with quick punches aimed everywhere. _I can't lose! Not again. I have to get stronger, this isn't good enough! I have to get better, I have to beat-_

"Misaki," The girl stopped her assault on the slightly taller man when he caught her wrists in his hands and spoke, "What's wrong?" Mori asked calmly.

Misaki blinked, frozen for a moment, before she looked down. "Nothing's wrong," She said, but even she didn't believe it.

"Yes there is. Your attacks are off. They lack control. What's wrong?" Mori asked, still calm and looking at her even though she wouldn't look at him. He knew how she fought. They had been sparring like this for a while now; friendly matches against comrades and in more recent weeks as a couple.

By now they knew how each other fought and Mori knew this wasn't how she did it. She had also been off. And not just in fighting, but in general lately. Mori couldn't pin point exactly when or why, but he knew.

"Nothing is wrong," Misaki insisted, more forcefully this time.

"You're upset." Mori stated.

"I am not! Now let me go!" She insisted and tried to pull away but Mori just pulled her in closer and into an embrace, stilling her.

"Misaki," He said quietly as he held her close. _I want to know. I want to help_, even though it wasn't said, Misaki could feel it in his embrace and her face grew sad.

"Takashi….." Misaki sighed, "It's nothing. Really, everything is ok. I just…have a lot on my mind right now. It's nothing for you to worry about." Mori pulled back and looked Misaki in the eye.

"Alright," It wasn't an answer that spoke of acceptance of the answer, but more of an acceptance that she didn't want to talk about it and he'd be here when she did. Misaki felt horrible.

"Takashi…I-"Big sister!" The tall couple looked over to the door, where a girl in an Illyria middle school uniform, red instead of green, with short black hair and large bright green eyes stood with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" The little girl said with a pout.

"Tatsuki calm down," Misaki said to the very angry looking little girl across the room.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Do you know how long I was looking for you? This place is huge!" The younger Isuzu yelled, stomping over to her older sister.

Mori just stared at them baffled. This loud, little punk was Misaki's sister?

"Who is he?" Mori snapped out of his musing to stare down at the middle school second year that was pointing at him.

"Tatsuki, this is Takashi. Takashi this is my little sister Tatsuki." Misaki introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Mori said, wanting to be nice to his girlfriend's family, whom he had yet to meet in their few weeks of dating. He leaned down some to shake the middle schooler's hand. Tatsuki looked at it, then him, then at his hand again, before she took it. Mori was a little surprised by the girl's strong grip, but was completely floor when she grabbed his forearm and threw him almost across the room.

"Tatsuki!" Misaki scolded her sister, who stood triumphantly next to her.

"What? The way you went on about him I thought that he'd be some great warrior. He's not so tough!" Tatsuki defended.

Mori just lay there, confused, embarrassed, and his pride a little hurt that a middle school 2nd year, about the size of Hunny, had just thrown him like a sack of potatoes.

"That's no way to treat someone you just met!" Misaki scolded angrily and clocked her younger sister in the back of the head.

"OW! Damn it Misa-Mi that hurt!" Tatsuki shouted.

"That's what you get, and don't curse!" Misaki said, hitting her again.

"OW! Stop it!"

Mori watched the two from across the room, standing up now. They certainly were… animated together. He didn't think he had ever seen Misaki like this.

"Takashi, are you alright?" Misaki asked and the male focused on the girls across from him before nodding.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Tatsuki glared at the much taller teen. "Oh yeah, I guess I'll just have to try harder!"

"Tatsuki!" Misaki cried, but it was too late.

The short haired girl had already taken a flying leap into the air and had aimed a spinning back kick straight at Mori's head. He was prepared this time though.

Mori caught the younger girl easily by the ankle and the waist. Startled at suddenly stopped in midair, inches from her target, Tatsuki only gave a confused 'hn?' as she was genteelly lowered to a standing position on the ground.

"Good kick." The still confused girl, looked up over her shoulder at the taller man, "You gave yourself away though. Try not to do that." Mori cirticed calmly, seeming to be not even irritated that the girl had just tried to kick him in the face. Tatsuki only gave another 'hn?' at the stoic man, confused beyond belief as to what just happened.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing here?" Misaki finally asked. The confused girl blinked, and turned back around to face her sister.

"Dad sent me. He wants you home, so he sent me to find you." Tatsuki said calmly and Misaki rubbed her head with a sigh.

"Fine, just go wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute." Misaki instructed.

"'Kay!" The smaller girl said and scampered towards the door, pausing to turn around and glance at the taller man once more. Mori just furrowed his brows at the odd little girl's shadow as she ran down the hall and outside.

"Sorry about her. Tatsuki's very childish sometimes." Misaki explained.

"It's ok." Mori replied with a faint smile.

"No, it's not, but thank you for being understanding anyway." Misaki said with her own smile. The first smile she had had practically all day. Mori grinned. "You know, when she's not being a brat, she's actually kinda cute."

"Like her sister."

Misaki looked over at Mori, and blushed a little at the compliment.

"If you say so, Takashi," She said, rubbing the back of her head. "I should probably get going, since Tatsuki is waiting for me." She said nervously.

"Tomorrow?" Mori asked. Tomorrow was Saturday. And he didn't want to press his luck, but they had hung out every Saturday since they started dating.

"Sure Takashi." Misaki said with a smile again.

Mori smiled back at her with that soft smile that drove most girls wild. Misaki was no exception. She took a couple of steps forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

"I'll see you later." She told him and headed after her sister.

* * *

"Kyouya, are you alright?" The youngest Ootori looked up from his watch at his older sister across from him who was looking at him oddly. At least one day a month Fuyumi and Kyouya had a standing lunch date between them. It had been Fuyumi's idea. Since she was a married woman and away from her former home she couldn't keep an eye on her younger brother, who pushed himself so hard. So, she would call him up 'spontaneously' and invite him to lunch.

Kyouya of course always accepted. He loved his sister and knew what she was doing. It made him smile softly on the inside at how much she cared for him. In Kyouya's world, people like that, who genuinely cared for him, were few and far between. However, today he had plans with Sayuri after school, to go over their school work and he didn't want to be late.

"Of course why, Fuyumi?" Kyouya asked with a Host smile.

"Well, you just keep looking at your watch every few minutes like you have some where to be. Do you have a hot date or am I just boring you?" The former Ootori teased playfully at her younger brother.

The younger Ootori balked a little at the question, and looked down at his plate. "No, Fuyumi, you aren't boring me." He said, picking at his food.

"Hmm…funny how you evaded the other part of my question." Fuyumi said, in a very Ootori manner. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she was once an Ootori and her powers of deduction and reasoning were just as sharp as her brothers.

"I don't have a date Fuyumi." Kyouya said in a bored tone, still picking at his food.

"Oh? Then what have you been up to." Fuyumi probed, oddly like Tamaki would. The similarities between the two were often scary. Just think, Ootori intellect and Tamaki's persistence? Scary.

"Fuyumi," Kyouya warned, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"What? When I spoke to Father the other day he said that he hadn't seen you all that much and that he supposes you have been even busier with school than usual these past week weeks. Have you just been busier with school Kyouya, or has it been…other things?" Fuyumi asked with a cat that ate the canary smile. Kyouya arched a brow. Yep, definitely scary.

"Fuyumi," Kyouya sighed, and began to think. He didn't want to lie to his sister, but he couldn't really tell her that she was right. She might tell his father, who would probably look down on him for being involved with a girl. He could just hear his father now, '_You should be focusing on your studies Kyouya. Perhaps you need to reestablish your priorities. I know that I perhaps need to rethink mine.'_

"Hey Kyouya," The young man looked up from his lunch at his sister who was looking at him rather oddly again, but a different kind of odd this time, "it's ok. You don't have to tell me anything. I was just wondering. I was just wondering if something has changed. You seem….different." Fuyumi told him and Kyouya arched a brow.

"Different Fuyumi?"

The older woman giggled a little and smiled. "Yeah, different, I can't put my finger on it. You just seem…calmer these days. Happier I guess. I don't know, I was just wondering if anything had brought on the change."

Kyouya flinched in surprise a little and looked down again. Had he really changed? He didn't think so. He guessed he did feel calmer lately, maybe even happier he supposed. He didn't really know when it had started though. A few weeks ago he guessed. Maybe when he and Sayuri started dating, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't think it had been so noticeable though that his sister would see a change. Then again, Fuyumi was always very wise when it came to these things.

"I'm happy for you Kyouya. I'm glad you found something that makes you happy. Whatever it is." Fuyumi said with a broad smile.

Kyouya smiled too, only not as broad. _Yeah…something that makes me happy._

* * *

"Kyouya, are you alright?" The spectacled teen looked to his left as he was knocked out of his musing by the young woman seated on the floor beside him, their school work in front of them. Kyouya smiled a little.

"You're the second person to ask me that today." He said off handedly.

Sayuri arched a brow. "Oh?" She asked, adjusting her frames. She had chosen her white Lafont frames today. Kyouya still didn't understand why she had several different pairs of designer glasses. Even when she explained it to him he didn't get it. He thought that the one and a backup were practical enough. Then again, fashion did seem to be the only area that Sayuri was impractical in.

"I had lunch with my sister earlier and she asked. I think she knows about us." He said matter-a-factly.

"Oh?" Sayuri said, lifting both brows this time in surprise.

"Not specifically you and I, but I think she knows that I'm in a relationship with someone." Kyouya clarified casually as he jotted down notes on his worksheet.

"Ha! You said it first!" Sayuri exclaimed, pointing at the confused teen.

"What?" Kyouya asked in shock. The raven haired woman was always so reserved and demure. She rarely ever had outbursts like that.

"You said this was a relationship first. Now pay up!" Sayuri clarified, holding out her payment.

Kyouya groaned and pulled out his wallet, "You're a sore winner, you know that." He muttered, handing her the crisp 1000 yen note.

"And you're a sore loser, dear. No, sign it." Sayuri said, now sitting Indian style beside him.

"Sign it? What for?" Kyouya asked in confusion.

"Proof as to what it's for. That we are officially in a relationship after 3 weeks and 5 days of unofficially being in one." The longer black haired teen told him.

"You kept count?" Kyouya said with an arched brow.

"Out of sheer habit, trust me." Sayuri replied stoically.

"You could have just said it first and it would have been sooner." He added.

"I don't like to lose either. Sign it." The young woman ordered.

Kyouya, despite himself smiled and laughed a little in his chest. "Here," He said, pushing the sign banknote at her.

Sayuri held it up and examined it. "I'll treasure it forever, _boyfriend_." She said mockingly at the young man next to her who rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure." He replied in a dull tone. Sayuri smiled and leaned over, kissing him briefly.

"Don't act like you're not the least bit happy. After all, you're the one that said it first." Sayuri said matter-a-factly, sing-songing the last bit.

_Something that makes me happy,_ Kyouya thought. He smiled genuinely at the other black haired glasses wearer before returning to his physics homework.

He could have worse hobbies.

* * *

_So there's the new chapter. I hope you all liked it and arent' mad that I took so long to update ^_^;;;. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Reviews would be lovely._

_PS: For those of you that know, or don't know, that last bit was a modification from a scene from the TV show 'Angel' (which I also don't own, so don't sue)._


	15. To kiss and not tell

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

There were few things in the world that Takashi Morinozuka truly enjoyed.

He liked kendo and martial arts. He liked cute things, like his pets. He liked his younger brother and his cousins Hunny and Yasuchika. He liked the Host Club. But right now, something that he enjoyed most of all was kissing Misaki Isuzu.

Mori had met up with her earlier that Saturday afternoon after the two of them had decided to spend the day together. They had taken a walk through the park and feed the ducks on the way, gotten lunch, and had decided to go back to Mori's to watch a movie since it looked like it might rain.

The movie idea was short lived however. Not long after pressing play and cuddling together on Mori's bed did the two completely forget about the movie and pursue….other pursuits.

"Takashi…" Misaki moaned a little as Mori moved down from kissing her lips to kissing her neck. Mori smiled as he heard something else that he enjoyed. "Takashi, don't you think we should watch the movie?"

"No," Mori mumbled against her neck, running his hand down her side till he felt jean.

"Don't you think your being a little forward, Takashi?" Misaki asked, trying very hard not to arch her back when Mori found a particular spot on her neck in order to prove a point.

"No," Mori said again, continuing to fondle her neck with his mouth and her clothed body with his hands.

"Which means you aren't going to stop are you?" Misaki said, trying to sound stern.

"Do you want me to?" Mori asked, pausing but not moving from his position on top of her. He was a gentleman and a man of honor after all and would never force himself on Misaki or any other woman for that matter.

"No," Misaki confessed, a hint of a blush staining her cheeks.

"Good." Mori replied with a smirk, continuing what he was doing.

Misaki chuckled a little bit and wrapped her arms around Mori's neck. "And here I thought that you would be all shy since you're so quiet."

"Being quiet and shy isn't the same thing." Mori corrected, nuzzling against her bare shoulders that her top had left so carelessly exposed.

"I suppose not." Misaki sighed, letting him continue to kiss and touch her affectionately.

Mori chuckled with a smirk and leaned up on his forearms to look down at her. "You talk a lot when we do this."

"Do I?" Misaki asked, clearly unaware, and Mori nodded. Misaki smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I never noticed. I'll try not to talk so much."

Mori chuckled again and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Don't, it's cute. You're cute when you ramble."

Misaki blushed and looked away. "You're a lot more talkative yourself when we do this." Misaki mumbled.

"Oh?" Mori asked, just as unaware as she was.

"Yeah, you do in general when we're together really." Misaki told him, running her long fingers through his hair.

Mori thought about it and shrugged. "Never thought about it, guess I like talking to you." He admitted, shifting to one side to roll off of her and prop his head up against his hand. Misaki turned and did the same thing, smiling at him.

"Oh? You never thought about it? What do you think about then?" Misaki asked jockingly.

Mori shrugged. "School, kendo, Mitsukuni, you," He rattled off.

Misaki smiled wider at the reply. "Oh, and what do you think about me Takashi?" She asked jokingly, but Mori replied anyway.

"School, now, us, that I think I might love you." He told her and Misaki's eyes widened at the confession.

She hadn't expected him to answer, let alone the response he gave.

"Takashi, you shouldn't say such things." She scolded, having shot up to a sitting position on the bed.

"Why?" He asked, moving to take the same position beside her.

"Because….it's careless to say things like that. We've only been dating for a few weeks now." Misaki said, running her fingers through her hair. Where was that hair tie of hers again?

"You don't feel the same." Mori stated, sounded crest fallen.

Misaki whipped around to look at the stoic man beside her, statuesque in the face of potentially getting his heart broken.

"No, Takashi, it's not that-"So you do feel the same." Mori interrupted, which was uncharacteristic of him.

Misaki sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. "I don't know, maybe. I've never been in love before, so I wouldn't know what it feels like if I were." Mori just watched her, eyes closed trying to think of a way to respond. "Takashi I just can't-" The male teen didn't give her a chance to finish whatever she was going to say.

He kissed her. He kissed her to the point that she was breathless and when he pulled away he asked, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," She answered, not sure where the answer had come from but that it was true.

Mori smiled and kissed her again. He had never been in love before either, but he was pretty sure that this was what it was like. The couple was having a tender moment, resuming previous activities formerly abandoned, which left them both deaf to the sound of running feet coming down the hall.

"BIG BROTHER!" Satoshi yelled, always so excited to see his big brother, as he flung open the door to greet him.

Mori and Misaki quickly broke apart from their kiss, but didn't have time to do anything else. Misaski was still on Mori's bed, Mori was still on top of her, and he had been beginning to round second base.

In the distance, a cricket chirped as the three just stared at each other.

"AHHH, MY EYES! MY WONDERFUL AND SPLENDID BIG BROTHER IS A PERVERT!" Satoshi screamed, covering his eyes and sprinting down the hall.

"Satoshi!" Mori exclaimed, jumping up and running out into the hall after his brother. But Satoshi was nowhere in sight. Only a cloud of dust that he a kicked up in his record breaking escape remained.

"So…Satoshi-chan got home from Hunny and Yasuchika's early, hn?" Misaki said, jacket back on and standing by her shocked looking boyfriend. Mori sighed and slumped in defeat. "Don't worry," Misaki assured, "He was bound to find out anyway. He'll calm down soon and then you can talk to him." She said reassuringly.

"You sure?" Mori grumbled and Misaki nodded.

"Positive. I guess I should be going now though. Funs over I suppose." She told him

Mori nodded and stood up relatively straight to walk her out.

* * *

When Misaki arrived home, the atmosphere was very quiet. She wondered where everyone was. Her family couldn't have gone somewhere without her could they?

"Hey big sister," Misaki paused at the entrance to her room and looked at Tatsuki who had appeared in the hall, "Father wants to see you." Misaki flinched, but nodded, tossing her bag in her room and heading to where her father shoin*.

Sliding back the door and closing it behind her, taking a seat on one of the floor in front of her father's desk in a proper seiza*. The man, roughly in his mid to late forties, looked up from his document over the bridge of his reading glasses at her, then back down.

"Where have you been all day Misaki? Tatsuki was looking for you. She wanted to train." Ibiki Isuzu told his eldest daughter.

Misaki continued to look down at her hands in her lap. "I can still train with her after dinner. I was out with a friend today."

The head of the Isuzu family grunted, "Anyone I know?"

"No sir," He grunted again.

"Tatsuki says that you have a new friend. A boy friend," The man paused looking over his glasses, waiting for a correction or a response.

"Yes sir," Misaki replied and Ibiki grunted again before he shook his head once and looked down again.

"You shouldn't waste your time with a boyfriend," He said, insinuating that he now knew the nature of her and her 'friend's' relationship, "It's frivolous. At the end of this term the arrangement will be finalized and you will only end up hurting yourself and this…friend." He warned.

"It's not final yet." Misaki stated defiantly and the older Isuzu looked down at her.

"No, it's not, but it will be. Therefore for the sake of yourself, and this boy, end whatever this is now before it gets harder." Ibiki told the raven haired girl. His tone was grave and serious. But then everything Ibiki Isuzu said sounded grave and serious.

"….Yes sir…" Misaki dejectedly replied.

"Good. Now go see to your sister. She's been dying to show you something all day."

Misaki nodded and bowed her head slightly before rising and walking out of the room.

She walked right past Tatsuki's room and to her own. She didn't feel like training her younger sister. She just wanted to be alone right now.

* * *

"I'm heading home tomorrow to spend the day with my parents."

Kyouya looked out from under his towel over at the girl on his bed, who casually flipped through a magazine. She her porcelain like skin illuminated against the gray of his comforter, the dark color of his bed sheets, and the halo of raven hair fanned out around her.

She had put her glasses and violet undergarments back on, but aside from that nothing more. Kyouya pondered for a minute she did it to tempt him. She was so very good at that anyways.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyouya asked, slipping on his own glasses but keeping his shirt off. She wasn't the only one that could play this game.

He had originally invited her over to do homework, since they had similar classes for the most part. The studying and homework had been finished quickly, so with nothing else to do the two had decided to peruse more pleasurable activities. Having been dating for a little over a month now it wasn't uncommon.

"I just figured you should know in case you wanted to do something," Sayuri said with a shrug. One that Kyouya returned.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it." He told her.

"Well aren't you a wonderful boyfriend." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Kyouya countered playfully, "In fact," He said, voice dropping an octave as he gracefully moved on top of her, clutching the magazine in her long manicured fingers, and tossing it to the side. "I didn't hear much of anything out of you besides my name a little while ago. I kind of liked it."

Sayuri chuckled as her dark haired Host kissed across her neck and shoulders.

"Oh ho, already? Kyouya Ootori giving into his baser instincts and actually being a human being instead of a robot, how shocking?" The Illyrian teen mocked casually.

"Sayuri, you're ruining this for me," Kyouya mumbled against her neck.

"Want me to moan your name again?"

"That would be appreciated."

Kyouya would have laughed at the dry humor that passed between them had he not been focused on other things.

He would have continued, but the clock in the hall chimed signaling the time and Kyouya stopped cold. He picked up his watch to assure that that was indeed the correct time and sighed. "You should probably get going. My father should be home soon." Kyouya told her, rolling off her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sayuri glared at his back, then rolled her eyes and slid off the bed.

"Yes of course, can't have Ootori-sama find out that his youngest son has a sex drive like a normal person." Sayuri mocked angrily, looking for her dress that she was sure went somewhere in this direction. One would think that with a room as pristine as Kyouya's finding an indigo sundress wouldn't be so hard to find.

She finally found it and bent over to pick it up, but was stopped from putting it on by a slender pair of arms that enveloped her around her torso and bust.

"Don't be like that," Kyouya said hotly against her ear, "You know you can't stay mad at me long. And besides, you're the one that agreed to keep our relationship secret. Least of all my father can know."

Sayuri felt her knees buckle a little against the man's seductive treatment that could rival only her own, but out of sheer force of will and vindictiveness she pulled herself together and slipped away.

"I'll be however I want, Kyouya Ootori, and until I feel like it again you can forget about 'study sessions' like this for a while." Sayuri said, pulling her dress over her head swiftly.

"That's just cruel." Kyouya said, he would have pouted had he not been an Ootori. Ootori's didn't pout.

"Tough," Sayuri said grabbing her cream jacket that had been lost near the door.

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to suffer for something you agreed to." Kyouya said, walking down the stairs with Sayuri.

"Because I have the breasts, so I make the rule, and I say you have to suffer." Sayuri explained childishly.

Kyouya cast a sideways glare at the girl beside him. He would have continued the argument, but at this point it just would have gotten trivial. Besides, he was an Ootori, and Ootori's didn't beg or grovel to the whims of others.

"Kyouya, where are you? Oh…I didn't know that you had a guest." Fuyumi said, entering the foyer to find Kyouya and Sayuri coming down the stairs.

"Fuyumi? What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked, confused to see his sister at his house so late.

"Oh, Daisuke* is out of town, so I thought that I'd join you all for dinner. Who's your friend?" Fuyumi asked, having almost completely ignored her younger brother in favor of the new person in the room. Kyouya would have been lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit miffed by this.

"Hello, I'm Sayuri Yoshida." The younger brunette woman said with a sweet smile.

"Oh aren't you just so cute! I'm Fuyumi Shido, Kyouya's older sister. Oh Kyouya, I wish that you had told me that you were going to have your girlfriend over!" Fuyumi gushed, causing Kyouya to cover his face with his hand.

"Fuyumi…."

"Yes, I too would have liked to have known that you were having guests over Kyouya." Kyouya's eyes widened and he shot to attention.

"Father…" Kyouya started, watching the head of the Ootori family walk further into the room.

"Kyouya, I was not aware that you were going to have a guest over. Next time, please have the decency to inform me before you just bring your friends over." Yoshio Ootori said calmly, casting a sideward glance at the other occupant in the room.

Sayuri stood, much more calmly than the other teen, and smiled. "That's my fault, sir. I dropped by a little unexpected. Kyouya was nice enough to see me anyway despite my rudeness." Sayuri said charmingl, and the senior Ootori nodded.

"Hm, well Kyouya should be good at playing host, due to his…._extracurricular activities_," Kyouya flinched a little at the distain in his father's voice, "however, forgive me for being so rude, but who are you? I was not aware that Kyouya had any female friends along with having guests over." Kyouya repressed the second flinch this time and smiled.

"Father, this is Sayuri Yoshida. She's a classmate of mine participating in the transfer program with Illyria Academy this term." Kyouya told his father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Sayuri said, giving a small bow to the older man who nodded.

"Illyria Academy, hm, I've heard of that school. An honors institution, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Sayuri responded sweetly.

"You must be very smart to attend there then." Yoshio stated calmly.

"I try sir," The younger woman replied.

"Don't be modest. Academic excellence is something to be proud of. I'm sure your parents are quite pleased."

"They are, just as I'm sure you are proud of Kyouya for his exceptional grades." Sayuri said.

Kyouya looked down, not wanting to meet his father's gaze. Yoshio nodded and cleared his throat,

"Yes, I'm proud of all my children for their scholastic achievements. They are all very bright and exceptional. I am hard pressed to find any better." Sayuri was sure that it was meant as a compliment, yet it sounded almost like an insult to her ears, like he could find better if he tried. "Now Miss Yoshida, at the risk of being rude again, it is time for dinner and I'm sure your parents will be wondering where you are."

_Yes, you are being rude again._ Sayuri thought and grimaced on the inside, but on the outside she just continued to beam.

"Your right sir, I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you Ootori-sama, Fuyumi-sama."

"Oh please, just call me Fuyumi. You're a friend of Kyouya's, no need to be so formal." Fuyumi said with a bright smile and a wave of her hand.

"I'll walk you out Miss Yoshida." Kyouya said, returning to the conversation for a brief moment of time.

The walk to the front door was silent and awkward between the two. It wasn't until they were outside that Kyouya began to talk. "Perhaps we should rethink coming here." Kyouya said flatly, as if it were an off handed comment about a restaurant that you didn't like or a store that never had your size.

"I suppose," Sayuri said in return, in a similar off handed manner that one would reply with when they didn't agree but didn't feel like arguing.

"About my father-"Don't apologize Kyouya, it will only encourage him." Sayuri interrupted. Kyouya looked down, like a child scolded. Sayuri sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Look, I'll…talk to you tomorrow or something. _'Friends'_ do that right," Sayuri spat a little before getting into the car that the Ootori's owned to take her home.

Kyouya watched it leave then walked back inside.

"Oh, Kyouya, I'm so sorry your girlfriend had to leave."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched a little as he walked into the dining room.

"I never said that Fuyumi, she's a friend from school." Kyouya tried to say evenly. It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the full truth.

"Well, that's good to hear. You need to focus on your studies Kyouya. With your… extracurriculars, I'm sure you are already hard pressed for time to study. Perhaps you should devote your free time to that instead of playing with your friends. There will be plenty of time for girls and the like after you have graduated university." Yoshio told his youngest child.

"Yes Father," Kyouya said, like a good son would. Fuyumi smiled gravely at her younger brother while they waited for the other Ootori sons to arrive. She had hoped so much for Kyouya. She just hoped he didn't throw it all away for a dream that may not come true.

* * *

_Reviews and feedback would be loved a cherished please! ^_^_

_* Shoin: means 'drawing room,' commonly seen in Edo period homes. It's like a common room or study of sorts_

_*Seiza: means 'proper sitting,' the proper name for the position of sitting on your ankles in a formal Japanese setting._

_*Daisuke: I don't know Fuyumi's husband's real name, so I'm calling him Daisuke._


	16. One fine day, it all came crashing down

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Kyouya Ootori was a man who was always efficient.

He was always on task, prompt, and a model of capability and resourcefulness. He was very good at every job he set his mind to. This was why he was such a good Vice President of the Host Club. He was always at least twenty minutes ahead of all the other hosts, making sure that everything was ready and in place before the club opened to its guests.

Being a model of efficiency, however, he also had to do all of the things that the club needed to do and Tamaki couldn't, or more to the point Kyouya wouldn't allow him to. For example, like attending the budget and assembly meeting that the student government had every term.

This meeting, however, lead him to not only be not early to the club for once, but actually late. Of course he had informed everyone accordingly days ahead of schedule, but it still bothered him to be late. When he opened the door to the Third Music Room he had a whole new reason to be.

"What's going on here?" Kyouya asked when he arrived at the Third Music Room, his eyebrow twitching a little as he looked at the current situation that was going on.

Now, if one were to have missed the club for a few weeks, they would be confused as to what was going on.

First, there were now ladies hosting along with the handsome young men of the Host Club.

Kyouya had indeed proposed the idea of admitting the Illyrian girls, at their consent, to join the club. He had given all of his reasons for why they should be admitted, that there was no 'official' rule against it, and that if it were unsuccessful they could stop at any time and go back to the way things were.

Tamaki had given a rousing speech at the suggestion about how it would be a great addition to offer their 'flowers' friendship along with love, and that having more girls around as hosts might encourage Haruhi to be more feminine in turn. The last part was ignored mostly by the others, but still duly noted none the less by the vice president in his meeting notes. The twins had been practically ecstatic at the idea. It was probably because they had some other people on their 'team' to cause havoc with; however they had good sense to not broadcast this if that was the case. Hunny, being Hunny, had just cheered at the idea while his stoic cousin gave a single grunt not necessarily in approval but not in decline either. Haruhi, being Haruhi, had been indifferent about the whole idea, but approved anyway.

So for the past few weeks the girls had been hosting with the boys at the club and things had been going swimmingly.

As Kyouya predicted, the club attendance had risen and a whole new batch of clients had arrived. Both Illyrian and Ouran girls looking to study the girls in order to be like or at least similar to them in order to gain their level of social status or simply looking for friendship. The reception of their new additions had been wonderful, which Kyouya was happy about. Happy clients meant happy paychecks for them to keep coming.

The situation currently, however, was something he was not happy about, which would be the second thing that would have confused someone who had not been in attendance recently.

Hell, it confused Kyouya as it was.

"It was the boss's idea." Hikaru said grumpily, he and his brother appearing on either side of the Shadow King.

"Apparently some guy came up to him in one of his classes and asked about if we really had girl hosts now and wanted to see if he could come too, like the girls do, and how it wasn't fair that they were excluded or something." Karou added in a similar tone and grumpy stance.

"So naturally, Tamaki being Tamaki, said yes in order to make everyone happy and now we have this fiasco." Kyouya finished, pushing up his glasses with a slight glare.

The fiasco in question was that seated around the club's newest additions were several groups of boys mixed in with the female clients, all drooling over the lovely ladies that graced the hosts.

It probably didn't help that today's theme was 'sports day' and all of the hosts had chosen different sports themed costumes for the occasion.

Since Illyria demanded that all of their students be enrolled in at least one athletic sport a year, to provide them with exercise and a well-rounded education not completely focused on academics, the girl already had their 'costumes' ready.

Hana and Ana were enrolled in the gymnastic program at their school. The first year's leotards were mirror images of each other. They were green with black stars on their hip and bust, black sheer sleeves, and a partially open back. They had taken the liberty of performing trick requested by their crowd to show case their talent. Splits and handstand splits apparently being very popular to see as the crowd kept requesting it.

Misaki was a swimmer for Illyria. Her 'uniform' was a black one piece that had one thin emerald stripe down her left side and black swim flats on her feet. She wore matching green goggles with black lenses on her head like a head band. For modesty sake, however, she had on a similar track jacket. It didn't really help considering that it stopped half way over her bum and did nothing to cover her long legs that the boys were staring at, unaware that not far from them was a tall football player looking ready to straggled the lot of them if it wasn't for the tiny baseball player beside him trying to calm him down.

Finally, there was Sayuri, who played tennis for her home school. Her uniform consisted of a black tank top, with mini sleeves and the schools crest in the corner, a matching pleated tennis skirt, and similar sneakers; all with Illyria green accents. Her hair was up in a sporty pony tail fashion. She looked like she had just waltzed out of a tennis magazine and into the club. The second year was displaying the correct way to perform a topspin serve to her guests, her already short skirt lifting up more causing the boys to nudged and grin at each other stupidly.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. He was less than pleased.

"You gotta do something Kyouya-senpai!"

"Yeah, this is ridiculous! These guys are ruining everything with their perverted antics! It's horrible!" The twin basketball players interjected one after another in annoyance.

Kyouya nudged up his glasses and said calmly, "We can't do anything about it now. Kicking them all out now would be a blatant display of discrimination, which we can't have tarnish our reputation. Furthermore, I assume that they are paying which means that they will receive the service that they paid for. So for today, just grin and bear it. Right now, all we can do is attempting to keep the situation under control and hopefully no bad will come of this."

"But what about our imōtos?" The Hitachiin brothers yelled in unison, concerned for their adopted 'little sisters'. Kyouya sighed,

"Hana and Ana will be fine. Your… imōtos are quite capable of taking care of themselves. All of them are. Besides, I guarantee that if any happens to any of them here or because of this, I will personally beat Tamaki and see to it that my family's polices force handles the perpetrators." Kyouya said, jotting things down in his notes.

"Promise?" The twin basketball stars asked in a mumble together.

"You have my word. Now go see to your guests." Kyouya promised.

This seemed to calm down the twins considerably and did as they were told, still mumbling angrily as they went.

Kyouya sighed and wrote a few more things down. He glanced back over at where Sayuri was again, and glared once more at the scene. He steeled himself before going around to a place where he could monitor the day's events in peace; as well as a place far away enough to not cause a scene like Mori was threatening to.

Later, Kyouya had sufficiently distracted himself with work that he had almost forgot about the whole thing.

"Not playing along today Kyouya-san?"

Kyouya looked up from his notes at the voluptuous tennis star that was now next to him. Kyouya gave her a bored look and returned to his note taking.

"Someone has to keep this place under control. You seem fine catering to the whims of your _guests._" Kyouya stated harshly and Sayuri smirked with a chuckle.

"You're always the referee dear, costume or no. And do I detect jealousy in your voice Kyouya-kun?" Sayuri mocked, referring to the costume choice that Kyouya had picked out for the day, which was ironic to say the least. The spectacled teen neither confirmed nor denied this, just continuing to write in his notebook. "Can I blow your whistle?" She asked sweetly, wrapping her fingers around the silver item around Kyouya's neck. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her lightly and detangled her fingers.

"No," He said flatly, leaving no room for argument. Sayuri, of course, never took 'no' at face value.

"Oh, come on, why not?" If Sayuri were one to whine, this would be how she did it. However, the way she 'whined' was more of a seductive pout and lowering her voice pitch as a way to seduce her target into get her way.

Kyouya had to admit, it was a horribly effective tactic, one that even he was hard pressed to stand against sometimes. "Because, it would be inappropriate, and your outfit is already inappropriate enough." Kyouya said firmly, not looking up from his notes. To look meant sudden doom, he had learned that from all of his time with Tamaki.

"What's the matter ref? Don't like my tennis uniform?" Sayuri asked seductively, doing a little twirl that kicked up her skirt a little higher before 'casually' moving closer into the startled referee personal space, who blushed lightly despite himself. Kyouya coughed lightly, attempting to right himself.

"No, I just feel that it is inappropriate attire to wear in public." He said, surprisingly with a semblance of calm.

"Would you prefer I wear it in private then?" Kyouya's pen snapped in half as the iron grip he held on it finally shattered the writing utensil as the girl whispered the words in his ear as she pressed her body flush against her side.

"Sayuri!" Kyouya hissed, shocked that she would make such a lewd comment in public and embarrassed that the desired effect was achieved. Where was that iron control that he exuded when he needed it? Perhaps even his iron will had its limitations against the will of a persistent female and hormones.

The brunette did nothing but step back quickly and giggled quietly at the boy in front of her at his misfortune. "How about I get you another pen, perhaps something to cool you down with, Kyouya-san?" She added off-handedly as she sauntered away, making her skirt swish like that he was sure.

Kyouya growled quietly to himself, mentally cursing her and himself for getting under his skin like that.

The raven haired host pushed up his glasses in attempt to regain his composure. Damn that woman and her conniving ways! He really had to tell her to stop doing that in public. Privately, it made no difference. In fact, if he was being honest, he encouraged it. Public, however, was an entirely different matter, what with students and clients and family connections children around. It took all of his will power to a) reprimand her and b) resist her.

He was walking a very fine line again, which was something he didn't really like. He seriously needed to have a talk with her about this before he lost control.

"Kyouya-san, are you alright?" The spectacled young man looked to his side at the young lady standing beside him, one of his few regulars. He immediately righted himself and slapped on a smile.

"Of course my dear, why ever would you ask?" He said sweetly to her.

"You just seemed upset. Are you and Sayuri-san having a lovers spat?" She asked.

The Shadow King opened his eyes a little wide at that. "Lovers spat?"

"Yes, Tamaki-kun says that you and Sayuri-san are in love. Are you two fighting or have broken up or something?" The girl asked adamantly.

Kyouya felt his inner self's brow twitch in annoyance again, but remained calm on the outside. "I'm sorry, my dear. But that's not the case." The girl seemed to look down at the ground at this and sighed.

"Oh, alright, it's true then. You and Sayuri-san really in love and she _is_ your girlfriend? Please say it's not true! I don't think I could stand it if someone had taken you away Kyouya-sama." She replied meekly in an almost broken hearted tone.

Kyouya smiled more and, in a similar Tamaki fashion, took the girls hand and pulled her close. "Well, you don't need to worry my dear. No one is taking me away from you." He told her sweetly and the girl blushed heavily.

"S-s-so, you don't have a g-girlfriend?" The girl stammered helplessly against the Shadow King's charm.

"Of course not, why would I be with another when I can have all my time to spend with you." The girl blushed and broke out into a smile.

"Really? Oh that's so wonderful Kyouya-kun! I was so worried!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Kyouya was actually quite proud of himself. It was a performance that could rival even that of Tamaki's. He did feel a little wrong about the whole thing, but business was business. He had to give the people what they wanted, despite his feelings or not.

After school was done for the day and the Host Club had ended its activities, Misaki was waiting outside of the dojo for Mori to get out of his kendo practice.

He always told her that she didn't have to. And she always told him that she didn't mind. She wanted to spend time with Mori. She didn't know how much longer they could spend together. Her father had been pressuring her more and more to make the arrangement official and it was becoming harder and harder to enjoy her free time when the walls felt like they were closing in.

_'I have to tell Takashi,'_ Misaki thought sadly as she looked down at the ground, _'I need to tell him soon. I can't keep this up much longer. My days are numbered as is and if I wait any longer I'll just hurt him more. Why do I always end up hurting the people I care about?'_

"Don't look so down Misaki," The tall, long haired senior's blood ran cold as she heard a voice behind her. "Smile and be happy. It was Shin's dying wish after all. And it's so unlike you to disappoint." The copper haired man said with a wicked grin.

Misaki grit her teeth and spun around to attack the man behind her. But her fist was easily caught with one hand, the man's cocky smile never even flinching on his face. "Now, now, is that anyway to greet your husband Misaki?"

"You're not my husband Ryu!" Misaki spat at the slightly taller and older man in front of her, who only chuckled darkly at the girl and swatted her fist away like one would a gnat.

"Tsk, Tsk, come now, don't you think it's time to give it a rest and resign to that fact, eh Misaki? Stop fighting, you've already lost. If Shin couldn't do it, than neither can you. Don't forget, you're just the second best replacement your family could find when Shin died." Ryu spat through his smile.

Misaki growled at the smirking manand proceeded to attack again.

Ryu laughed and easily blocked her attacks, but finally had enough of this game. The college student grabbed her left arm, spun her around, and jerked it up behind her. Misaki screamed a little in pain as her arm was wrenched up her back. "I could break your arm in seven places right now. It wouldn't take that much. I'm better Misaki. Always have been, always will be." Ryu would have snickered having said this, if he hadn't needed to dodge at that current moment to evade a kendo stick coming at his head.

Misaki was thrown forward and fell to the ground with a great deal of force, but had tucked and rolled to prevent any great deal of damage. When she looked up she saw Mori and Ryu exchanging blows. The two men fought with each other for a few moments, finally separating with Mori standing in front of Misaki glaring at Ryu who stood in front of him with a smirk.

"You're pretty good kid." Ryu said mockingly, hands sliding into his pockets.

Mori narrowed his eyes more. "Who are you?" Mori countered back, not wavering from his position.

"Who am I? Who are you? You come out of nowhere and start attacking strangers you don't even know in broad daylight. Don't you have any sense about you? What the hell for?" Ryu scolded angrily.

"She's my girlfriend." Mori responded venomously and Ryu's smirk turned darker and grew wider.

"Well it seems we do have a problem, friend, because she's my fiancée."

Mori's eyes widened slightly, and looked over his shoulder at the girl on the ground.

"Takashi…" Miskai said quietly in shame.

"Oh, so you're Takashi Morinozuka," Ryu said in understanding of the situation and another dark smirk blossomed on his face. "Kimiko told me all about you. She is a very thorough girl you know. She told me all sorts of things, had to come see for myself what Misaki-kun was up to." The other man said taking a few steps forward and stopping when he and Mori were side by side, "Judging by your expression, I'm assuming she didn't tell you. Don't worry, Misaki never tells anyone anything. Kind of a bad habit of hers, so don't beat yourself up." He said darkly. "And try not to break her in too much. I'm the one that has to marry her after all. Misaki, I'll see you some other time." With that the darker man put his hands in his pockets and left the shell shocked couple alone.

After a few minutes of being frozen in time, Mori turned around to look at the brunette who still hadn't gotten up from the ground. She looked defeated and heartbroken, like she just wanted to die or crawl in a hole and never be heard from again.

"Misaki?" The girl in question looked up at the man who now kneeling in front of her, tears threatening to pour down her face.

"Takashi…." Misaki felt one tear slip down her cheek and looked down, "Takashi, I'm so sorry! I should have told you. I shouldn't have been such a coward and told you, but I…couldn't. I just couldn't! If I told it to someone then that would make it true."

A sharp intake of breath accompanied the tear soaked reply. She had to tell him now. He had the right to know. "My brother Shin was the head of the Isuzu family up until around the time he died. Ryu is from the Kiuji family. Their family holds the same legacy as our, but to the Koga clan. Our families have been rivals for generation. One day, Shin challenged Ryu to a fight on our family's grounds. Shin lost. My father told him that he was a disgrace and stripped him on his title as the family's head. Shin was so upset. He went drinking and got into an accident. He died in the hospital. I was so upset that I went to fight Ryu for my brother's honor and ended up losing too. I wasn't good enough." She told him dejectedly. "It is Isuzu tradition that the man who beats an Isuzu woman in combat will become her husband, to ensure strong lines for the next generation." Misaki recited carefully from her father's lessons. "So because of my foolishness Ryu and I are engaged."

Mori just sat there and took it all in. Misaki was engaged. She was going to get married. The woman he loved and had given his heart to was being pulled away from him right before his eyes. Was she even his to begin with? "Takashi, I'm so sorry," The shell shocked teen looked up and the girl in front of him who still looked down, tears staining the cement, "I never should have even let us become involved." She laughed bitterly before continuing, "But I was selfish. I was selfish to put my feelings for you above the inevitable that would eventually hurt you. I never wanted to do that. I just…" A sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob came from the girl as see continued to confess, "I was so happy. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I was with you Takashi, not in years." She said, smiling through her tears. "Even if you hate me now, I don't regret it. I don't think I'll ever love or feel the same way about someone the way I do you, Takashi."

Mori just stared at her solemnly and Misaki moved to stand up and leave, taking his silence as hatred and rejection.

As she turned to leave her wrist was caught and she was pulled flush into an embrace. Misaki swore her heart stopped for a moment as she was held against Mori's chest.

"Don't go," He said quietly to her.

Misaki felt her heart wrench. The simple phrase had some many meanings at this current moment; don't leave, stay with me, be with me, all in that simple phrase from the stoic man who was holding her tightly. She couldn't take it.

She embraced Mori tightly before she pushed him away. Then she ran. If she ran away from him, maybe he wouldn't come after her, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much, maybe she could out run the past if she ran fast enough and hard enough. At least that's what she told herself as she ran away, leaving the man she loved in the dust.

* * *

_All done! I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. I'll try to have a new one up soon. Please tell me what you think!_


	17. Down, down, down

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Before the start of every club meeting Kyouya made sure to go over everything that needed to be accomplished that day by everyone. Tamaki called it 'the Ouran Host Club group huddle.' He had seen it in a movie once.

At the start of the 'huddle', Kyouya made notes of what he inspected before the club even began.

Misaki wasn't there. She hadn't been for a few days now. Mori wasn't there today either. "Maybe they're together…doing something scandalous." The twins whispered loudly to each other. The other set giggled and whispered along with them. They did so love to gossip amongst themselves.

Hunny said that Mori told him he didn't feel well and that was why he didn't come today. Kyouya wasn't sure he believed the validity of this. Mori-senpai had once come to school with pneumonia. He had wheezed and hacked his way through the day for weeks but still came to school. He knew something else had to be wrong, but it wasn't his place to question the whereabouts and motives of his friends. If Mori-senpai wanted to play hooky, that was his business. Just so long as he didn't make a habit of it.

With the setback noted, Kyouya had instructed the remaining hosts to work exceptionally hard to please their guests since they were shorthanded. The remaining participants saluted their Shadow King and moved into position for the day.

Kyouya went to taking notes in his book as the large white doors opened and another member walked in.

"You're late." Kyouya said to the tardy 2nd year.

"So you noticed," Sayuri said off-handly as she went to go put her things away in the back.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a similar tone, to not raise suspicion of those around him. He was honestly concerned though. She had missed a fair portion of her classes today, or at least the ones they had together. He was worried that she maybe sick too; what with Mori's apparent illness and all.

"I had an appointment and my sister took me to lunch today." Sayuri explained calmly.

"Your sister took you to lunch?" Kyouya questioned.

"Yes, she's home from work. She came all the way from the main estate in Himeji*, I couldn't say no." She said flatly.

"I thought you didn't like your sister." Kyouya stated. Though he personally had never met the older Yoshida, Sayuri had told him once that she was childish and insufferable.

"Sometimes the way we feel about people changes." She said cryptically and Kyouya looked at her curiously, but let it drop.

"Well, next time, please don't be late. It's bad for business." He said in a managerial tone.

"Right," Sayuri said, almost bitterly, and moved to go to her designated station for the day. Kyouya arched a brow, _what was that about?_

* * *

The rest of the day went by pleasantly for the most part. Despite the mild upset that Misaki and Mori was not present, the guests were still fairly entertained by their lovely hosts.

Tamaki had taken Kyouya's instructions to heart and had set a new record for himself in guest attendance.

Hunny worked his 'cute act' from a new angle, being worried about his cousin and friend to the point of misty, tear rimmed eyes that made his guest almost weep for him.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hana, and Ana had begun combining forces not long ago. They had found out after 'the-day-that-shall-be-forgotten-and-shall-not-be-named' that they had a new angle to work with as well. Apparently, some of the girls had a secret fantasy to rescued by identical knights in shining armor. And the fact that the Hitachiin twins had 'adopted' the few months younger Yurikito twins as their little sisters had made them gush at the cuteness. They of course still capitalized on the 'brotherly love' act, but the 'step-sisters' act was fun to work too.

"Hana-san, Ana-san, have you two gotten your dresses for the black and white ball?" A girl asked the two twins beside her.

"No not yet." Ana told her.

"We'll probably get them custom made like last year. and we just haven't had the time to get fitted." Hana said after her sister.

"Besides, we still have about a month before the event. It's not like we're pressed for time." Ana added.

"What's a black and white ball?" The small group of Illyrian students looked over at Haruhi and her small group of equally confused Ouran girls that the twins had roped into their play.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you all probably didn't know." Hana apologized.

"The black and white ball is the social event of the entire year at Illyria. Anyone who's anyone goes. It's kind of when the seniors are recognized for graduating, the second years into moving to senior status, and it's also when the middle school's third years make their debut. Entire social lives have been made or broken on that night. It's kinda a big deal." Ana explained to the group.

"Oh wow, it sounds like it." Haurhi said with a small laugh.

"Would you like you come Haruhi? I'm sure we can find a date for you to go if you wanted to attend." Hana said excitedly.

"Umm…I'm not really sure…" Haruhi muttered.

"What's this, my Haurhi at a ball? Why that just sounds fantastic!" Tamaki exclaimed, his super-sonic-Haruhi-hearing having over heard the conversation from across the room.

"I didn't say yes Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi grumbled.

"But you must go! A lovely lady has requested your attendance and, host colleague or not, you must accept her invitation! It is the proper thing to do as a host and gentleman~!" Tamaki stated passionately. _And it would be a fantastic way to see Haurhi in a dress!_ He exclaimed mentally.

"Oh, Tamaki, you boisterous flatter," Hana giggle.

"Yeah, careful boss, you might float away with all that hot air." Hikaru and Kaoru teased, sending Tamaki effectively into a corner to sulk.

"So this ball thing, can we go too?" Hikaru asked, leaning back against the couch next to Ana.

"Yeah, this thing sounds fun." Kaoru piped up. Hana giggled.

"Well, you two would have to get a date. The event is technically closed to Illyria students, but their dates can be from anywhere. One girl last year brought a model from America as her date. You'd really just have to find someone from Illyria to take you."

"I don't know if I could go then. Who would take me?" Kaoru said mournfully.

"I'll take you, Kaoru." Hikaru said seductively, taking his brother's face and pulling it close to his and fangirl screams erupted at the gesture.

Across the room, Kyouya smirked and jotted down some notes in his book. "Well then, it seems Hikaru and Kaoru are doing well." He stated openly at his table.

His companion only hummed in agreement. Kyouya's eyes darted over to her, and then back to his notes. He knew that she most want something to be sitting here, but what she hadn't made it clear yet. "So this black and white ball is formal I take it." He stated calmly, still writing.

"Yes, traditionally," Sayuri said flatly in response. Kyouya glanced over at her again.

She had been oddly distant lately too. She wouldn't talk to him as much, been going home to the main estate more frequently, and when she did talk her eyes often held that glass shade that they held when she was trying to be charmingly civil to those around her.

"Does that mean I need to wear a tuxedo or would standard formal attire suffice?" Kyouya asked, returning to his note. Assuming that whatever was wrong would come up eventually.

"I'm not going with you."

Kyouya stopped mid writing and looked over at the girl with an arched brow. "Pardon?"

"I'm going with Hiroshi Ataria from my music class. He asked me this morning." Sayuri explained.

"And you said yes?" Kyouya asked, becoming annoyed at her casual tone of the situation of borderline cheating

"Of course, why?" Sayuri asked and Kyouya knew she was verbally poking him on purpose.

"I don't know? I assumed that you would want to go with your boyfriend?" Kyouya stated.

"So now you're my boyfriend? I thought you didn't have a girlfriend, remember?" Sayuri said venomously, narrowing her eyes at Kyouya from across the table.

Kyouya put his notebook down on the table and leaned forward. "So that's what this is about? You're jealous because of what I told some girl? I told you in the beginning that our relationship would have to be a secret for the club and that it couldn't affect business. You agreed to that." Kyouya reminded.

"Well maybe I don't agree to the arrangement anymore." Sayuri said, standing from her seat, pausing as she prepared to walk away, "Consider this my resignation from the host club. It's everything I owe you for being here and then some for the trouble I've caused. You seem to be more concerned with that than anything else." She said gravely and slipped a folded piece of paper on to the table then walked away.

Kyouya didn't turn to watch her leave or try to stop her.

He automatically moved his hand to pick up the paper on the table and opened in. Inside was a check for the amount of money it would have cost Sayuri to be a paying client for the time she had been there and then some, as she had stated.

Also inside was a crisp 1000 yen note.

His name had been crossed out.

* * *

_Reviews and feedback, as always, are appreciated!_


	18. And the pieces scattered all over

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Sometimes, Kyouya didn't know how he ended up in some situations.

All he had tried to do today was go and talk to Sayuri. After her abrupt departure earlier the other day, and what he assumed was the end of their relationship by her terms, he wanted to sort things out with her and understand why she was acting this way.

After all, Sayuri was a reasonable woman. For her to get so upset over something so trivial had to be false as it made no sense in his mind at all. So he had planned to go to her house to do just that. The situation, however, had not been as simple as he anticipated.

_"Oh, Mr. Ootori-san, how nice to see you, what are you doing here?" The maid, Maya, greeted when she opened the door for him and Kyouya smiled._

_"I'm here to see Miss Yoshida. Is she in?" He asked in Host form._

_ Maya got a confused look on her face._ _"Miss Sayuri has returned to the main estate sir. She left yesterday."_

_Kyouya furrowed his brows now too._ _"Oh, I…was not aware." He said, confused that he did not know this information. Hadn't she said that the drive was too far to be a reasonable commute? Why go back to the main estate?_

_"Maya, who's here, is that my publicist?"_

_Kyouya snapped out of his musing to look at the top of the stairs to see a beautiful older woman who looked like she had just walked out of a high fashion magazine despite her jeans and bare feet._

_"No madam, this is a guest of your sisters." Maya told the new woman._

_"Oh! A friend of Say-chan's! And a boy friend at that! " The supposedly older woman said, practically skipping down the stairs. "Hello! I'm Hitomi Yoshida, Say-chan's older sister." _

_Kyouya mentally arched a brow while he took the older woman's hand. This was Sayuri's older sister? Granted, the resemblance was uncanny. Hitomi, however, had much brighter navy eyes that reminded him of a child's and used her stunning smile more. She reminded him of Tamaki and his sister. Like she was excited for life and everything was something fantastic to behold, emotions on their sleeves._

_"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kyouya." Kyouya said in a friendly manner, smiling politely to the older woman who beamed._

_"Oh you're so cute! I never get to meet any of Say-chan's friends and shame on her for not being here to meet with such a cutie like you!" Hitomi said with a wink. Kyouya felt himself blush a little at the beautiful model's compliment. He was human after all. Suddenly, Hitomi said, "Maya, call my publicist and tell him I can't make it. Kyouya-chan, have you eaten?" _

_The other two people in the room blinked at the beaming woman._

_"Miss Yoshida, are you sure that's wise…."_

_"Um…I think I should be going. If Sayuri isn't here…"_

_"Nonsense!" Hitomi exclaimed loudly, "I never get to do anything fun when I'm home! It's always work, work, work! I want to do what I want to do now and right now I want to go and eat with Say-chan's cute friend because I never get to meet them because she's never any fun!" The supposedly twenty four year old yelled in a tantrum, sealed with her crossed arms and pout._

Needless to say, that was how Kyouya ended up here, sitting across from a beautiful, gleeful model that had spent the last half hour talking about fashion and shoots and all sorts of annoying trivial things while whining about her mean little sister who never wanted to see her.

"So tell me how you know Say-chan? She never tells me anything, so you'll have to tell me everything." Hitomi asked.

Kyouya was surprised that she hadn't passed out from talking so fast. When had she breathed? "Sayuri and I met at school. She was in the transfer program of Illyria's and has been attending Ouran since the beginning of first term." He explained.

"Oh! Ouran Academy! I was gonna go there, but those uniforms! Bleh! Who picks yellow hoop dresses as a uniform? That's why I went to Illyria, much better uniforms." Hitomi told the younger black haired boy.

"You…went to Illyria Honors Academy?" Kyouya asked in clarification. Hitomi smiled.

"Yep, I graduated six years ago. Oh that makes me feel old! I like to think that Sayuri is following in my footsteps. Although I never had the grades she did. But she never had my social life either!" Hitomi told him, crinkling her nose as she smiled.

"You and your sister are nothing alike. It's hard to believe that you went to the same school, let alone share the same genes." Kyouya joked. It did not have the desired effect.

Hitomi got a sad, wistful smile on her face and looked nostalgic. "Yeah, Say-chan and I never really got along. With our age differences, we weren't as close as two sisters should be. On top of that, Say-chan and I are like night and day." She said sadly, "Father used to joke that Sayuri had the Midas touch. Everything that Sayuri touched turned to gold, music, academics, everything. It was almost kinda scary. Even at a very young age I knew that she had the potential for greatness. That's why I stepped down as successor to father's legacy. I couldn't compete. Sayuri has always had the talent and skill to be the successor, and is willing to sacrifice everything to have it." Hitomi looked back to Kyouya again with a sad smile. "Do you know what happens to Midas in the end of the story? His ability to turn everything to gold turns into a curse and he's trapped in his golden tomb cut off from the world. I fear that's what will happen to Say-chan once day. She's wake up and realize that everything that she's worked so hard for isn't important and she has no way to get back."

Kyouya's eyes grew a little wider at the woman before him. When she wasn't acting like a total ditz and had that sad, serious expression on her face, it wasn't so hard to see that the two of them were sisters.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so serious on you. It's just that Say-chan's never around for me to tell her these things so when they come up someone else is always around." Hitomi said with a smile, which Kyouya returned lightly.

"It's alright. Greatness comes at a price, I'm sure that Sayuri knows that." Kyouya told the older woman. Hitomi's smile grew.

"You sound just like her." She said flatly and Kyouya's eyes widened a little again at her words, then watched her beam again and lapse back into childhood. "So tell me more about Ouran! Has it changed any? What's it like? Do they still have those horrible uniforms or did they finally change?"

* * *

Mori had always liked the outdoors.

He had preferred it much more to being inside. He found the pristine calm of nature soothing and peaceful. It always made his mood feel better when it wasn't in its best.

Today, however, nothing could make him feel better. Not even the gentle calm of nature around him.

"Hey Takashi," Mori looked up from his slumped expression in his small, personal sitting garden at his small cousin who had appeared by him, "are you ok? I missed you at the club today. Everyone did." Hunny told him. Mori looked back down, ashamed that he had abandoned his duty as a Morinozuka to watch over his cousin due to his selfishness.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni."

The tiny blonde smiled a little, but not much because he knew something was wrong, and sat down beside him. "Are you feeling better, Takashi? You still look kinda ill."

"I'm not sick Mitsukuni." He said dully, ashamed again that he had lied to his tiny cousin as well. Hunny just tilted his head to the side.

"Why didn't you want to come to the club today then?" The tiny 3rd year questioned.

"I didn't want to see Misaki." Mori told him. Hunny tilted his head to the other side.

"How come Takashi?"

"She left me Mitsukuni." The taller teen confessed.

Hunny's normally large eyes grew wider at the statement. "Left? You mean…" Mori just hung his head in response "Oh Takashi…." Hunny didn't know what to say. He didn't think that they had been having problems. He had never seen Takashi so happy, even though the change was subtle to others, and Misaki looked just as happy as he did. "Are you sure she broke up with you Takashi? Maybe it's a mistake."

"She's engaged." Mori told him and Hunny's shoulder slumped in defeat.

Engaged? Since when? She hadn't said anything to anyone and didn't people do that when they were engaged? Misaki-kun didn't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that. He was so confused.

Hunny looked at Mori, who looked so defeated and crushed that his own heart broke for his cousin. "Takashi…do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" He knew it was stupid, but he wanted to comfort his cousin and pretty much best friend some way, and being cute was the only way he knew how.

Mori took the pink, stuffed bunny, but didn't hug it. "I love her Mitsukuni."

Hunny gave a small gasp and felt like he might cry. He leaned over and hugged his much taller cousin.

"Takashi, you wanna know what I think?" Hunny asked after a moment, still hugging his cousin and continued even though he got no response. "I think that if you love Misa-chan, that you shouldn't give up."

Mori glanced over at his smaller cousin out of the corner of his eye and then back down. "It's not that easy." He told the blonde.

Hunny pulled back and looked at him. Then with a shrug he responded, "Who says?"

Mori looked at Hunny wide eyed for a moment, then back down at the ground for a moment before he shot up.

"Takashi, what are you doing?" Hunny asked in confusion when the taller man stood abruptly and walked back into his room.

"Not giving up." He said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

_So that's the new chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review! I love to know if everyone likes the story and/or if there are ways I can improve. Thank you!_


	19. Into a million pieces

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Ibiki Isuzu considered himself an intelligent man.

He was the head of a well-endowed, old family that had strong roots. He had attended some of the best schools and universities in his earlier years. He had lead the Isuzu business into prosperity for several years now practically on his own. The man did the crossword and Sudoku every day in pen for Gods sakes!

Right now, however, he was downright confused.

"Let me see if I understand this," Ibiki began, staring down at the younger man who sat calmly before him in one of his shoin, "You come here, unannounced and without an appointment, to meet with me to tell me that you want me to end the engagement set between my daughter Misaki and Ryu Kiuji, that has been that way for years now, because you don't think it's fair and you're in love with my daughter. Have I gotten that correct so far?"

"Yes sir," Mori said, sitting in proper seiza before the older man with a very serious face and stance about him. Like he was a warrior on a mission.

"Well then, my question to you is, have you lost your mind?" Ibiki asked the younger man critically.

"Of course he has, dear. He's in love." Ayame Isuzu, wife of Ibiki and mother of Miskai and Tatsuki, said with a light tone of bells as she giggled genteelly behind her kimono sleeve. The woman looked younger than her husband, though they were only three year apart, and it was obvious where her daughters got their looks from.

Ibiki rolled his eyes at his wife, but mentally smiled at her. She was indeed wise, his wife, matched only by her beauty. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love. To have your heart stolen by a beautiful woman and your only hope was to make her happy.

That, however, did not change the matter at hand. "I don't know what you want me to do, boy. This is a little unorthodox to say the least. I can't just call off the engagement just because you come in here and think you're in love with my daughter."

"I don't think. I know." Mori said evenly, everything about him asserting that fact to the older man in front of him. Ibiki sighed. Another thing he remembered about youth, ridged defiance in the face of authority.

"There is one way dear," Ibiki and Mori turned their attentions to the woman in the room beside her husband. "You would have to fight for her." Ayame said casually. Mori furrowed his brows at the woman and Ibiki sighed again before he explained.

"Though your methods are unorthodox, your position is not. It has not been so uncommon for Isuzu women to enthrall the mind of multiple men. My great-grandmother apparently had four suitors vying for her hand. In situations like these, there is one method that can break an arranged engagement like Misaki and Ryu's. You and Ryu most compete against each other for the right to have Misaki's hand. The strongest man wins. Such is Isuzu tradition."

Mori's eyes widened a little at the man's words and then looked down in thought. He'd have to fight Ryu in order to win Misaki? It seemed barbaric, but then again his family was old too and had similar traditions that seemed barbaric as well; like the Haninozuka's having to constantly fight each other to get stronger.

"Do you accept these terms?" Ibiki's voice boomed, and Mori looked up, resolve in his eyes.

"Yes," Mori answered and Ibiki nodded.

"Very well, a challenge has been set. Word will be sent to Ryu of this challenge. Should he accept you two will fight here in one week's time. Until then, you are not to speak of this to anyone. Is that understood?" Ibiki told Mori who nodded once.

The teen then gave a low bow to the man before getting up to leave. "Boy," Mori stopped and turned back around, "Next time, make an appointment." Mori nodded once again and bowed once more before heading out to be escorted off the estate.

"My, my, what an interesting turn of events my love." Ibiki glanced sideways at his still smirking wife.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Ibiki questioned. Ayame smiled.

"Of course not, why ever would you ask?" Ayame asked sweetly, placing one of her white Go* stones on the board before sipping her tea.

"Because you hate Ryu and would rather Misaki marry a toad than him." Ibiki stated, placing one of his black stone on the board after her. Ayame grimaced.

"Hate is a strong word, dear. I wouldn't waste the emotion on him. I prefer indifference. Furthermore, it seems Misaki maybe marrying someone else, who is defiantly _not _a toad." Ayame chuckled at her husband's glare. She picked up another stone and placed it, "Besides, the Morinozuka family is just a prestigious as the Kiujis. Either way, you should be happy with the outcome." She said with a bit of bitterness towards her husband, and placed another stone after him. "Game dear," She said casually, and sipped her tea again.

* * *

Kyouya hadn't seen Sayrui today. Not that he was looking for her or anything. After he hadn't seen her for the past few days, after seeking her out and being forced into going to dinner with her sister, he had stopped trying to find her.

He honestly didn't think that it would be that hard to see her though. They did have classes together after all. But she wasn't there. All of the classes they had together, she had been absent from. He could guess why and he didn't like it.

Was she really going to avoid him for the rest of the year with only a month and a half of school left in just the first term? He didn't think so. That seemed very impractical. What would she do second term? Or third even? But then again she was being very impractical at the moment. Maybe she just needed space. Girls did that right?

Kyouya sighed and place his chin on his hand.

With the Host Club over for the day, he could take a moment to relax and he wasn't going to think about her so he could. He looked around the room at the rest of the club. The others were goofing around like normal. Mori was back after only one day of absence, which had been good for attendance. He seemed much more serious lately, like he was constantly thinking about something. Misaki wasn't there again. The twins had skipped today too.

Maybe with their 'leader' quitting the rest of them had quit too. And with that thought he was back to thinking about Sayuri again.

Kyouya cursed mentally and pinched his brow. Damn it! Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why was it always so damn hard? She shouldn't consume his thoughts the way she does! She shouldn't get to him the way she does! In his mind he could see her laughing or smirking at him as though she were across from him. But when he opened his eyes the chair across from him was empty. Kyouya frowned.

Just then, the doors to the Third Music Room flung open, making everyone jump a little, and a pair of counter opposite twins marched in.

"What did you do?" The girls shouted in unison.

Kyouya blinked as the Yurikito twins yelled at him in unison as they stood in front of him. From the short time he knew them, this had never happened. The twins had never been a unified front of anger before. It was rather terrifying.

"Pardon?" Kyouya questioned, trying to appear calm.

"Don't play dumb with us Ootori!" Ana yelled pointing accusingly at him.

"Yeah, how could you do this you bastard?" Hana yelled back in a similar manner.

Kyouya lifted his brows. Never had he heard Hana curse before either. This must be bad.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about, and could you reframe from name calling. It's childish." Kyouya said flatly, pretending to be bored with them, hoping that they would just go away. He wasn't in the mood.

"Childish? Childish!" Ana shirked, looking ready to slug the older teen.

"Girls, please, could you lower your voices a little." Tamaki pled from behind them.

Two heads whipped around and screamed, "SHUT UP!" The unison yelling and death glares sent the Host Club King fleeing into a corner.

"What is this all about?" Kyouya asked, becoming angry with their anger that he had apparently caused.

"You mean you honestly don't know?" Ana asked her anger momentarily sated.

"No, I have no idea." Kyouya reaffirmed again.

"Sayuri is leaving, and it's your entire fault!" Hana yelled passionately.

Kyouya's eyes widened at the younger twins words, as did the rest of the host club members in the corner. "She's leaving?" Kyouya asked stunned.

"She said that she's going back to Illyria at the end of the month! She says she can't stand being here! She already cleared it with the Chairman and the Headmaster of Illyria! She said she might be going to Europe after that! She thinks she might stay there! This is all your fault!" Hana explained adamantly.

Kyouya didn't know what to say. Sayurai was leaving. She might leave to go to another continent. This was ridiculous! Was she really that disgust with his presence that she would go half way around the world to not be around him?

"Kyouya?" The Shadow King snapped out of his musing to look at the confused twins in front of him, "You honestly didn't know?" Hana asked, face now a look of worry.

Kyouya righted himself and pushed up his glasses. "No, I honestly didn't. I haven't spoken to her not since she quit the Host Club." He said calmly, but on the inside he was reeling.

He didn't know what to feel. He felt a horrible mixture of anger, betrayal, and….sadness. Horrible sadness that he hadn't felt since Fuyumi left to start her new life with her husband and left him all alone.

Why was he sad though? He shouldn't be sad, he should be angry. How could she do this to him? He hadn't been told anything so far! Their relationship ending, her moving back to the main estate, leaving the transfer program to go half way around the world, anything! He should be furious with her for her lack of respect and complete disregard. Yet, the over powering emotion he felt right now was sadness, and it was suffocating him slowly.

"If you're done here, could we get back to cleaning up for the day? I would like to leave at a _reasonable_ hour today." Kyouya said in a managerial tone and calm face.

The Yurikito twins, frustrated with the Shadow King, stormed back out. The Hitachiin twins chased after them.

"Kyouya, what was that about? Why would Sayuri leave and not tell you?" Tamaki asked cautiously.

"Forget about it Tamaki. It's none of your concern." Kyouya said flatly, writing fake scribbles in his notebook and walking off to one of the back rooms under the guise of work.

When he was behind closed doors and alone, Kyouya dropped his note book. He leaned up against one of the double doors and clutched his chest.

This was really suffocating him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. If only he could just think! If only he could figure out some way to make this pain go away, make this go away, fix this, make her she that she was wrong!

Kyouya threw his head back to crack his head against the door, hard. _Maybe a little too hard,_ he thought as he grabbed the back of his head. At least his head wasn't reeling anymore.

"Kyouya?" The Shadow King snapped back from the door as the other was opened and snapped back into his cool mask.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses in a smooth gesture.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked in concern.

"I'm fine Tamaki, nothing to be concerned about." He assured.

"Are you sure? You seem upset?"

Kyouya looked at the blonde with a bored expression. "What do I have to be concerned about? That Sayuri is going back to Illyria? She isn't my problem. She quit the Host Club. What she does now is of no concern of mine, now can we get back to work?" Kyouya asked coolly, trying to walk past Tamaki. But Tamaki caught his arm.

"Don't give me that! Don't pull the 'cool type' act on me Kyouya! I'm your friend! I know you! Your upset because with Sayuri leaving and don't act like you aren't!" Tamaki urged angrily. Kyouya growled, before tearing his arm away.

"Let go Tamaki! Leave me alone!" Kyouya snapped at him, but the blonde just glared at him.

"Are you really going to be this stubborn to let the love of your life just leave like this?" Tamaki asked and Kyouya looked at him in shock

"What?"

"Do you really think I didn't know about you two? Do you really think I didn't notice how happy you were once she came? I'm your best friend Kyouya, and I'm not as stupid as you think!" Tamaki yelled passionately and Kyouya looked down.

"You're wrong," Kyouya said in a quiet tone.

"Am I?" Tamaki asked pleadingly, trying to get Kyouya to understand what he was throwing away.

Kyouya growled again. "You're wrong Tamaki! You're always wrong! You're just some ditzy fool who parades around with dreams of rainbows and happy endings! You don't know anything!" Kyouya yelled. This was the first time he had ever yelled at him, really yelled at him, since the first time when they were just becoming friends.

Tamaki glared at the darker teen. "Maybe your right Kyouya," He said calmly, "Maybe I am a fool who believes in rainbows and happy endings, but someone has to! And if you don't believe even this once, then you're the one that's the fool!" Tamaki said seriously as he left Kyouya alone as he requested.

* * *

_So that's the new chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review! I love to know if everyone likes the story and/or if there are ways I can improve and/or has any questions. Thank you!_

_*Go- is one of the oldest board games in human history, a game for two players that is noted for being rich in strategic complexity despite its simple rules. The game is played by two players who alternately place black and white stones on the vacant intersections of a grid, the object of the game is to control (surround) a larger portion of the board than the opponent._


	20. Fight at the House of Fifty Bells!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day outside. Not a cloud in the bright blue sky, a light breeze that made it comfortably cool, birds chirping happily in the vibrant green trees. Yes, it was a beautiful day. However, it was about to get ugly very quickly for a small group of people.

"The fight will continue until one fighter is no longer able to continue or I deem that the match is over." Ibiki spoke loudly, his regal voice echoing off the walls of the family dojo.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ryu asked the man across from him. Mori nodded.

He had trained hard for this. He couldn't lose. He had made promised.

_Mori punched and kicked the wooden training post in his back yard. The post trembled in the dark man's fury, having taken the better part of a beating for the past few hours. Yesterday, he had gotten word that Ryu had accepted the challenged. Not from a messenger, as he had expected, but Ryu himself._

"**_Morinozuka-san," Mori stopped walking, on his way to the kendo dojo, and turned around. He said nothing, but glared at the smirking snake behind him. "I got word from old man Isuzu yesterday that you want to challenge me. Is that true?" Ryu asked cheekily._**

"**_Yes," Mori said blankly, eyes still narrowed at the approaching man who continued to smirk._**

"**_So you're willing to get your ass kicked for Misaki. My how foolish love makes people." Ryu chastised. _**

"**_You wouldn't?" Mori asked and Ryu scoffed._**

"**_Of course not. Don't get me wrong, Misaki is a fine piece and her family's money isn't bad either, but come on. She's not worth the trouble."Ryu stepped sideways to avoid the punch coming towards his face._**

**_Ryu narrowed his eyes, still smirking, "Want to get this out of the way now? I got time." _**

**_Mori glared again before he straightened._** "**_No." _**

**_Ryu chuckled darkly and pushed his styled shabby black hair out of his face._** "**_Alright, Morinozuka-san, if you need the time I can let you have it. You're gonna need it." Ryu said with a much dark smirk as he walked away._**

_Mori punched the training post again and one of the wooden arms splintering apart from the base. Mori sighed. That was the third one. His father wasn't going to be happy from having to replace them. "Niisan?" Mori looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. "Um…you have a guest." Satoshi said, taking in the broken training ground his brother. Mori didn't say anything. He just grabbed a towel and headed to meet his guest._

_Mori was surprised to find Tatsuki in his living room, sitting on his couch with a pout. Her head spun to the door when she noticed she was being watched and shot up._

"_Did you challenge Ryu to a fight over big sister?" She accused._

_ Mori blinked at the blunt statement from the intense looking girl._ "_Uh…"_

"_Don't bother denying it! I hear you talking to Papa. Why would you do something like that?" Tatsuki yelled._

"_What?" Mori asked, confused as to what was going on. _

_Tatsuki sighed exasperatedly._ "_Misa-Mi is gonna be pissed when she finds out! What makes you think you can fight her battles for her?"_

"_I want to help." Mori told the younger girl._

"_So you're gonna help her by making her marry you instead. That's really stupid!"_

_Mori blinked, obviously confused, and Tatsuki growled._

"_You idiot! What did you think was going to happen if you won? Instead of her having to marry Ryu, she'd have to marry you, don't you get that!" _

_Mori blinked again, not in confusion but in shock of the tiny girl with the big voice. Tatsuki sighed and crossed her arms. "You're such an idiot. I don't see why she likes you."_

"_I'm sorry." Tatsuki blinked and looked over at the much taller man in front of her. "But I have to do this. You want your sister to be happy. I do too." Mori said in earnest. Tatsuki blinked again before looking down and pouting._

"_You really are stupid. How can she be happy if she doesn't even have a choice? Baka." She mumbled, before looking up at him again. "I came here to yell at you, 'cause I thought you were a jerk. I guess I'll have to settle for yelling at you for being an idiot instead." Tatsuki said, uncrossing her arms and heading for the door._

_When she got there, Mori in tow, she stopped in the frame. "Hey, Takashi," Mori perked up a little at the sound of his name, "even though you're an idiot, and I don't want my sister to have to marry you, I still hope you win." Mori's eyes widened a little at the confession from the youngest Isuzu, who then turned around to glare at him and pointed. "If you win, you better make my sister happy! If not, you'll have to deal with me!" _

_Mori nodded once and Tatsuki smiled a little, "Promise?" Mori nodded again and Tatsuki smiled more. "Good! Train hard Takashi-baka! You have to keep your promise!" She said and then sprinted out of the door frame._

"This will be a fair, hand to hand combat fight. No weapons. Those are the only rules. Is that understood?"

"Crystal."

"Yes."

"Very well, begin!" Ibiki shouted and at the sound of the older man's cry, the two younger men squared off.

The two men stared at each other from across the distance, sizing the other up and waiting for the other to strike.

It was Ryu who moved first, closing the space as quickly as he threw his fists. Mori had to go on the defensive, blocking the attacks expertly. "You're pretty good," Ryu said when the two came to a dead lock when Mori grabbed his fists. "I would have broken a normal persons arm right about now, but I guess that is to be expected from a Morinozuka." Mori glared at the man's never ceasing, infuriating smirk, "I guess I'll just have to try harder!" Ryu cried, throwing his head back and slamming it against Mori's.

Mori stumbled back at the head butt, his skull rattled a little by the force and the punch in the face that soon followed. He was knocked back further, but snapped into a new fighting stance as Ryu came at him again.

The fight had just started and already Mori's back was against the wall.

* * *

About a mile away, on a park bench, Misaki sat and looked at the crystal clear water of a pond. She liked to jog or walk here on her days off. The run was nice, the park was always pretty, and she could sit and meditate on her thought in peace without much distractions.

However, right now, her mind was far too troubled to meditate.

Misaki just blankly stared at the water, thinking of her life as a grieving woman would think of a lost loved one. _I need to stop acting like this!_ She thought forcefully. _I'm stronger than this! I'm an Isuzu damn it! I shouldn't be swayed by my emotions so! I should just forget about everything and move on. I can't be a dutiful daughter to the Isuzu's if I keep acting like this!_ Misaki doubled over and rested her head in her hands. _But why can't I stop thinking about him?_ Her hands tightened around her head before releasing and she looked up. _Takashi, is it like this for you too? Is this what a broken heart feels like?_

"Big sister!" Misaki turned around to see Tatsuki sprinting up towards her and shot up.

"Tatsuki? What is it, what's wrong?" Misaki asked her almost doubled over sister.

"Takashi…fight…Ryu…our house…" Tatsuki said through pants to catch her breath.

"Takashi is fighting Ryu at our house? Why?" Misaki asked. Tatsuki took two big breaths to right herself before speaking.

"It's because of you! Takashi came to our house the other day to ask Papa to end the arrangement between you and Ryu. Papa said the only way that could happen is if Takashi beat Ryu in a fight. Their going at it right now Misa-Mi!" Misaki's eyes widened and she sprinted off past her sister. "Hey, wait for me!" Tatsuki cried and followed helplessly to try to catch up to her long legged sister.

But Misaki didn't wait. She ran quickly hoping to get back to her home just as fast. She had to stop them! If she didn't Takashi could get hurt, or worse!

She made it to the corner of the block when a black car cut her off. As the sudden halt, Tatsuki slamming into her as they looked dumbfounded at the car. The black tinted window in the back rolled down. "Need a lift?"

"Get out of the way Kimiko!" Misaki yelled at the red head in the car.

"My, my, how rude, I'm only trying to help." Kimiko said in a lofty tone as she crossed her arms and legs.

"What are you talking about?" Miskai hissed. Kimiko glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"You want to save your precious Morinozuka-kun from getting a beating. I don't really know how though, the fight started 20 minutes ago."

"Shut up Kimiko! How do you know?"

Kimiko laughed lightly at the enraged Isuzu. "I'm an Asuma; it's my job to know. Look, we're wasting time."

"Why on Earth would you want to help me?" Misaki asked and Kimiko shot a glare over her dark sunglasses.

"I'm not. I'm helping me." Kimiko stated and opened her door. "Do you want a ride or not?"

* * *

Mori and Ryu continued to exchange blows. The two fighters were evenly matched.

However, Ryu was much more aggressive and Mori had to go on the defensive a lot more. Judging by his attacks, Mori realized that his left punch was a fraction slower than his right. If he moved quickly, he could dodge the right and get closer into his space for a body punch.

"Takashi!" Mori stopped and looked past his opponent as Misaki appeared in the doorway. He would have called back but Ryu took advantage and punched him in the face again.

"Eyes on the fight Morinuzuka-san," Ryu scolded as Mori shook off the punch, wiping the blood from his face, and lunged at the other.

"Your late Misaki," The female teen looked down at her mother who sat to the left of her, "I thought you would have been home sooner."

"Sit down Misaki. You're being distracting." Ibiki scolded. Misaki blinked and sat down next to her mother, watching the fight that echoed across the training ground.

Mori dodged Ryu's attack in time to escape unharmed and land his own strike.

"Well, well, aren't you full of surprises." Ryu mocked, attacking again.

Mori blocked, going back to the defensive. Ryu was fast. He was really fast. If Mori didn't do something soon he wasn't going to be able to land any kind of sizeable attack.

Mori grabbed Ryu's left arms after dodging the right through the fraction of a space and punched him in the face, before throwing him across the mat. Ryu skidded across the floor on his back, holding his face. "Full of surprises indeed." Ryu said, sitting up and spiting blood that poured from his busted lips and mouth. "I guess I'll have to get serious."

Ryu leapt to his feet and moved to punch Mori in the face in retaliation. Mori saw him coming and blocked the punch, and if that had been the intended blow it would have been affective.

Mori groaned as the mid roundhouse kick slammed against his side. Something inside him broke, he could feel it. Two, three ribs? He wasn't sure, but some were defiantly broken. He coughed up blood and breathing was getting harder.

"Takashi!" Misaki almost leapt out of her seat to reach Mori who now sat on the floor, gasping to breathe and coughing up blood, but a hand caught her arm.

"Do you want all his effort to be a waste?" Ayame asked her and Misaki snapped her head back to her mother. The regal looking woman, a face of placid calm, gripped her arm tighter. "If you enter the ring, the match will be disqualified. You know that Misaki. The fight will be over and his injuries meaningless. Have patience and faith in the man you love." Misaki looked at her mother, as though she were about to cry, but screwed her eye shut tightly before sitting back down. _Have faith…._

"Geeze, I only kicked you once. Are you done already?" Mori looked up at the man standing above him. "I gotta hand it to you. You're one tough opponent." Ryu mocked casually.

"Fights not over," Mori told him and Ryu arched a brow at the injuried man.

"Oh, you plan on fighting me with broken ribs then?"

"Yes." Mori said, standing back up and assuming a fighting stance again.

Ryu sighed. "Alright, it's your hospital bill." And the two were fighting again.

Blows were exchanged for the next half hour. The smack of skin against skin in combat, of bodies being thrown to the ground, of something inside one of them break echoed off the training hall walls, but neither made an effort to stop.

"Had enough yet?" Ryu asked panting as he stood locked hand in hand with his equally exhausted opponent as they tried to overpower each other.

"No." Mori said flatly and Ryu smiled.

"You really are full of surprise." Ryu said with a smirked, slipping his foot between Mori's legs and tripping the man onto his back. Mori grunted at the impact and shook his head, eyes widening. "Too bad that's not enough!" He yelled before slamming his foot down with the intent of crushing Mori's skull.

A sickening crack sounded through the hall and a scream followed the broken sound.

"My leg!"

Mori sat up quickly and looked at the man on the ground beside him. At the last second, Mori arms shot out and grabbed Ryu's leg and spun him. The force he had put into it, couple with the force of Ryu's own kick, was enough to snap his fibula like a twig.

"You bastard!" Ryu screamed at him, clutching his injured leg and glaring at him with murderous intent.

Mori just sat there, trying to right his breathing through broken and bruised ribs and trying not to think about the pain that he was in from his other injuries.

"Takashi!" Mori looked up, seeing Misaki sprinting towards him through his one good eye and fall to her knees in front of him. "Takashi…" She whispered, seeing him up close for the first time in weeks. He was so beat up, she could hardly recognize him.

And yet, even though it probably hurt like hell with a busted lip and a beat up face, he still smiled. "Misaki," Mori's arm that wasn't clutching his chest lifted and his hand cupped her face, "are you ok?"

Misaki chuckled bitterly and held his hand. "You idiot, you're the one that's beat up."

"Yeah, but you're the one that's crying." Mori told her. Misaki touched her face and sure enough she was crying. She hadn't even noticed.

"Get these men some stretchers." Ibiki ordered his staff, coming up to the trio at the edge of the training arena. "Young man, it seems you are not as completely crazy as I had originally thought." Ibiki said after a screaming Ryu was carted away by Isuzu medical staff. "Congratulations on your victory, boy. I will start the paper work to have the arrangement between you and Misaki notarized."

"No." Ibiki and Ayame stopped turning to walk away with their other daughter and Misaki looked down at him. "I didn't do this to make Misaki marry me. I did it to set her free. Misaki should have the right to do what she wants. I'll marry her if she wants to, not because she has to." Mori spoke through wheezing and hacked up air and bits of blood when he was done.

"Takashi!" Misaki cried wrapping her arm carefully around Mori's shoulders as he coughed terribly and faded into unconsciousness.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at him and turned around. "Where is that stretcher?" Ibiki roared, his staff sprinting over quickly.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Ayame said quietly to her husband as they walked back to the house.

"Hush woman," Ibiki warned.

"Don't be like that. I know you are just as happy that Misaki now has a good man to be her husband."

"He doesn't want to marry her." Ibiki reminded and Ayame giggled lyrically.

"Oh Ibiki, you're so cute. Mark my words. Before you know it, that boy will be in your office again, unannounced, and asking you for permission to marry our little flower*."

"I should just not see him." Ayame giggled, louder this time, and clutched her husband's arms as he smiled.

* * *

_All done! I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, and again sorry for the wait. I'll try to have a new one up soon I promise. Please tell me what you think! I love all comments large or small! ^_^_

_PS: I don't know how I feel about double flash backs. I don't think I'm going to use it again. I'm also really unhappy that I made Misaki such a girl. I'll fix it next time._

_*-Name play ^_^_


	21. Visits in the Hospital

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Kyouya didn't like hospitals. Despite his family's business in them, he really didn't like them at all. Which was why he preferred to run them rather than be in them.

Right now, however, he had to deal with the latter.

Tamaki had called him in hysterics, balling into the phone about 'poor Mori-senpai!' and how 'he was clinging to life in a hospital at this very moment!' Of course, the blonde had been exaggerating a little as Mori was not clinging to life, but he was in a hospital and indeed in bad shape.

Tamaki had called everyone and, although the details on how he had ended up here had been fuzzy, they all came anyway. What were friends for right?

"Is Mori-senpai gonna be ok?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison with Tamaki almost every ten or fifteen minutes.

"He's still unconscious. We won't know until he wakes up." Kyouya said, for the eleventh time, as he flipped through an old magazine from one of the tables.

"When can we see him?" They chanted.

"When he wakes up you idiots," Kyouya said casually and they slumped back down into their seats.

Hunny-senpai sat across from him, clutching Usa-chan with a very serious expression on his face, having lost its usual joyful luster. "Takashi will be ok. He's really strong. No one needs to worry." Hunny said seriously. He then looked to his left and smiled sadly. "Are you ok Misa-chan?"

Misaki snapped out of her thinking to look at the much shorter senior beside her. "Oh, yes, I'm alright." She said blankly, still in a daze. Hunny lifted one hand from Usa-chan and held hers.

"It's not your fault you know." Hunny said seriously, having heard from her what had happened when she called him. "He'll be ok, you'll see. Then you two can be happy again like you were before." Hunny said giving her a real smile to banish all doubt.

Misaki smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you Hunny-senpai."

The small blonde smiled brighter.

Just then the double doors to the waiting room flew open. "Is Mori-senpai ok?" The group looked at the exasperated twins that flew through the door.

"Imōtos!" The Hitachiin brothers exclaimed racing over a latching on to their 'little sisters' n tears.

"I feel like we haven't seen you in months!"

"Where have you been? We've missed you soooo!" Hikaru and Karou cried.

"We're sorry! We've missed you too!" Hana cried back.

"How is Mori-senpai? Is he hurt? Is he dying? What's going on?" Ana asked, trying to be the, if not frantic, rational one.

"Mori-senpai is still unconscious. The doctors haven't come out yet." Kyouya told them serious. "How did you know about this?"

"Misaki called us." Kyouya's eyes snapped over to the raven haired beauty that had just stepped into the waiting room. "She seemed upset, so we thought she could use a friend." Sayuri said.

"Ah, that was very nice of you Sayuri-kun, Hana and Ana-kun." Tamaki said with a smile. He glanced briefly at his darker friend beside him, who seemed indifferent.

"We do try. Despite popular opinion, I do care about my friends." She said, moving around the crying, embracing quartet in front of her to sit beside her mournful older friend.

A few moments later the doors to the waiting room opened again, only this time a doctor walked in.

"Are you all the friends and family of Takashi Morinozuka?"

"Yes!" The group chanted together, startling the poor man.

"O-Ok. We've looked him over and he's fine for the most part. He has about three broken ribs, two more are significantly bruised, some superficial bruising and lacerations, but overall no permanent damage. He's awake and fully conscious. We've given him some painkillers and you all are free to visit him, however please, nothing too strenuous because it may lead to-"The doctor stopped talking as he was shoved out of the way by a group of teens.

"Well, that was quick. Looks like my work here is done" Sayuri said, uncrossing her legs and heading towards the exit.

"I need to talk to you," Kyouya said, having been left behind in the dash. He could wait. He had the feeling that they would be strenuous enough, which the doctor had advised against. And though he figured he should be with them to calm them down and not stress Mori-senpai, but he had something more important to do right now.

Sayuri paused and turned around, "Oh?" She said, but not really protesting as Kyouya took hold of her arms and led her down the hall into a spare room where they were alone. "Well…this is unexpected." She added with a brow arch.

"You've been avoiding me." Kyouya accused.

"That's not true. I just haven't wanted to see you." Sayuri replied, flipping her hair off her shoulder. "By the way, I heard you had lunch with my sister. Looking for a new Yoshida to work your way into our stock shares?"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the bitterly smirking brunette who faced away from him. "I was looking for you actually. I was not aware that you had moved back to the main estate, or that you were going back to Illyria." He said calmly, but turning his head to try and catch her face.

"I didn't think that it was important or that you would care." Sayuri said coolly.

"Of course it's important," Kyouya hissed, "If you were unhappy you should have said something. I could have fixed it."

"No you couldn't have." The blue eyed teen told him flatly.

"How do you know? You never told me. Tell me why you wanted to end our relationship." Kyouya badgered.

"I got bored, so I decided to move on." She said flatly.

"Liar," Kyouya hissed, "I can see it in your eyes that that's not it. Now tell me." He demanded.

"Why, it's not like you really care? You didn't until now." She accused, getting defensive.

"Of course I cared." He countered, getting frustrated with her attitude. Sayuri scoffed at the Shadow Kings words.

"Please Kyouya; it is not within our nature to care for others."

"Who are you to tell me who I am?" Kyouya snapped.

"Because we're one in the same Kyouya and I know what you're really like. Your selfish, egotistical, stubborn, and will do anything to get what you want-!" Sayuri flinched as a hand slammed against the wall close to her face. A twinge of fear and excitement rushed through her. Maybe it had been a bad idea to agitate the Shadow King….

"Yes, that's true; I am all of those things," Kyouya whispered in a heated tone into her ear, having moved in much closer to invade and take over her personal space. "But let's not forget that you're the same, Sayuri. Your selfish, egotistical, stubborn, will do anything what you want, and try as you might you can't stop thinking about me." Sayuri closed her eyes to suppress the shutter that threatened to rip through her.

"What's this? A new tactic to get into my pants and back into the good graces of Yoshida Industries stock options?" The girl hissed.

"Is it working?" Sayuri sneered slightly as she could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Get off me." Sayuri said calmly, half-heartedly giving him a shove, which worked in reverse as Kyouya only moved in closer, if that was possible.

"You'll have to be a little more convincing than that." Kyouya's free hand then snaked up to the back of Sayuri's head and pulled her forward, connecting them in a heated and forceful kiss.

Somewhere in the empty room a moan echoed, but from which person they weren't very sure. Kyouya kissed her passionately. It felt good. If Kyouya had been emotional like Tamaki he would have thought that it felt right. But he had missed this. He missed her. She had been gone for almost two weeks not without so much as a hello or goodbye and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy this while it lasted.

Suddenly, the enjoyable feeling of the kiss was rudely interrupted by his partner ripping way and a stinging pain exploded across his face. "Don't! I-I have to-"Sayuri stammered in a rush and ducked under Kyouya arms and out of the room.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses that held been eschewed while rubbing his red cheek and watching Sayuri fly past him. _Well…that could have gone better…_

* * *

_Reviews and feedback are appreciated please! ^_^_


	22. The Plot of the King Take 2

Hello everyone! Here's the newest chapter! Sorry that this was kind of late too, but the good news is the next chapter is done too, so I can update again soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and story alerts! Enjoy!

* * *

"You did what?" Kyouya closed his eyes as his prince's yelling echoed through his room.

"Is all of that really necessary Tamaki?" Kyouya scolded from his lounging position in his reclining chair in his room.

"Of course it is! You accosted poor Sayuri-kun in an empty room like some common…um…what's the word?"

"Street walker?" Kyouya chimed in dully.

"Yes! Thank you! And don't ever use that word again!" Tamaki praised and chastised, "How could you do that Kyouya? As a host you most always be chivalrous and respectful to young ladies! And on top of that she's your true love!" Kyouya pushed up his glasses at the rambling fool.

"I never said I was in love with her. When did that ever come up? I thought she would appreciate the direct approach."

"You call that the direct approach!" Tamaki exclaimed, but was cut off when a pastry was shoved in his gapping mouth.

"Again, is all that really necessary Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, sipping his tea casually as if they were not just discussing his horrible attempt to reconcile with one Sayuri Yoshida.

Tamaki took a big gulp and swallowed the obstructing pastry. "Yes it is! Did you think something a little more subtle would have worked? Sending her flowers? Telling her sorry? Confessing your never ending love for her? All better options than accosting her like some harlot!" Kyouya sat his cup down.

"This isn't a movie, Tamaki, or one of those stupid novels Renge reads. Things like this don't magically repair themselves with an 'I'm sorry' and flowers." Kyouya said casually "Granted, in hindsight, my approach was probably the most ill conceived, but what's done is done. And by the way, are you going to keep saying stupid things in regards to love? I never said that I was in love with her."

"But you doooo-!" Tamaki's squeal was cut off by another pastry.

"For the last time, I never said that and for god's sake will you stop yelling?"

"If it weren't true then why were you going through all the trouble to see her again? And why when you finally saw her you couldn't contain yourself and had to kiss your beloved even though it was a terribly brutish thing to do!" Kyouya didn't have a rebuttal for that.

In hindsight, yes him kissing her was probably the worst thing he could have done. So why did he do it? Kyouya was never one to look at things in hindsight. He always thought of all the out comes before hand to assess the risks and most beneficial outcome of the situation. But when he had looked at Sayuri, he cool mask staring back at him from that beautiful face he….he couldn't contain himself. Tamaki was right. But was Tamaki all right? Was he in love with Sayuri Yoshida?

"Kyouya? Kyouya?" The brunette blinked, turning his gaze and refocusing on the blonde in front of him. Much closer in front of him,

"Tamaki, do we have to have the discussion about personal space again?" Tamaki sighed a flopped back in his chair, about to whine about him not listening to him from what Kyouya guessed.

"Master Ootori-sama, a phone call has come in from the land line for you. Would you like me to take a message?" A servant asked after rapping on the door.

"No, I'll take it now. I could use the distraction." He said calmly as he rose from his chair.

"Kyouyaaaaa!" Tamaki whined, squirming in his chair like a seven year old rather than a seventeen year old.

"I'll be right back," Kyouya said, tossing his hand back like he did the comment, "Do what you want Tamaki. I'm sure you have so grandiose plan concocted somewhere in that blonde head of yours." He added as he left the room.

Tamaki blinked a few times before whipping out his cell phone and dialing furiously. "Orange, Blue, this is King,"

"Who?"

"Tamaki you idiots!"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because we're on a mission!"

"Since when?"

"Since now! Be at my house in one hour for debriefing!"

"Alright, but we want new code names!"

"Fine!" Tamaki sighed and closed his phone. _Do worry Kyouya! The Host Club is on the case!_

_

* * *

_

I know it's really short, but the other one is much longer. This is more of an intermission chapter. Loves to those that review and I will update very soon. XOXO


	23. Night of the Black and White Ball

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

_'Give me a smile,'… 'Come on, just one'…. 'You're gonna have a great time. You'll see'…_

Sayuri wasn't surprised when her sister was wrong. Hitomi was always wrong. Then again, she would have fun at something like this.

Sayuri, on the other hand, was frightfully bored.

The music was boring. The décor was boring. The people were boring. Her date was insufferable as he tried to make small talk with his friends, making sure that Sayuri was plastered on his arm and that everyone knew she was with him. She swore if she had a gun on her she would blow her brains out just to add some color and excitement to this black and white affair. Sayuri chuckled a little to herself at her morbid thought.

"Something assuming Sayuri-kun?" Hiroshi asked, looking down at the slightly shorter girl on his arm. She almost wanted to applauded him for not staring down the low, diamond accented V-neck line of her chest and stare at her-oh, wait, never mind.

"Oh, it's nothing Hiroshi. Just a thought that popped into my head," She said charmingly with a bright smile she had plastered on. Hiroshi took this at face value, and when he turned back to his friends, she almost felt the urge to vomit on his shoes. However, there was a slim chance she might miss and hit her shoes, which consisted of black straps with diamonds on them that matched her black, slinky evening gown perfectly, but didn't secure a lot of coverage. Plus, they were very expensive.

Sayuri mentally sighed. At least the others were having fun.

Mori and Misaki had practically been inseparable since he was released from the hospital. Since he was still pretty beat up, they had spent most of the evening sitting at one of the tables together. However, Mori had been insistent about having at least one dance with Misaki on her big night. Or at least that's what she assumed when the strong, silent host dragged her out on to the floor. Misaki's long mermaid style white dress flowed effortlessly as the couple slowly and carefully danced around the floor. Her emerald jewelry sparkling as much as her eyes as she looked lovingly at the dark tuxedo clad man.

Sayuri smiled. She was honestly very happy for her older friend. Misaki deserved to be happy. She would miss her when she went to University next fall.

Hana and Ana were obviously gossiping horribly with their dates, Hikaru and Kaoru. They were probably criticizing the attire of the other guests since they were all such fashion snobs on the inside. They did have a reason to be a bit lofty, however, what with all of them having custom outfits designed and hand crafted by the famous Yuzuha Hitachiin.

Apparently, Hikaru and Kaoru were not the only ones fascinated with the idea of having 'little sisters'. From the moment Yuzuha met the Yurikito twins, she had practically fallen in love with the semi-matching girls. She had made the girls mirror image party dresses just for the occasion. Hana's was white with black accents. Ana's was black with white accents. Their dance mismatching them perfectly.

Sayuri had to chuckle a little to herself as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hana laughed out loud at something sharp that Ana had probably just said about some girl. She was glad her friends had new friends that they cared for. She would miss them too.

Her internal musing was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Ah, Sayuri-kun, I was wondering if I would run into you!"

Sayuri's eyes widened a fraction as she turned around and looked behind her.

"Tamaki-kun and…Ootori-san, what a nice surprise," She said with forced joy and smiles, very not happy with the situation of being stared at by Kyouya Ootori at the moment.

"Yoshida-san," The cool teen responded casually.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, genuinely curious. She hadn't seen or spoken to the youngest Ootori since their, shall we say, incident in the hospital a few days ago. He hadn't tried to find her or call her. Why he would, she doubted he would apologize, but the thought of him not trying both hurt and angered her.

"Ah, some of the Illyria girls that have been coming to the host club invited us! Wasn't that great? Hunny-sempai and Haruhi-chan are even here!" Tamaki exclaimed, "It never ceases to amaze me the extent our dashing good looks are appreciated, from our beloved Ouran and beyond!" He added, striking a romantic, sparkling pose, which caused his "date," which was actually a group of three girls, to squeal.

"Of course it helped that they all made donations to the club in return for escorting them." Kyouya added, hands in the pockets of his black on black tuxedo that looked very expensive and absolutely delicious on him. Sayuri chuckled bitterly.

"I suppose it would be too much for you to date someone because you wanted to, something else has to be gained." She said curtly.

"That's not true. I did, once," He said, letting the insinuation hang in the air. Sayuri looked away to the ground, suddenly a little flustered by the darker teens gaze.

"Who's this Sayuri-kun?" Hiroshi asked, finally paying attention that his date was speaking to someone.

"Oh, Hiroshi, this is Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori. They were some friends of mine from when I did the transfer program at Ouran." Sayuri answered with a smile, leaning a little closer to her date.

"It's nice to meet you," Kyouya said, extending his hand.

If anyone was paying attention they would notice that Kyouya was glaring at the man behind his friendly smile. However, Tamaki spoke fluent Shadow King.

Just as the group was just getting…acquainted, the orchestra picked back up and a group of stampeding girls rushed out to them.

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, come dance with me!"

"No, dance with me!"

"No me!"

"I asked first!"

"Ladies, ladies, no need to argue. I'd be more than happy to sweep you all around the dance floor. It is my duty as an Ouran Academy Host." Tamaki stated and began to sparkle in overwhelming Ouran Host pride. The girls sighed dreamily.

"Yoshida-san, may I have this dance?" Sayuri didn't really have a chance to answer as she was pulled from her date's side, "After all, I suppose I should make up for our last meeting, and give an explanation." Kyouya whispered in addition. Hiroshi was about to object, but Sayuri put up her hand.

"No, Hiroshi, it's alright. This won't take long." She said with a smile as she was led onto the floor.

To the casual observe, they looked like any normal dancing duo. With Kyouya Ootori and Sayuri Yoshida, however, things were not always what they seemed.

"What are you doing?" Sayuri hissed as she and Kyouya waltzed across the floor.

"Dancing, this would help if you followed my lead." Kyouya replied, waltzing the miffed woman around the floor perfectly.

"Don't play coy, Kyouya, you know what I mean." Sayuri spat at the cool host. The dark haired teen smirked.

"You looked in pain. I thought I'd save you." He responded casully.

"Since when have you ever been chivalrous?" Sayuri countered, eyes narrowed.

"Since I had someone I wanted to save," Sayuri scoffed at the remark. "What, too cheesy? I figured it would be, but considering the last plan didn't work and the man your with tonight couldn't be more if he tried I figured I'd give it a whorl." He told her.

"Hiroshi is nice." Sayuri told Kyouya.

"Nice, but not your type." He corrected, spinning her briefly before pulling her against him again.

"What would you know about my type?" Sayuri questioned critically.

"I know it's not dull." He replied instantly. "You need someone to challenge you. Someone who makes you work. Someone like me."

Sayuri flinched a little at Kyouya's wordsand then lowered into a serious look as she looked down at the floor, stopping the dance.

"Stop it Kyouya." She hissed quietly.

"Stop what?" The Shadow King asked, but the naive innocent look worked less on him than it did the twins.

"You know what I mean. Stop this, stop everything. I can't do this anymore." She said angrily. "What do you want Kyouya?"

"The truth," He said flatly, staring at her with a serious look she couldn't turn away.

Sayuri gave a sigh. So he wanted the truth. Ok. He could have the truth.

"When we first started this, I was fine with it. I was fine with you not wanting people to know about us." She began, "For obvious reasons, it would a fiasco. So I could accept that you didn't want to tell your father or your family about us and I didn't really mind. I find your father insufferable anyway, no offense. I could even accept that you didn't want to tell our friends about us. It's none of their business right. But...as we went on I became less and less accepting of our arrangement. Despite my best efforts I did grow to harbor some sort of affection for you. But I would have endured. I supposed I childishly hoped that...you too would become less accepting as well, foolishly. Then I saw you with that girl. That inane twit that threw herself at you with praises of love and devotion. And even though I knew that it was obviously fake, you accepted it. You even returned it! I couldn't stand that you would comfortablely, outright lie about being in a relationship with me and show more affection publicly to someone who doesn't even matter in the least to you than me. It hurt. I really wish that I hadn't let myself get so involved for it to, but I did. I was tired of being your secret Kyouya. I won't be. So unless you can get over the apparent humiliation of being in public with me, then please just let me go so I can get back to my date." She said gravely, trying to sound indifferent, but knew she was failing.

When had she become so weak and emotional? When had she become such a girl? _I'm pathetic..._

"Oh I haven't even begun to publicly humiliate myself." Kyouya said flatly and Sayuri's head shot up to glare and perhaps even curse at himr, but didn't get the chance.

A collective gasp echoed through the dance hall, peppered with some whistles and cat calls for good measure, as the guests looked on at the kissing couple in the middle of the floor. Sayuri's eyes had grown to the size of saucers, completely shocked by what was going on. Kyouya for his part, simply ended the kiss promptly and stood back a little.

"Was that public enough for you?" He asked smoothly, readjusting his glasses that had been jostled in the kiss heard round the ball room.

Sayuri just stared at him dumbfounded and blushed a horrible shade of red as she realized that thunderous applause and a roar of the crowd were echoing throughout the room.

"I will get you for this Kyouya Ootori," Sayuri hissed through clenched teeth. Kyouya just smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'm sure you will. But right now, let's just focus on leaving before the mob gets any closer." Kyouya said calmly, leading the still moderately shell shocked girl away as the fangirl mod was beginning to move in to gush and glomp the couple. Their movement only being held off by a thread from the small group of hosts blocking their path.

* * *

_All of the old chapters have been officially re-edited now! New installments to come soon! Reviews and feedback are appreciated please! ^_^_


	24. Good Morning Kyouya!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

Kyouya Ootori was a young man who played many characters. He was a brilliant student, a talented leader, a charming host, a dutiful son, and a caring friend. But none, I repeat, none of the characters of Kyouya Ootori were morning people.

Onyx eyes cracked open slowly, heavy with sleep, expecting the harsh light of the day to bombard his senses. But it doesn't. Kyouya's brows furrow for a moment, realizing that it's odd for him to wake up and it still be dark in his room. And his walls are charcoal colored…

_Wait…this isn't my room. Where the hell am I? _Kyouya thought groggily as he tried to make out the room through his blurry vision. He blinked a few times and rolled over to get his glasses, but was stopped by a warm body blocking his way. Kyouya's eyes widened and he snapped up in surprise before his face softened as it all come back to him. _Oh yeah…now I remember…._

* * *

_The turbulent silence in the car was palpable. It was like a thick, heavy fog that ladened the back seat. The dark waves coming off Sayuri Yoshida as she glared daggers out the window were not making it any better._

_"By the way," Kyouya said finally. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look stunning Sayuri."_

_"DON'T BE SO FAMILIAR WITH ME WHEN I'M LIVID AT YOU KYOUYA!" Sayuri screamed at the other teen that was naturally taken aback by the outburst._

_Sayuri was always so calm, demure, and rational. He had never seen her truly angry or had her yell at him in a Tamaki-rage like fashion._

_"Okay….my apologies. I'll try to be more formal." Kyouya said calmly as he adjusted his glasses and looked back out his own window._

_Sayuri whipped around to face Kyouya. "How can you be so aloof right now? I'm furious with you! You show up out of the blue, **twice**, and accost me, **twice**! This time you had the audacity to do it in front of my school's **entire** student body! You humiliated me!" The young woman yelled at him, though less aggressively than before._

_"I thought you said you didn't care what your peers thought of you." Kyouya reminded her, glancing at the other brunette out of the corner of his eyes._

_"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO BE HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF THEM!" Sayuri screamed before she visibly deflated and sulked by her window again. "Of all the stupid plans you and your friends have come up with this is the dumbest. Did you honestly think that this scheme would work? You all really don't know women at all."_

_"And yet, you're still in the car with me." The spectacled teen pointed out._

_Cerulean eyes darted over to him. "For now, I'm still in a serious debate of jumping out to end my suffering. A modern day seppuku*." She told him, sounding quite serious._

_"You're not using the terminology correctly." Kyouya pointed out curtly before silence once again settled in the car. "I'm sorry." Sayuri looked over at the other black haired teen curiously. But Kyouya didn't look at her as he continued to explain. "For everything really. You're right. I took your practicality for granted. You shouldn't have to be my secret. You shouldn't have to feel like I'm ashamed of you. I'm not."_

_Sayuri said nothing for a moment in surprise. Then her eyes narrowed a fraction. "Is this a new strategy, Ootori-san? Agree with me until I forgive and fall in love with you?" She asked cynically._

_"No, it's the truth. But it is an interesting thought that you bring that up. Do you love me, Yoshida-san?" Kyouya mocked with an infuriating smirk._

_Sayuri turned away again in a huff. "Please, don't flatter yourself. I'm barely tolerating you right now."_

_"You're still in the car." He pointed out carefully._

_"I don't want to ruin my pretty new dress." Sayuri said in mocking sweetness before returning to her normal, blank expression. "**If** I forgave you, and that is a big if, what is the next plan ticking away in that head of yours? I'm returning to Illyria. I doubt you'd be willing to put forth the effort to do long distance. All this planning of yours is in vain."_

_"Actually, I would be willing. But it doesn't really matter. The situation has been taken care of." Kyouya told her thoughtfully._

_"Taken care of?" Sayuri asked with an arch of her brow._

_"You forget that the Host Club's president is the only son of our beloved chairman. And he can be very persistent when he wants to be." Kyouya explained, nudging his glasses up his nose again. "Your request paperwork to resign from the transfer program mysterious vanished after signing."_

_Sayuri just blinked at him in shock for a long moment before she seethed at him. "You botched my transfer request? What if I had said no?"_

_"I took that into consideration. However, looking at the calculations I did; it was unlikely that you would say no. Plus, I wasn't going to let you leave Ouran after this."_

_"Let me? Who are you to say that I can or can't do anything?" Sayuri yelled but her fury was stalled when the young man swooped over to her side of the car and into her personal space, grasping her chin carefully between his thumb and forefinger._

_"The man who is persistent enough, stubborn enough, and just crazy enough to try and keep you. And now that I have you again, I don't plan on letting you go." He told her seriously before leaning in to kiss the bemused girl._

* * *

Kyouya smiled faintly as he blurrily made out his sleeping companion while he replays the scene and events that followed. The black haired teen catalogued that he would have to fight with the other raven haired teen more often, just perhaps not on such a large scale. Making up was fun. A lot of fun…

The teen scrubbed his face with his hand, trying to get rid of his morning lethargia, as he felt around the night stand on his side for his glasses. Being able to see properly again through the clear light of his lenses he glanced at the small clock on the other night stand.

_10:15, wow that's a new record for me._ Usually, if left undisturbed, Kyouya wouldn't wake up until closer to noon on weekends and holiday. He was much more of a night owl than a morning bird.

Deciding that it was too early to start the day, Kyouya laid back down. He wasn't tired. He just didn't want to get out of bed yet. So he returned his head to the pillows, only this time he curled up behind Sayuri and embraced the sleeping woman gently. He didn't want to wake her.

"KOOOYYYUUYYYAAA!"

The Ouran 2nd year's eyes shot open quickly. _Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, **no**! _Kyouya thought painfully, hoping against hope that he had imagined it.

"What the hell is that?" Sayuri mumbled in her sleep. _Oh no!_ Kyouya didn't answer verbally. He just pulled Sayuri to him tightly and braced for impact.

"KYOUYA!" The double doors to the bedroom flew open and the blonde Host Club King bounded in.

The long haired brunette's eyes snapped open and she almost fell out of the bed in surprise. Thankfully Kyouya had saved her from the shame of falling on her ass.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, get up! You have to tell me everything that happened last night after you left with Sayuri!" Tamaki cried in excitement.

"You're in my room…." Sayuri said slowly as if still trying to process the thought as it left her mouth.

"Tamaki, you idiot, get out!" Kyouya scolded but the blonde just whimpered and kept bouncing around the room.

"But I waited until now to come and get you! I can't wait any longer Kyouya!" Tamaki whined.

"It's true."

"Yeah, the boss has been up with us since 6. I don't think he slept." Hikaru and Karou informed the couple as they strolled into the room.

"You're friends are in my room…." Sayuri said, still trying to process what was going on carefully.

"We tried to stop them, Say, but their really fast and sneaky!" Hana apologized as she appeared in the doorway with her sister.

"Yeah, they're even ninjaier than Misaki." Ana said leaning cross armed on the frame.

"I'm not a ninja," Miskai corrected her 1st year friend by the other 3rd years in the group.

"Hey! This is the first time Kyo-chan hasn't been really cranky when we came to wake him up!" Hunny announced cheerfully.

"We should go." Mori stated after his shorter cousin, seeming to be the only one that caught on to the full implications of what they had walked in on.

"Kyyyooouuyaa! Don't ignore me!" Tamaki cried, jumping onto the bed with the spectacled teens.

"How did you all get in my room? Wait, how did you even get past _security _to get into my_ house_ to get into _my room_?" Sayuri yelled, now fully awake and beyond heated at the intrusion.

"Something you'll realize about Tamaki: he doesn't let a little thing like personal security or personal boundaries stop him from his goal." Kyouya explained coolly, nudging up his glass carefully before turning a heated glare back at the bouncing blonde. "Get out Tamaki! Now!" Kyouya barked at the blonde man who pouted exaggeratedly.

"But I wanna know the details of your triumphant loves return! Why do I have to leave Kyouya?" The Host Club prince whined on the verge of tears.

"Because you're in a lady's bed, Tamaki, and I sleep naked." Sayuri said flatly with a serious look.

Tamaki paused for a minute before he balked and then turned to stone momentarily before he deflated like a ruined soufflé as his spirit left him.

"Why would you go and tell him that?" Kyouya asked the other calculating teen with an angry crinkle in this brow.

"It shut him up didn't it?" Sayuri told him with a devilish smirk.

"Wait…seriously?" The Hitachiin twins asked in unison, peering around the fallen form of their lord to catch a peek. "OW! Why did you do that?" Hikaru and Karou yelled, clasping the backs of their head, as they turn toward their attackers.

"Because your being perverts!" The Yurikito twins yelled back.

"We'll get out of here so you guys can get decent." Ana told her older friend, boxing the Hitachiin twins' ears to pull them out of the room. Hana skipped behind them, dragging Tamaki along by the ankle, as the brothers cried.

"Why do we all have to leave but Kyo-chan can stay?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Stop and think about it Hunny-senpai." Misaki replied blandly.

"No Mitsukuni don't!" Mori cried, but it was too late. A second later Hunny went through the same transformation as Tamaki and had to be carried out by the taller teen. Misaki smirked as she closed the doors behind them.

"Well…that's one way to start the day." Sayuri said calmly, slipping out from under the comforter, her violet satin nightgown still in place and not naked.

"I think you may have broken Tamaki." Kyouya said critically as he did the same, looking for his slacks to put over his boxer briefs.

"Would that really be the end of the world?" Sayuri asked thoughtfully as she slipped on her glasses, silver frames today, and pressed some buttons on her tablet to open the curtains.

"It would be for the Host Club. That's a neat trick by the way." Kyouya said in his normal calm as he slipped on his undershirt and tucked it into his slacks.

Sayuri chuckled. "It's one of the perks of being the daughter of the head of a software and electronics company. I get all the new toys before anyone else. Father values my opinion on new items more than anyone elses. I can control everything in my wing from here. The whole house even, once it gets wired." She told him, pressing a few more buttons to demonstrate before disappearing into her enormous closet.

"Hmmm….that would be a very beneficial addition to our hospitals and resorts." Kyouya though aloud, pausing in getting redressed to place his hand to his chin as he pondered this.

Sayuri's laugh wafted out of the room of a walk in closet. "We've been back together for less than 24 hours and your already planning company merger." She said stepping out of her closet fully dressed in a fashionable light sweater and jeans.

"So we are back together?" Kyouya asked seriously, standing to his full height as he finished buttoned up his shirt to look at her critically.

"Why? Changed your mind again already?" Sayuri asked critically, looking at the other teen through her vanity as she pulled her raven hair into a fashionable ponytail.

"Of course not, besides it's a little late for that at this point." The male teen replied reasonably, putting his bowtie back on around his neck to hand loosely.

"Well, maybe for you? I'm not the one that _threw_ myself at someone in public. And _I_ never said yes or no on the subject." The blued eyed teen told him while applying a light covering of makeup to her features.

The Shadow King stalked across the room and leaned in behind the Ivy. "I recall you saying yes quite a bit last night." Kyouya said wickedly in her ear, his heated gaze looking at her through the mirror.

Sayuri, for her part, played the look of unfazed beautifully. She paused in applying her lip gloss to return his gaze equally and say, "Ooo…I'm getting all tingly." Before continuing the process of painting her lips thoughtfully, "Too bad your friends are waiting for us down stairs."

"Damn…" Kyouya hissed and Sayuri laughed in mirth as she stood.

"Aww…poor Kyouya-kun," She mocked before leaning up to give the sulking teen a peck on the lips. "Let's go get rid of them so you can take me to lunch." She added, removing the clear smudge on his mouth carefully with her thumb before heading for the door.

"I'm taking you to lunch?" Kyouya asked curiously with an arched brow.

"Yes," Sayuri told him in a cheeky tone and lingered in the doorway, "Because even though I've agreed to start dating you again, you still have a _lot _to do to make it up to me." And then she left the room with a flip of her hair.

Kyouya smirked and shook his head before he slipped his hands into his pockets. "I feel like I'm going to regret this decision." He told her in a similar manner as the journeyed down the long hall.

"It's a little late for that at this point." Sayuri mocked with a smirk which Kyouya returned.

The trek to the main hall was a pleasant one but Kyouya knew something was off. He couldn't hear the twins, or Tamaki, or any of the others as they got closer. That usually didn't bode well. Like the quite calm before a storm.

As the two second years came closer, Kyouya became more nervous. He could see the Host Club and company all standing off to the side of the large stair case the lead to the foyer all looking positively frozen in shock, fear, and worry.

But as the couple rounded the corner fully, Kyouya understood why.

"Fa…Father…!"

* * *

_As promised (and on time!) the newest chapter of 'An Interesting Affiar'!_

_Since I just picked this back up I would love some feedback on the new installation (I'm worried that I lost my Ouran muse and the character are off now). But any feed back in general is always appreciated!_

_New chapter will be up soon!_

_*seppuku: it is an often misconception that seppuku is any type of ritual suicide. It isn't. Seppuku literally means 'belly cutting' which is how seppuku is performed._


	25. The Mother of all Freak Outs

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

_(Re-posted for minor corrections)_

* * *

"What…What are you doing here Father?" Kyouya asked, trying to seem calm despite his inner dread.

He had not prepared for this, his father just appearing suddenly. He knew his father would not be happy with his decision. He had practically forbid Kyouya from dating her, or really anyone, when he had almost found out the first time. Kyouya had known. Yoshio Ootori had that way about him when he didn't have to say something outright to let his point be known. But Kyouya had anticipated this.

He had planned to tell his father in a few days, a week maybe, after he explained to him about Sayuri and her connection to the head of Yoshida Corp. Surely that would sway his father's opinion of her and him seeing her. After all, it was common knowledge that Yoshio would plan to marry him off to a valuable asset like he did to his eldest brother and sister when he was older. Wouldn't his father be pleased that Kyouya had found a candidate to fold into the Ootori family cloth on his own? It showed initiative. It showed forward planning.

But now, Kyouya could tell there was no way he would be sway. He had hidden this from his father and Yoshino did not like surprises or secrets.

"I received notice from an associate during our business call this morning that my son had made quite the spectacle of himself last night at an Illyria Academy function his daughter was attending." Yoshio said calmly, a stern look on his face. "At first I told him that he must be mistaken because _my_ son wouldn't do such a thing _and _he had told me that he would be staying at Tamaki Suoh's house to study. So naturally I was surprised when I called the Suoh family and they had no knowledge of this and that Tamaki wasn't even there. He was with his friends to attend an Illyrian school function." The older man continued with an irritated expression on his face that caused Kyouya to lower his head. "Finding you here was a bit more of a surprise. When Honda told me, I thought that it couldn't be true. And yet here we are." Kyouya flinched under his father's gaze. That had stung. Then Kyouya's head snapped up in surprise.

"You seem surprised. Honda, Tachibana and Aijima may be your bodyguard but _I_ pay their salaries. Their loyalty is to me first above all else." Yoshio explained as if it were simple to understand.

"Ootori-sama, let me explain-"Suoh, it is out of respect for your father that I allow you to continue your friendship with my son. But please, this is between me and my son." Yoshio told the blonde, who shrank back as if he had been burned.

"Tamaki, why don't you and everyone else wait outside? This won't take like." Sayuri said to them with a tilt of her head towards the door.

The Host Club and the Ivies looked at the young woman with concern but did as they were told. This was, for once, something they could not help Kyouya with. He'd have to fight this battle on his own.

"You seem fairly over confident young lady." Yoshio said, his tone that of caution that had struck fear into many hearts. But Sayuri was not one of his children or his business partners and would not be intimidated by him.

"Don't take this out on her Father. This was my mistake." Kyouya said, diverting attention on to him.

"_Mistake_?! Kyouya, you've disgraced the Ootori name! Do you realize the repercussions of your actions?! What could happen if someone finds out that you're having some affair with this …_girl_?!" It was easy to tell that at the last second Yoshio had chosen something else to end that sentence with. His face was strained with anger and he was seething at his youngest son as if he had literally stabbed him in the back.

"We aren't having an affair." Kyouya defended. Yoshio just glared at his son.

"Really Kyouya? So all this sneaking around, this secrecy isn't what you would call an affair?" The older man questioned.

"I thought you would be displeased if I told you I was dating." Kyouya said, glancing up at his father. He felt like a child. He knew that this would be a lose-lose for him at this point, but his pride wouldn't let him go down without some sort of fight.

"Of course I would have been?!" Yoshio roared. "You are _my son_! You are supposed to be a crowning achievement to our line like your brothers! How can you hope to be anything when you already _waste_ your time with that club business of yours and fooling around with your friends! And now this _girl_?! At _least_ if you had told me sooner I could have put a stop to this before you made a fool out of yourself _and_ our family!"

Sayuri looked like she was about to say something, that sharp tongue of hers ready to strike. But then her face broke into a brief expression of worry as she felt a shift in the air. _Oh dear God not now…_

"Um…sir, not to interrupt, but you might want to move a few feet to the left." Sayuri said casually, gesturing for him to move to the side.

Yoshio turned his heated glare from his son to the youngest Yoshida, but it obviously didn't have the same effect on her that it did his children.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." The young woman replied quietly as she placed her fingers in her ears before seeming to go into a small meditative state and waited.

"_SAAA~~~YURI_!"

The warring Ootori's were knocked out of their silent feuding at the shrill cry that echoed through the foyer. Both doors to the Yoshida home were practically thrown off their hinges when a woman flung the heavy doors open like they were plywood.

"Oh my baby! I miss you so much!" The woman cried and raced towards the irked looking teenager, seeming not to notice that she had shoved a grown man out of the way like he was a cardboard cutout to get to her.

"Mother…please…you're…crushing me…" Sayuri wheezed as her mother enveloped her in a bone crushing hug and cried on and on about how much she missed her and how she would never leave her side again.

"Mother, put Sayuri down before we spend the first few hours of our return in the hospital because you broke something in her. Again…." Kyouya turned his shocked expression from the mother-daughter display and looked to the doorway at the eldest Yoshida child.

In the presence of her mother Hitomi looked positively docile and light years more mature than he had originally thought.

This mad woman was Sayuri's mother? The resemblance in feature was uncanny despite her age, but still….

"Ooooohhh! I'm so happy your home so I can see you first thing! I didn't know you had guests! I think I ran into some of your friends on the lawn when we pulled up, but who's this fine young gentleman." The older woman cried.

"Mother, this is Kyouya Ootori. You ran over his father over there. I've told you time and time again to watch where you're going." Sayuri told the older woman, sounding more like a mother than the actual parent, as she fixed her glasses left askew from her recent attack. "Kyouya, this is Akio Yoshida, my mother. You've already met Hitomi."

"A pleasure Mrs. Yoshida," Kyouya replied, still experiencing a mixture of shock, concern, and taken a back.

Akio beamed with bright stars in her eyes and her hands pressed to her cheeks like Kyouya was an adorable puppy. "Ooooh, he's just so cute! He reminds me of your father when we started dating! I'm always so interested in meeting Sayuri's friends!"

"I'm a little more interested in why he looks like he's about to do a walk of shame out of the house." Hitomi chimed from behind the group with a cheeky grin.

Akio's expression immediately changed. No longer was it carefree and childlike, it was now dark and scary with a touch of murderous as her hands shot out to clench Kyouya's cheeks painfully.

"Is that true boy? Have you sullied my youngest daughter good name you four-eyed, hooligan of a-"No! Mother! No one sullied anything! Kyouya and I are dating!" Sayuri cried trying to stop her mother just as the other teens knees started to buckle under the pain.

Aiko blinked dumbly at her daughter, ignoring Kyouya who face was still pinched in her grip up before he was tossed aside like a rag doll like his father into a corner.

"Is it true?! Has my baby gone and gotten herself a boyfriend?!" The raven haired woman whimpered hands clasped in front of her and nearly on the brink of tears.

"Well, probably not any more. I think you killed him." Sayuri said seeing the other spectacled teen slide off the wall like a fly that just meet with the business end of a fly swatter. He seemed ok for the most part though.

Aiko's bottom lip trembled briefly before she erupted into a fountain of tears. "Oh Hitomi, our little girl is growing up!" She sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

"There, there mother. We all knew this day would come. I honestly though that he was lying when he told me he was Say-chan's a boyfriend." The eldest Yoshida daughter said, patting her mother on the back.

Aiko's tears stopped on a dime and she slowly lifted her head to stare daggers at her daughter fiercely. "…What?" She asked ominously. Her tone was an obvious sign in the Yoshida household that the clock on the time bomb that was Aiko was ticking.

"Well…mom, it was only a few weeks ago and you were coming home soon anyway, so I figured waiting until we got back would be best since you'd want to fly home immediately when you found out." Hitomi blurted out quickly to try and appease her mother. But she would not be swayed.

"Who are you to decided what to and not to tell me about my own daughter?! I am your mother and you will show me respect! How could you let this happen without letting me know?! Answer me Hitomi!" Akio screamed, shaking her eldest daughter wildly.

"Don't hit her face. That's how she makes a living." Sayuri mocked from behind them causing her mother to turn on her.

"Don't you pull that cool act on me like your father young lady! You're in big trouble for not telling me about this sooner!" Akio accuses with a serious point.

"It would have been fine if Hitomi hadn't opened her big mouth." Sayuri commented casually.

"I don't have a big mouth!" Hitomi snaps back.

Kyouya picks himself up off the floor to watch the back and forth between the Yoshida women as they bicker. It's mostly Akio and Hitomi making the racket, but Sayuri is not above snapping back when addressed or has something witty to say. He's still rather confused as to how his afternoon went from good to bad to this.

"Hey, Kyouya, you ok?" The dark second year looked over at Tamaki who had somehow snuck back into the house along the side lines with the others to watch the display.

"I…don't know…" Kyouya responded as he rubbed the back of his head. There is a possibility that he may be experiencing some brain damage. This could all be a hallucination brought on by internal bleeding.

"Akio-sama is in rare form today." Ana comments as they all watch the Yoshida women argue.

"Yeah, you would think that jet lag would slow her down." Hana agrees.

"You mean she's always like this?" Hikaru asks and the Ivies all nod.

"Akio is high strung, but a good person. She's a very loving and caring individual. Sayuri get most of her personality from her father though." Misaki explained as she watched the scene as if it were a tennis match. The players going back and forth, back and forth.

"Kyouya," The even timber and serious tone gets everyone's attention, especially Kyouya's. "We're leaving." Yoshio states carefully, properly adjusting himself from his previous disarray and heading for the door.

Kyouya gave a tense flinch and looked at Sayuri, who was still arguing with her older relatives, before heading for the door. He'd already disobeyed his father once today. He couldn't do it again.

* * *

_And new chapter is up todddaay! A little off kilter for the more serious chapters I wrote before, but the humor was nice for a change. Let me know what you think! I would love any and all feedback please!_


	26. Lies for the better good

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

_A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone that favorited, reviewed, or followed this story since the last chapter and in the few weeks of it's return! I'm glad everyone is still enjoying it and likes the story so far. :3_

* * *

Kyouya would have never thought he would want his father to yell at him. But now he yearned for his father to berate him or scold him like he had done in Sayuri's foyer. This silence, waiting for the hammer to drop, was pure torture.

His father hadn't spoken to him at all in the car. And he had thought the ride from Illyria Academy to the Yoshida estate had been bad. When they got home, Kyouya had expected him to yell at him. But Yoshino hadn't. He had just stalked off in stoic, cold silence to his home office and refused to look at his youngest son.

That was what hurt the worse. That his father being so ashamed of him that he wouldn't look at him.

The youngest Ootoir had stalked off to his own room and spent the rest of the day sullenly in there.

Kyouya lay on his bed after he had showered and changed and just started off into space up at his ceiling. He was so conflicted. On the one hand, he didn't want his father to be angry with him and regretted his decision to return to Sayuri. But on the other hand, he could really feel the urge to truly regret it. He was happy. He truly was happy for the first time just for himself and no other reason. Not the club, or his father, or ambition, but just for his own 'selfishness'.

For the first time in a very long time, Kyouya wasn't sure what to do.

"Master Kyouya, are you sleeping?" The ravenette's head flops to the side towards his door that's now cracked open.

"No, what is it?" He replies, sitting up on his elbows. The maid pokes her head in and the steps in to address him.

"Your father would like to see you." She says with a small bow.

Kyouya inwardly flinches but keeps his outward expression blank. "Alright, thank you."

"He's in the master sitting room." She tells him before bowing again and leaves.

_So this is it then._ Kyouya thinks. The hammer was finally going to drop.

* * *

Kyouya tries desperately to not drag his feet on the way to meet his father, but he just can't help it.

Again, he's torn. He wants to get this over with but at the same time he wants to run away. Kyouya isn't sure if he can deal with his father being disappointed with him, truly and utterly disappointed in him.

But it doesn't take long, or perhaps not nearly long enough, for Kyouya to reach the main living room his father is supposed to be in. He takes a deep breathe, steels himself, and enters with a flawless mask of calm.

"Kyouya, finally, I was beginning to suspect the staff didn't tell you we were waiting." Yoshino greets his son. But Kyouya is at first too surprised to respond.

"I wasn't aware we had guests. My apologies," He recovers quickly, still in shock that Sayuri and her mother are sitting across from his father in a scene resemblant of afternoon tea. But Kyouya knows, especially in this house, scenes staged like this are not always what they seem.

"Mrs. Yoshida and her daughter came to apologies for this morning." Yoshino informs Kyouya as the boy takes a seat next to him. He doesn't want to, but it's expected of him. It's his part in the scene. "And Miss Yoshida felt the need to set the record straight about the two of you?"

Sayuri smiles sweetly. That smile that Kyouya knows is an act.

"I told him that we just started dating. We only agreed to it the yesterday after the dance and much consideration and my pestering really. Because of the late hour, I thought it would be best for you to stay with me, in one of our guest rooms of course. I didn't think it would be such a problem since it was so late for you to come back to your house and I didn't want to impose on your staff. If we gave off the impression of anything else, I sincerely apologize. I'm also sorry you had to find out about us in such an unseemly and shocking way. We planned on telling you first thing when I came back to our summer house this afternoon for classes tomorrow." The Illyrian second year explains in flawless practice. If Kyouya hadn't known any better he would have believed the lie too.

"It was rather a shock, to hear about my son's affairs from a client rather than himself." Yoshino comments stoically. He seems unconvinced, but open to the fairy tale she's just spun for him.

"Again, I apologies, but let me assure you that nothing unseemly happened. Just the vicious gossip of the envious Ootori-sama." The younger woman responds, all sweetness and light and charm. And even the patriarch of the Ootori family is not immune.

"Yes, our little Sayuri-chan is quite popular at Illyria." Akio chimes in cheerfully, but less excitable than this morning. "Being in the top ten percent tends to bring out the worst in people. Osamu and I had the same problems when we were attending. And we weren't even as bright or gifted as our little lily or your son!"

"Yes, how is Osamu?" Yoshino asks, before taking a sip from his cup. Kyouya glances out of the corner of his eye at his father. He had not been aware that his father was on a first name bases with Mr. Yoshida.

"Busy as ever! He'll be in the US until the end of next week and then it's off to London for the rest of the month. I'll be flying out to meet him after Hitomi leaves for work Thursday." Akio chirps with a bright smile that her children share. "That's why I'm so happy Sayuri-chan has someone like your boy to keep her company! And he's just soooo cute!" She praises and Kyouya smiles calmly at her in that Host Club sort of way.

"Well, thank you Yoshida-san. I'm glad you think so highly of me." He says in fake sincerity.

"Ooooh! Adorable!" Akio chimes and her daughters hand falls on her shoulder before she has a chance to leap over and glomp him as she's prone to do.

"Mother, we should be going. We've taken up enough of Mr. Ootori's time and I'm sure Kyouya has assignments to finish." Sayuri says, even and demure with maturity and sweetness. Akio's face falls.

"But don't you want to play with your friend?" She asks, seeming more upset about it then Sayuri does. But the teen smiles.

"I can see him tomorrow at school, mother. And I need to get ready head back to the summer estate anyway."

"Practically as ever, Sayuri-san." Kyouya comments, still in his mask, and Sayuri, still in hers, beams at him.

"It's what I'm good at!" Sayuri beams cheerfully.

"I'll walk you out." Kyouya offers before he stands. Sayuri and the others do too, but the teens are given a minute head start for the door while Akio pesters Yoshino about his adorable son and her daughter.

"You lied." Kyouya states, his mask gone and all its pretenses as the walk beside each other.

"Would you prefer that I told him the truth? I mean we're still here. If you're having a case of conscience." Sayuri replies, her true self open now too.

"No, no, I just doubt he'll believe it. My father is very shrewd." He comments. He doubts his father really believes this, but he almost sort of hopes he does.

"People are willing to believe what they want to believe." Sayuri responses matter-a-factly and glances over his shoulder briefly when they reach the door. "By the way, I talked to my father about your idea and he seems really interested! The system is still in beta-testing but he said the Ootori group could be first in line." She says, mask back on, and a little too loudly for just the two of them.

"System?" Yoshino asks, following behind with Akio. A brow arched in interest as to their seemingly private discussion.

"Oh, Yoshida Corp just finished designing an automated system for homes and eventually offices. I can control everything from temperature to media to even the tint of the windows from my tablet. Kyouya thought you all might be interested in incorporating it into your facilities." Sayuri informs him cheerfully. And Kyouya blinks in surprise before a calming expression and cool smile forms on his face. So this was the sealer she planned to use to get her way?

"Hmmm…very interesting..." Yoshino drawls.

"I can get him to call you when he gets back from London, if you'd like."

"Oh look at you! You're so much like your father! All business, business, business! No wonder you never have any time for friends!" Akio chides cheerfully.

"Well someone has to while father is away." She comments and bows to the Ootori's smoothly before exiting their home with her mother.

"Hmmm…very interesting…" Yoshino drawls again when he and his son are alone. Kyouya looks at him, waiting for his final decision, and the older Ootori turns around on his heels. "I'm not exactly pleased, but you did well Kyouya. Once Yoshida Corp is one of our partners we can increase the Ootori groups control by 12%. You can keep her." He tells him.

And Kyouya smiles a calculating smile while his shoulders deflate. It could have gone worse.

* * *

_ New chapter done! I was honestly surprised I busted it out so quickly. My soul kind of got eaten now that I've started a new fic for the Durarara! series and have been stock piling chapters like crazy! But anyway, all feedback on this story is greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading!_


	27. A Knight in Silver Framed Spectacles

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

_A/N: So I know this took a minute to get up (based on the update rate of my other stories) but I had a serious internal dilemma with this chapter. Just read it, I'm not gonna spoiler it before it even starts..._

* * *

Monday for the Host Club was a hectic day indeed. Not only was the school buzzing about the infamous Kyouya Ootori's display with the equal infamous Illyrian transfer student, it was also the day of the glorious return of the Illyrian Ivies to the folds of the club.

Ana and Hana had made the biggest display of their return. They had come through the door with dramatic poses, flower petals, and all to make sure that everyone had known they had arrived.

Hikaru and Kaoru had rushed to them with tears and screams of "Imōtos, imōtos!" in joy.

"Oh Ana, my life has been desolate without your smile!" Hikaru cried.

"Hana, I was so worried. Promise you'll never leave our sides again." Kaoru plead.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

The Yurikto twins swooned respectively.

And the act had the twin troupe disintegrating into fangirlish screams and cries.

Mori and Misaki's reunion had been less dramatic. Hunny had been the loudest part of their scene, dashing over to the tall third year and leaping into her arms with a loud, "Misa-chan!" But the couple had shared a secret look over the blonde's shoulder and Mori had placed the smallest peck on her cheek when Hunny detached.

Again the crowd erupted into thunderous moe cries.

Then, the lovely leader of the Ivies waltzed in. Unlike most days, she had chosen to wear her hair down with a headband much like Hana's. Kyouya had been curious about the change all day, but never questioned her about it. But he guessed it had something to do with how she flipped her hair flawlessly as she entered the door. He wouldn't put it past her to go through all that trouble for just three seconds of a good entrance. His girlfriend did have the flare for the dramatics when she put her mind to it.

Sayuri's accompaniment had swarmed her when she had walked through the door, chattering incessantly about their long lost idols returns.

"Sayuri-sempai! I heard that you and Kyouya had quite the encounter at the Black and White Ball this weekend!" One Ouran girl said finally. Much later than Kyouya had thought it would come up today.

"Oh I was there! It was so romantic! Kyouya _stole her_ from her date and then swept her on to the dance floor! And then before anyone knew it they were kissing! Ah, it was just like a movie!" An Illyrian first year squealed.

"Ooooh! I'm soo jealous! I wish I could have seen it! Seeing Kyouya-kun so affectionate and loving would be just breath taking!" A second Ouran girl cried with a deep blush at the thought.

"Never fear ladies, I am nothing if not accommodating to my clients." Sayuri told the group, with hosting practice she really shouldn't possess, before she sauntered over to the other spectacled teen.

Kyouya was surprised by her sudden apparition and was about to ask her what she wanted when her manicured fingers gripped the lapel of his jacket and pulled him to her. His pen snapped clean in half when she kissed him and his clip board would have been next with she hadn't released him quickly.

"There you are ladies, a complete reenactment for your viewing pleasure." Sayuri said, adjusting her glasses before giving an actresses like bow at the gushing cries. "We're even now." She added coyly over her shoulder at him with an infuriating smirk.

Kyouya scowled, threatening to roar at her, but quietly schooled his features and nudged up his glasses instead. "Quite, but see that that doesn't happen again. We are running a legitimate host club here, not a brothel." His pride wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know she bothered him

Sayuri's chuckle sounded like bells from behind her hand. "Of course dear," She said and wandered back off to her crowd.

Kyouya watched her leave before his face blossomed in to a smirk. _'That woman…This was a terrible idea.'_

* * *

The sun was setting. The sign on the Host Club's Third Music Room read closed.

Sayuri's heels clicked lightly against the marble floors and echoed through the empty hallway with each step.

She was alone.

The rest of the Host Club was cleaning up after the day's events and she had been excused.

Tamaki had boisterously declared that since it was her first day returning that she shouldn't have to help clean up for the day and head home to relax. She's pretty sure that he had rabbled on about her being rested for special love time with Kyouya, but she had tuned him out as soon as she was told to leave. And Kyouya had clocked him pretty good and given a stern reprimand to cut off anymore chattering. Sayuri is pretty sure that he hadn't even recognized that the term 'special love time' could be taken out of context for a sexual meaning. But she had just mentally laughed off the silly blonde clown king as she departed. Poor kid would probably deflate again if he realized what he had just said.

Hana and Ana had 'mysteriously' disappeared with the other redheaded twins just as cleanup had begun. Misaki had offered to stay but Hunny insisted that she leave with Mori, who had been excused due to him still in recovery.

So she walked alone towards the head of the school, hoping her ride was already there as her thoughts wandered aimlessly.

Her thoughts then wandered back to the cool-type host briefly. She wondered how he was adjusting, now that their relationship had been made public. She wondered if he was having problems with it.

She chuckled a little at the reminder of the look on Kyouya's face when she had suddenly kissed him. She supposes it was a little mean to do that to him at Host Club, it was so very important to him. But she figured after what he had done to her, it was the only reasonable retaliation. And, judging by the amount of stir it had caused, would be beneficial for the club in the long run. Girls did so love to watch other people in love.

At the thought of the kiss, her mind wandered of its own accord more introverted. She was honestly worried about how Kyouya was adjusting, because the change hadn't been as easy as she thought it would be. She had excepted stares and whispers, a few questions now and then. But she hadn't anticipated the level of it all. Apparently the youngest Ootori and her popularity had far exceeded her assumption and their announcement as a couple had almost been taken with as much enthusiasm as a celebrity one. It was a little unnerving, being under such scrutiny for a whole new reason. Because it was just her now, it was her and _them_.

She wasn't regretting their decision though. Even though she would never admit it to him or anyone openly, she was quite pleased to be with Kyouya again.

And being a clever girl she assumed that the moment something more interesting and/or scandalous came along to mob would gravitate toward that.

She wondered briefly how long it would take her to get Haruhi and Tamaki together if she put her mind to it. Their mutual attraction seemed apparent to everyone but they and the explosion that would erupt from their union would definitely be enough block out her and Kyouya's relationship from sight. _'I might need Kyouya and the twins for this. Not sure if the Hittachins would go for it though. But if I can get Hana and Ana they can probably sweet talk them into accompanying.'_

So lost in her own thoughts and her trek to the schools entrance, Sayuri was obvious to the presence in the classroom beside her. Or their out reached hands before it was too late.

Her attacker grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into the empty classroom. The loud thud of her hitting the wall was slightly dampened by the slam of the room door going closed. And it took Sayuri a moment to collect herself from the stun.

"Hiroshi? What are you doing? That hurt." Sayuri complained, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit against the wall. It hadn't hurt so much really, but she had hoped that the act would soften the anger on the second years face. It did not.

"Hurt you?! I hurt _you_?! How could you even say that after that you did to me?! You made a fool of me! The whole school is talking!" Hiroshi shouted. Sayuri's face softened, wanting to seem apologetic and remorseful. She had expected this. Ok, maybe not _this_ per say, but she had expected a confrontation.

"Hiroshi, please, that wasn't my intention. I-"I don't want to hear it! Do you have any idea how humiliated I feel?!" Hiroshi interrupted and gripped her shoulders before pinning her to the wall. "I've loved you since kindergarten and you run off with _him_!"

"Please, Hiroshi, you're hurting me." Sayuri told him, only this time it was the truth. He was holding her biceps tightly, enough to bruise, as he held her against the wall. She couldn't move and the situation was starting to concern her. "Let me go."

"Let you go? No, the last time I let you go you ran off with _Ootori_. Not again." And the brown haired second year swooped in to press his lips roughly against hers.

Sayuri froze.

This wasn't the first time she had been accosted in an empty room. No, Kyouya had had the pleasure of being her first in that regard.

However, when he had 'forced' himself on her, it hadn't really been force. She had been angry with him, yes. But she still wanted him. She had still cared for him. Perhaps if she wasn't so stubborn maybe she would even say she loved him. So when she pushed him away it was out of venomous pride in her decision to leave him, not for the actual 'force'.

But it wasn't the same with Hiroshi. She didn't care for or even like him. She had used him to anger Kyouya. And her plan had work. Unfortunately it perhaps worked a little too well as she had also angered the other second year. And perhaps today was the day her mother always warned her about if she intended on using people.

Sayuri's brain jump started again finally and she began to struggle. "Hiroshi stop it! Let me go! This isn't right!" She demanded.

"Why?! You were more than happy to run off with and do God knows what with Ootori! Why can't you do it with me?!" Hiroshi shot back.

"What Kyouya and I _do_ or don't isn't any of your business! And Kyouya would never do this to me! He has more class and honor than to act like a petty commoner criminal on the street!" The insult was almost as hot and stung Hiroshi almost as much as the smack did Sayuri's cheek.

It was hard enough to silence the raven haired teen immediately and bring tears to the corner of her eyes when her glasses hit the floor.

"You _dare_ say something like that to me?! After everything you've done?! You use people and stand on the back of others to get what you want! You don't damn about anyone or anything but yourself! You just take, take, and take! Well, I think I deserve a little something back. _Someone_ finally does." Hiroshi said and tried to descend on her again.

Sayuri immediately started fighting him off this time.

But he was strong and she was scared and forgot all the self-defense her mother had made her take up until this point. But she had learned that incase she found herself lost in a faraway land, or kidnappers tried to take her, or commoners tried to mug her for money.

It wasn't supposed to be used to fight off boys she had known almost all her life in a classroom in an elite private school. Things like this didn't happen in high society towers like theirs. They just didn't…

Then, suddenly, Hiroshi's pawing hands and strong grip weren't on her anymore.

She opened her eyes, she hadn't even known she had closed them, and looked down at the Illyrian boy sprawled on the ground with an Ouran student on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you mad?! I'm gonna knock your teeth out!" He shouted at the terrified Hiroshi.

_'Kyouya…'_ The sound of a loud crack of a fist hitting someone's cheek snapped her out of her daze and she rushed to them. "Kyouya! Kyouya stop it! Stop it!" Sayuri cried, trying to dislodge the other black haired teen from Hiroshi as he continued to beat the boy on the ground to the point of bloodied.

Kyouya either didn't hear her or didn't care. He just keeps swinging at Hiroshi, ignorant of the other man's cries, and flung his arm back when Sayuri tried to pull him. The pretty teen landed on her back side with a loud 'oof!' of startled pain and that, not the shouting, got the youngest Ootori's attention.

Kyouya stopped and looked over his should at the disheveled brunette now on the floor. "Sayuri! Are you alright?" He asked in a panic, rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She admitted shakily, feeling around for her glasses and returning them to their proper place in front of her eyes.

The tender moment was broken by the sound of a being thrown open and a coward dashing out it. Kyouya growled and prepared to run him down, but stopped when an arm caught his.

"Let him go Kyouya. He's not worth it. And you've done enough." Sayuri said, with an assemblance of calm back in her voice, before her eyes focused in on his right hand.

The youngest Ootori looked down as well. He saw the blood from Hiroshi's face on his hand; he knew he had messed up. He had never been in a fight before and there were reasons why. The youngest son of the Ootori group being in a fight would be catastrophic for him. But he didn't have the heart to care right now.

"Come on. I'll take you home." He said calmly after wiping the stain on his pants and helped the other second year to her feet.

No, he'd care about the repercussions later. Right now, the girl he loved needed him and that was the most important thing. And no, Kyouya wasn't as stubborn as Sayuri when it came to that.

* * *

_So that's the new chapter. And **before** I get any reviews about Kyouya being OOC, I would like to explain that in my headcannon (which is pretty much all this story is) Kyouya would be the type of person/boyfriend that would kick a bitches teeth in in a situation like this. Yes, normally he calls his families police force to do the majority of the work, but I feel that if it was happening right in front of him he would lose it._

_That being said: all other feedback and reviews are more than welcome. I appreciate and love any input from my readers. Special shout out to SongBird51 for being the 100th reviewer! And as appreciation for all my readers, reviewer number 115 will be getting a drabble fic as a reward (I started a contest like this on my Durarara fic and really enjoy the response it's gotten ^_^). Participants must be logged in to win!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
